


Atonement

by Oneredshoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneredshoe/pseuds/Oneredshoe
Summary: Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger have a difficult history, but an unexpected encounter years after the war leads them both to wonder if they could have something more than that. Can Lucius move past the guilt that consumes him over what happened to Hermione in his house at the end of the war? The war has left Hermione slightly broken, and she is valiantly trying to hide it. Lucius sees through her front, but is it possible for her to get over the hurt and loss of innocence from their past?





	1. A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:-**   
>  _I neither own nor own anything from this story. My plot is my own but the world of Harry Potter is the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-**  
>  _This is the first of two Lumione stories I plan to post during the Christmas holidays. They will be fluffy (with just a little drama) and smutty :D, I hope you enjoy reading._

* * *

It had been almost two full years since he had survived the war and its aftermath when Lucius Malfoy saw Hermione Granger for the first time since that awful afternoon in his drawing room at the end of the afore mentioned war.

Just like she had been then, at this moment she was following the two young men she called friends, but today she looked exasperated. The young woman was limping badly as they made their way up Diagon Alley, and her companions were not heeding her calls for them to slow down; they appeared to be too caught up in their own conversation to even notice her.

She was falling further and further behind the two wizards and finally she stopped completely, leaning up against a shop front for support and holding her injured foot off the ground as she looked after her companionsho still hadn’t noticed her.

Lucius was seated at the café across from where she had stopped, waiting for friends to join him for afternoon tea. He had been slightly early and was people watching while he waited. He and his best friend, Severus, had been welcomed back into polite society very easily when it was revealed that they had both been Dumbledore’s men for the duration of the second war.

Of course, there were always going to be people who didn’t believe that, even if their allegiances had been proven by Dumbledore’s portrait at their trials. He glanced after the black and ginger heads rapidly disappearing from view and he sneered, knowing that those two particular Gryffindor wizards headed the hate department as far as ex-death eaters were concerned.

Lucius appreciated their position; he had dealt with the worst of the scum that was attracted to Tom Riddle, but they were still thinking of things from a child-like perspective, unlike their friend still watching them disappearing up the street. She had been very amicable towards everyone, and really, she had the most to be upset about.

Even if people didn’t know of his loyalties during that awful time, they were usually tolerant of him as it was obvious that Lucius had changed. His snake-headed cane was gone, as was his trade-mark long hair, his hair now just brushed his shoulders. To go with all this change he was a free man; a decision that had been taken out of his hands. Narcissa had eft him in the wake of the war. They had never been love’s dream, but they had managed quite well. After the war however, Narcissa had wanted her freedom, and so as part of this brave new world, he had granted it.

Lucius pulled himself from his thoughts and looked back to the still stationary witch across the road. He had seen her approaching, without immediately recognising her. What had caught his attention to start with was her pretty polka dotted, green dress. The airy material was merrily dancing around her in the summer breeze as were the chestnut curls that spilled down her back, and she made such a pretty picture that it had captured his attention before he actually saw who she was.

He had not noticed that she was injured at first either, only that she was an attractive woman. However, once he recognised her he was shocked to see who it was and exactly how lovely she was.

Not a traditional beauty by any means, but her heart-shaped face was very pleasant, and she appeared to have a well-bred grace and poise that most in her generation lacked. Lucius was intrigued, and ever the Slytherin, he used the opportunity before him. Rising from his chair he strode across the street to her.

To closer he got to her, the more he noticed. Her chest was rising and falling sharply and her throat sounded constricted. “Allow me to be of assistance, Miss Granger,” and he heard her gasp and saw her head snap up. It was then that he saw the panic in her eyes, but he continued as if nothing was amiss. “I have a table across the street, may I escort you to it so you can rest that foot of yours?”

The young woman swallowed hard, and Lucius saw tears welling in her eyes. He offered her his arm wordlessly, and watched her cast a glance up the street, apparently in a last ditched attempt to see her companions. When she saw that they had finally gone out of sight she turned back, giving Lucius a weary look as her lip slipped between her teeth.

Being painfully aware of their history he was just about to inform her that he was waiting for friends of hers to arrive in the hope it was ally her fears, when she straightened and he felt her hand slide across the sleeve of his robes and place itself in the crook of his elbow. “Thank you, Mister Malfoy,” she whispered breathily. “I would appreciate your assistance,” and she cleared her throat.

Lucius remained silent even as he became very concern at her strained breathy voice and took her slowly across the road placing her in the chair beside his. “May I?” he questioned, indicating her foot. “I am rather a deft hand at healing spells.”

Hermione’s lip remained wedged between her teeth, but she nodded. “I do not wish to be of you trouble to you, sir,” she told him as she watched him gracefully descend to one knee before her and cradle her swollen and quickly bruising ankle in his warm hands. He removed her shoe carefully and she had to bite back a moan at the gentle feel of his hands. The Gryffindor witch was not used to this kind of consideration, and she suddenly found a slow fire starting to smoulder deep within her.

“It is no trouble, Miss Granger,” he asserted as he drew a little circle over her ankle with his wand and saw the swelling lessening as he did so. “You have such fine, pretty ankles, it does not surprise me that you turned it. Your friends should take better care of you.”

“I can take care of myself,” she countered tersely, confused by what was brewing inside her, but her mind went into a tail-spin as he chose that moment to caress her ankle as he replaced her shoe.

Placing her foot on the ground and sitting back in his chair he said, “Yes, I know you can, but what I’m saying is that you shouldn’t have to, your friends should show you more consideration, or at least notice when you need assistance.”

Hermione stiffened in her seat, she knew he was right. It had always been a problem, Harry and Ron thought she was invincible—just one of the boys—and she hated it, especially when they chased all other males away just by their presence around her. She relaxed slightly and sighed. “Perhaps,” she conceded, and then took a shaky breath. “Thank you for your help, Mister Malfoy. I appreciate you coming to my aid,” and she started to get up.

“As I said, it was no trouble… though might I interest you in a cup of tea before you go rushing off?” he asked, wanting to lengthen their time together. He didn’t know what had gotten into him; surely this was the last witch he should be entertaining? But there was something about her that seemed to call to him. Then there was the war, he really did need to make amends to her. He knew Severus already had, but how do you ask for forgiveness after what was suffered while you did nothing? He steeled his resolve, he had to try, so he watched her making her decision.

“Umm?” Hermione glanced around herself while worrying her lip with her teeth. A cup of tea was exactly what she needed at the moment, but should she become indebted to this man? _Well, actually when you think about it, Granger, you already are, what harm can come of adding a cup of tea?_ her inner voice told her. Making her decision, she said, “T-thank you, that would be nice,” and she offered him a slight curl of her lips into a smile, not realising yet that her breathing had evened out again.

“Good,” he returned, copying the expression, and summoning the waiter. Once he had placed their order and the waiter was gone, Lucius said, “Miss Granger, I am glad to have met you today, I have been wanting to speak with you. I am aware that you and Severus are now on more amicable terms, and I was hoping that there may be some middle ground we might reach.”

Hermione blinked very owl-like at him. “Oh! … umm, you… umm. Oh!  Sir, I’m not certain…”

“Then let us just have a quiet cup of tea together while you consider it,” he suggested.

She nodded, seeming unable to form words.

“Good,” he intoned, pleased that the waiter was speedy and was just returning with their tea.

They sat there quietly sipping their tea, but Hermione’s mind was reeling, and soon she found words coming out of her mouth. “You know, I do not blame you for what happened to me,” she stated.

He wanted to rant at her. Of course it was his fault, she had been in his home and he had done nothing to stop the horror that had happened to her. “Of course it is my fault,” he returned stiffly, his lips pinched tightly together.

“No! Knowing what I know now, and looking at it from an adult’s perspective,” but she then shrugged, seeming unable to finish. “It’s still very painful for me,” she whispered.

“Physically painful?” he asked, his eyes snapping up from his cup.

“No, only mentally now,” and she sighed. “I know you were unable to stop what happened to me, and I guess, if I’m honest, I did hate you all for some time, but then I realised what was what. You would not be sitting here talking to me now if you had protected me that day. I do understand why you couldn’t have acted.”

Her earnest eyes held only honesty, and for the first time in his life Lucius Malfoy was genuinely humbled. “But you were an innocent, almost still a child… she was brutal… always had been… insane.”

Surprising herself, Hermione’s hand slipped forward covering his where it lay motionless on the table. “I do not begrudge you wanting to stay alive, and I’ll wager you have witnessed worse than what happened to me.”

Lucius nodded sadly as he tore his eyes away from her delicate hand resting on his. “That is true, but you were different,” he told her, looking her straight in the eye.

The pain she saw as his eyes shocked her and her hand slipped back to her lap, as did her eyes. “H-how? I was simply another human, I am no different to any of the other victims of the war.”

“You are… Hermione,” and he heard her gasp. “Do you know what started to change me from the monster I had become?”

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head, willing her tears not to fall as everything all suddenly crashed down on her once more and her chest started to constrict.

“It was a feisty little Muggle-born witch I met in Flourish and Blotts. She had been about to enter her second year at Hogwarts I believe and she chastised me, but she also made me start thinking about things.”

Hermione gave a little laugh, just a tiny one and her breathing eased a bit. “I am sorry I was so rude to you that day, my mother took me to task over my little speech to you as soon as we got home. She told me that no matter who I spoke to I should treat everyone how I wished them to treat me.” Her voice cracked slightly as she said it. “I wish my parents were still here, I miss them so much,” she mumbled, but then cleared her throat and controlled her emotions again. After a moment, she ventured, “Was it really me who started you thinking about Muggle-born equality?”

“You had a profound effect on me, my dear,” and he found himself returning the little smile that had arrived on her face, but wondering what had happened to her parents. He knew that Voldemort had ordered the Death Eaters to make examples of the Grangers, but no one could find them, and he was suddenly very pleased about that; this young woman didn’t need that pain added to her burden, yet she appeared to be in pain about it regardless.

It was at that moment that she seemed to suddenly become aware that she was lost in his gaze and she tore her eyes away from his stormy grey eyes and placed both hands around her cup. “Tea was exactly the tonic I needed, thank you,” she told him after another silence.

“I am pleased to help,” he replied.

They were both drawn away from their tentative little smiles at one another by a third voice. “Well, well, what’s going on here then?”

Hermione cursed herself as she instantly blushed heatedly, and she heard Lucius chastise his friend.

“Severus, mind your manners. I simply came across Miss Granger and now we’re having tea. Hello, Lenore,” and Lucius rose to peck the red-headed woman on Severus’ arm on the cheek. “You should teach your husband some manners, my dear.”

“Me? Teach Severus something, that’s a laugh,” she responded, and happily squeezed her hands around his bi-cep, smiling up at him.

To Hermione’s surprise Severus smiled back easily, and replied, “I don’t know, you’ve taught me quite a few things, love.” The dark-haired wizard then turned to Hermione. “Hello, Hermione.”

“Hello, Severus,” Hermione said standing to greet them. Hermione greeted Lenore warmly, stepping around her chair to exchange a brief hug with the redhead. Hermione worked with Lenore Snape, and they had become friends, which was how she and Severus had embarked on a more friendly footing.

“Are you staying for more tea?” Lenore asked, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Hermione’s eyes went to Lucius, uncertain of what he would say. “Umm,” and her lip went back to its perch between her teeth.

“I would be pleased if you would remain,” Lucius told her, getting up to reseat her should she wish it.

Hermione looked to Severus, certainly she had talked to him as an equal when he’d come to the archive to visit Lenore or to research, but she had never sat in a social situation with him like this.

He rolled his eyes. “If Lucius wishes you to stay, and you are willing, I have no problem with it,” and he sat, after seating his wife.

All three watched Hermione make her decision, finally she nodded, allowing Lucius to seat her once more.

To her surprise the four of them quickly found an easy repour and ended up talking for over an hour. Finally Hermione bid them a good day, still angry that neither Harry nor Ron had come back looking for her, but in the same way glad because she never would have had such a pleasant conversation if they had.

_A pleasant conversation with Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape?_ she thought. _Why do those two things seen incongruent?_ But have a pleasant time she had, and was sorry it had ended as she walked back to the Leaky to floo home.

~~~***~~~

As she dropped into her favourite chair and kicked off her shoes, Hermione reflected that it didn’t surprise her that she got on so well with Lenore Snape; Lenore had been a Gryffindor and head girl when Hermione had been in first year. Hermione smiled and wondered how long Severus had been keeping Lenore up his sleeve.

Everyone had been suitably shocked when Severus had arrived with her on his arm after the war. Of course Harry and Ron had had a lot of unsavoury things to say, and Hermione remembered having an all-out brawl with them to get them to remain civil. She was glad that the dour professor had finally found someone to love, and she sighed. She wished she could find that special person she was meant to be with. Then she looked at her hand, the one Lucius had kissed when she was leaving, and she wondered if it was simply politeness that had made him do it.

It took a further three hours for the boys to come looking for her.

“Were the hell did you get to?” Ron opened with, when she let them into her flat.

“What, before or after I sprained my ankle?” She saw guilt spread over Harry’s face, and this incensed her more.

“Is it all right now, ‘Mione?” he asked, looking pointedly at her feet.

“Yes, someone helped me,” she said without offering any more details, but then she scowled. “I tried to get you two to stop, but you didn’t hear me apparently.” Even though from Harry’s expression she knew better.

“Oh I heard you, but we were in a hurry… had to get the tickets,” Ron told her. “You owe Harry for yours, since you didn’t turn up,” he continued, apparently clueless and not seeming to notice that Hermione was becoming angrier.

“If you heard me then, why didn’t you stop?” she all but yelled.

“The tickets for the world cup were going on sale, and you wanted us to stop because you stumbled over a rock as we left The Leaky?” he asked clearly incredulous at her request.

“Is it too much to ask that you…” her mouth pinched, and she huffed. “Oh, never mind. Here is the money for my ticket, Harry,” she said, reaching into the pocket of her dress. “I think I’d like to be alone now, please.”

Harry took the money, handing her the ticket and nodding his thanks before pulling the still clueless Ron towards the door. “We’ll see you soon, ‘Mione, yeah?” he said and shut the door after them.

~~~***~~~

That night, Severus and Lenore were talking over dinner. “I was very surprised to see Hermione Granger sitting with Lucius today?” Severus stated.

“Stranger things have happened, love,” Lenore replied.

Severus chuckled. “I suppose so,” he paused, taking a sip of his wine. “Was it my imagination or did Lucius have a lustful glint in his eye?”

Lenore laughed happily. “No, dear husband I believe you are correct,” she replied as she finished her desert. “Should we try to encourage them, do you think? They are both very lonely.”

“That is true, but Lucius is still filled with such guilt over what happened to Hermione in his house at the end of the war. I’ve tried telling him that there was nothing he could have done to prevent it without signing his family’s death warrants, but it still troubles him.”

“Which tells me that he obviously overcame some internal battle to assist Hermione in the first place.”

“Despite everything, Lucius is a gentleman, Lenore.”

“He is also a consummate Slytherin, just like you, my love.” Getting up, she walked around and straddled his lap. “He may be a gentleman, but knowing their shared history, wouldn’t he have been better to call someone else to help her, not approach her himself unless he had an ulterior motive.”

Severus gave her a speculative eyebrow raise. “Not out of the goodness of his heart?” he posed.

Lenore laughed. “You mean the same goodness that saw you circumventing numerous school rules and blatantly breaking a couple to get me into your bed while I was still a seventh year?” She raised an eyebrow of her own. “Never stand between a Slytherin and what he wants; it’s the same as a goblin and his gold.”

“You make us sound very shallow, my dear,” Severus pouted.

Lenore kissed his pout away. “Not at all, I’m only saying that you know what you want and you will manipulative things until you get it.”

“Well, I know what I want right now,” and he pulled her closer, and started nibbling her neck.

She giggled outrageously. “By my logic,” and she spared a moment to sigh as Severus pulled her earlobe into his mouth. “I bet next time you see our friend Lucius, he will ask you to arrange for Hermione to accompany us somewhere so he can get to know her better.”

“You’re on, I do not think he will ask for assistance. Lucius works best alone,” Severus rumbled against her neck. “What are the stakes?”

“Washing up.”

Severus chuckled. “Oh I don’t think so, we can be a little more creative than that surely.”

“Is that so?” and Lenore pulled back and started flexing her hips against Severus’ crotch as she undid her blouse. She grinned at him when she heard him groan. “What do you have in mind?”

A flick of Severus’ wand and Lenore sat on his lap naked. His eyes panned up and down her body before he said, “If I’m right, you will be as you are at the moment each time we are here alone, for a whole month.” Watching the actions of her hips against him for a moment he added, “Now, lay on the table for me.”

“Hang on a minute, Sev, I haven’t set my side of the bargain yet.”

Severus raised one raven eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

“If I’m right… you must give up smoking for the same amount of time.”

Severus snorted. “You must be joking, woman, being able to light up is the only thing that stops me from strangling several people a day with my bare hands.”

Lenore considered this for a moment. “Yes, perhaps you are correct, I might be performing a public dis-service by doing that, although it would be good for your health.”

“You know as well as I do that wizarding cigarettes do not contain the lethal cocktail of caseinogens that their Muggle cousins do, and there is a regenerative potion for any lung damage that only need be taken every ten years or so,” he stated, watching his hands as he started stimulating her nipples into rigid peaks with his fingers.

“True,” she stated thoughtfully, unconsciously arching her back in response. “But I still think that you and Lucius smoke entirely too much.”

Severus glared at her, and she ignored him, pursing her lips and tapping her finger on them as if in deep thought. Finally, she sighed, “Oh, does it really matter?” and she immediately moaned as his mouth closed around one of the now hard rosy pieces of flesh that his fingers had been playing with.

“You can’t think of anything, can you?” he teased.

“You’re deliberately distracting me,” she told him while threading her fingers through his hair to keep his head there.

He chuckled. “Well, never mind, darling, because you aren’t going to win.” His hand slid down between them. “And I’m going to enjoy having you like this for a whole month. Now, will you lay back?”

“Oh, yes, Severus,” she moaned as both his mouth and his fingers went to work on pleasuring her.

Lenore shuffled up off his lap trying not to break the contact between them and lay back on the table as he asked, placing her feet on the arms of his chair and opening her legs, knowing what he wanted.

“Beautiful,” he crooned to her nether lips and blew air on the glistening flesh before reaching for the bowl that had contained his desert. Leaning forward in his chair, Severus took the bowl that he had left a spoonful of ice cream in. It was now liquid and he took the chocolate confectionary and carefully tipped it over Lenore’s auburn-haired sex, watching in pleasure as it slid languidly from her clit to the table beneath her. She groaned and convulsed as the still cold liquid hit her already quivering flesh, and he chuckled sinfully. “Does that feel good?”

“Oh yes, Sev. Lick it up, love, lick it up.”

“With pleasure,” he replied, and brought his tongue out to tease her further.

~~~***~~~

While the Snapes were indulging themselves, Lucius was sitting at his dinner table alone and deep in thought about a chestnut-haired witch with green-flecked chocolate coloured eyes. The afternoon had been blissful for him. Even Narcissa had never felt as good at his side as Hermione had.

It troubled him that there was such a big age gap between them, but her conversation was impeccable, and he was going to make a point of visiting the ministry archive on a more regular basis to see if they had more in common.


	2. It’s Nice To See You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:-**  
>  _My plot is mine, however, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-**  
>  _Thank you all for your interest in this story, and after just one chapter. :D It makes me very happy, I really like this story, and I’m glad that others think so too. Also a big thank you to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter._

* * *

Lucius spent the next four days in Paris at a symposium on cauldron sizes, and he found himself not caring about the thickness of cauldron bottoms, or the purity of the metal they were made from.

He did however, find himself often following a woman with his eyes if she had long chestnut curls or thin ankles, and being reminded of a certain Gryffindor witch he’d had tea with in Diagon Alley the Sunday before.

Their age difference was still troubling him, even if he would never admit it. Then there was the war. His thoughts, as always, were hidden and private and he appeared to all around him as dispassionate as ever. To Severus though—who was also attending the symposium—Lucius was like an open book.

“Lucius, I have known you too long, I can see what you’re thinking.”

“Indeed, Severus,” Lucius replied, taking a drink from his tumbler whisky. “So, if you know what I’m thinking, perhaps you would gift me with your insight.”

Severus chuckled. “Oh no you don’t. I’m not being blamed if it smacks you in the face.”

“Then why bring the subject up?”

“Because it’s nice to see you taking an interest in someone. You have been alone too long, my friend.”

“Ah, sage advice from the newly married and sexually sated.”

Severus actually laughed out loud. “Yes, I believe that I am finally sated, Lenore was an unexpected bonus. A Gryffindor; something I was not expecting to happen.”

Lucius pulled his cigarette case from his coat pocket, offered it to Severus and then took one himself. After lighting it and taking a long drag he replied to his friend.

“It wasn’t the first time, Severus.”

His raven eyebrow rose smoothly. “Lily was never a lover, only a friend, and even though she was my type, she was vain and unforgiving.”

“That’s an understatement.”

“Yes, it is somewhat, isn’t it. However, it is not my love life we’re talking about.”

It was Lucius’ turn to raise an eyebrow. “I do not know what you mean.”

“Oh come now, man. You’re thinking of a certain know-it-all Gryffindor witch who intrigued you on Sunday afternoon.”

“I do not believe she is a know-it-all.”

The raven-haired wizard nodded. “Granted, she does seem to have grown into her intellect, in fact she wears it well now that she’s an adult. My point is that you never know what will happen unless you try. She may be the best thing that ever happened to you.”

“She may be,” Lucius conceded. “Or we may not get passed the injustices perpetrated upon her by me during the war.”

“Come now, Lucius,” Severus said, vanishing his cigarette butt. “She is a sweet-natured girl… pardon, woman. If anyone can accept you and all your flaws it will be Hermione Granger.”

Lucius pursed his lips as if in deep thought, and finally said, “Has the age difference between you and Lenore been an issue?”

Smirking Severus scoffed. “Having an eager, young wife, whom one can teach and who panders constantly to your ego just by being on your arm, by virtue of the fact that she is so young.” His smirk turned predatory. “Someone who, once introduced to the carnal delights is a sexual tigress,” he chuckled, “or perhaps I should say lioness. How can any of that be a bad thing?”

“You do make an excellent point, my friend.”

“Yes, I do, don’t I? Look, you are in your forties and Hermione her twenties, she is as innocent as Lenore was when I first took her to my bed, but she has the advantage of not having ever been your student. You do not have to hide what you feel.”

“Oh, I’m certain you were not bothered by the fact Lenore was your student for very long.”

“Yes, you’re right, but that old bastard headmaster would have been, and for several years after that I kept her existence hidden from all because of my position in things. I moved her over here to France and I visited as often as I could. It was difficult, but it worked out. All you’ll have to deal with are those two idiot friends of hers, and just between you and I, Lenore told me that Hermione told her that she is fairly fed up with them and their juvenile ways. Give her a better alternative and I believe she will be yours, if she does indeed want you.”

The alarm chime Lucius had set on his wand went off, telling them their break was over, and they both sighed.

“Thank goodness this is the last session, I’m starting to see cauldrons in my sleep,” Lucius admitted. They walked in silence back towards the double doors, but just before they entered Lucius added, “Thank you for your insight.”

“You are most welcome,” Severus replied quietly, their public facades falling seamlessly back into place as they entered the room.

~~~***~~~

As strange coincidences happen, Lenore and Hermione were having a very similar conversation as they finished their work for the afternoon. “Hermione, is there something bothering you? That’s about the hundredth time you’ve misfiled something this week. It’s just not like you.”

Hermione sighed. “You’re right, I do have something on my mind, but I do not think there is anything I can do about it, I’ll just have to get over it and move on,” she stated, double checking that she was about to file the correct scroll into the right container.

This piqued Lenore’s curiosity. “So what is it you think you just need to get over then?”

Hermione shrugged and continued filing the scrolls. After several more files were in their proper place her hand paused. “Lenore, what did you know about Severus before you agreed to go out with him?”

“In what way?”

“I mean, did you know he had been a Death Eater?”

“Yes, but that was common knowledge, especially amongst Gryffindors.”

“Mmm, yes, but I found that most Gryffindors are too eager with their bad opinions of everything that’s not Gryffindor. Would you mind telling me what happened when Voldemort returned, did it change anything between you?”

Lenore smirked sarcastically, very similar to her husband’s expression but her brow furrowed and anger laced her expression. “The only thing that really changed was the amount of anger I felt for certain Gryffindors who were throwing Severus to the wolves on a regular basis, without any backup or support. All I have to say is thank goodness he had a friend like Lucius. There were many occasions that he would have been dead had Lucius not delivered him back to his quarters and summoned the school nurse. The great and mighty Albus Dumbledore never once made certain that the most valuable member of the Order of the Phoenix was all right. Then my Severus had to endure the continuous barbs and innuendos of the other members of The Order, and that infuriated me.”

“Me too,” Hermione cut in. “I may not have understood all the dynamics at play, but I could plainly see that wizards like Sirius Black were simply thugs and that Professor Dumbledore pandered to them.”

“Yes, Severus has told me that you always stood up for him against everyone, and it is one of the reasons I am friends with you. I do not have very much time for Gryffindors on the whole.”

“Then I am honoured, but I guess in a way, that answers my question. Were you disowned by your Gryffindor friends when you and Severus announced you were a couple?”

“The friends I had from other houses stood by me, but no Gryffindors. I do not miss them, and if they are that small minded I do not need them. Has this got something to do with Harry and Ron?”

“In a roundabout way.”

Lenore watched her friend blushing heatedly. “Oh, you’ve got the hots for someone you think your friends won’t like.”

A look of panic came over Hermione’s face. “What makes you think that?” she almost squeaked.

“It’s Lucius, isn’t it?” Lenore crowed.

“Keep your voice down,” Hermione warned, her panic increasing.

“Oh, but I think it’s wonderful, he deserves someone as good as you,” Lenore stated. “He’s a wonderful man,” and she paused before saying, “but yes, none of your bigoted friends will understand what you see in him.”

“I would like to think that Harry and Luna might, and I’m aware that if they do manage to see over their prejudices that it will be Luna’s work and not Harry’s,” she finished sadly. “But I’m getting ahead of myself. Yes, I think I might want to get to know him, but I haven’t heard from him since Sunday afternoon, so maybe I’m mistaken…” and she looked back to her work.

Lenore placed her hand on Hermione’s arm. “Both Lucius and Severus are at a symposium in Paris, have been all week. They’ll be back tonight.”

“Oh!”

“Yes, we’ll be having a very late dinner tonight,” Lenore sighed with a blissful expression on her face, before finishing, “that’s if we have dinner at all.” She watched Hermione blush again, and couldn’t wait to compare notes with Severus about this. Of course, that would be after they’d spent a very extensive amount of time making up for not being together all week.

~~~***~~~

The next morning Lenore was uncharacteristically late for work, and Hermione was the only person there. She was having a busy morning, she’d set three different researchers up with the material they’d asked for and each of them were now in one of the five private workrooms the ministry provided.

There had been two requests for papers to be sent up into the main ministry, and of course with Lenore being late, Hermione could not deliver them until her colleague arrived.

It was close to nine thirty when Lenore hurried into the main library. “I’m so sorry, Hermione, I meant to be here on time, really I did, but it’s just that Severus wouldn’t let me out of bed,” she laughed. “Thank you for covering for me,” she added, going into their own work room to hang her coat and bag up next to Hermione’s.

“It’s okay, I know it must have been hard not having Severus at home all week. Now I need to deliver theses,” and she scooped up the two files she had placed aside to take up into the main ministry. “Umm, Professor Bones is in workroom one, but shouldn’t need anything else until she’s finished. Mister Rosier is in two, and will need the next year of the Goblin rebellion files when he calls, he currently has 1583. 1584 is on the table in our room waiting for him, and Percy Weasley is in three researching flying carpet legislation for the minister again. I’m not certain what he’ll need next.”

“Have I ever told you what a god-send you are?” Lenore said, coming back out to the main desk.

Hermione giggled, “It’s nothing really,” but then she saw the huge love-bite on Lenore’s neck and she stuttered, “Umm, Lenore, d-did you know there’s a… umm.” Finally, when she couldn’t get it out she directed her friend to the mirror in the workroom.

“Oh, that smug bastard told me I looked perfect. I didn’t think any of them were showing. Just wait ‘til he’s in the position of having to go somewhere under the same circumstances.”

All Hermione heard was the first bit of Lenore’s rant. “You mean there’s more?”

Lenore grinned. “This one is the top of a line that goes all the way down,” but she didn’t finish her sentence when she saw the shocked look on Hermione’s face.

Hermione had the urge to ask all the way down to where, but she was pretty certain that she didn’t want to know that much detail. “Oh, I better get these upstairs,” she stated, hurrying out of the room.

Watching her go, Lenore wondered exactly how much experience Hermione had, surely things like this didn’t fluster her that much, but Lenore was about to discover just how much matters of the heart flustered Hermione.

While Hermione was off delivering files, Lucius Malfoy strode into the archive. “Hello, Lucius,” Lenore said, as he approached the desk.

“Good morning, Lenore,” he returned, but his eyes were scanning the room, obviously looking for something… or someone.

Lenore knew better than to call a Slytherin out over something, so she merely inquired, “May I assist you with something?”

“My personal library appears to be lacking on the subject of cauldrons, and I’m wondering what the archive has to offer.”

“Is there anything in particular you are looking for?”

“Yes, specifically, figures that tell me the history of trends in cauldron thicknesses vs replacement intervals.”

Walking around the front desk, Lenore said, “You would be surprised just how much research is done on this subject. Would it be all right if I have Horacio direct you to the relevant section and I’ll send Hermione to find you when she returns. She audited that particular section just last week, so she will be more familiar with it than I. If you find something before she arrives that you wish to examine in more detail workroom four is available.”

“Thank you, Lenore,” Lucius murmured, already following the spectre towards the section she had pointed out to him.

When Hermione returned, Lenore was just coming back to the main desk, and she was carrying a pile of returned files. She placed them on the work area in their room and turned to see Lenore grinning at her from the doorway.

“Lucius is down in stack six hundred and ten, I told him I’d send you down when you returned. You audited the cauldron section last week and that’s one of the things he’s interested in.”

“One of the things… Lucius Malfoy?” Hermione squeaked.

Lenore frowned. “How many Lucius’ do you know?”

“I can’t go down there,” and she placed her hands on her cheeks, knowing she was already blushing. “Oh no, I hate that I always blush.”

“Go, Hermione, I’m sure he’ll find your innocence enchanting.”

This reminded Hermione of one of Lucius’ comments while they were having tea, and her blush spread. “You t-think I’m an innocent as well.”

“Sweetie, you certainly are acting like one,” and Lenore’s brow furrowed. “May I tell you something?”

“Umm, yes, I suppose so.”

“Men like it when women blush.”

“You’re joking,” she scoffed.

“No seriously, Severus told me it was one of the first things that attracted him to me. I would sit in his class and blush at how much his voice turned me on, and he said it used to drive him mad with desire.”

“I’m not sure I want to drive anyone mad with desire.”

“Of course you do. Live a little, Hermione, now you march down there and enchant Lucius.”

“Umm… c-can’t you help him. I’ll just embarrass myself in front of him. He’s so elegant and handsome, he would never be captivated by me.”

“He already is, now go! You know more about the subject than I do anyway,” Lenore ordered.

Hermione gave in gracefully. She was not going to plead, although was wanted to. She was terribly confused by the feelings building inside her. She may have been calm on the outside but she was a quivering mess on the inside as she walked down corridor twelve and through the next door. Her footsteps echoed in the quiet and the only other sound she could hear was the gentle flipping of pages. She stopped at the end of the stack when she saw him silhouetted against the ball of light he’d conjured at his shoulder so he could read, and her heart jumped at how lovely he looked. He was deep in concentration and she shivered, wondering what that intense concentration directed solely at her would be like.

“Ah, Miss Granger,” he drawled. “Good day to you.”

“Hello, Mister Malfoy,” Hermione returned quietly. “H-how may I assist you?”

Once Hermione found out what Lucius needed she recommended several scrolls and files that he would require as her work ethic overcame her nervousness and she became her normal helpful self. All went well until she recommended a report that was on a shelf that was too high for her to reach, and she found herself caged between Lucius and the shelves. His arm came up passed her ear and waited for her to tell him which report.

“No, the next one to the left,” she whispered, terribly flustered by his nearness. His cologne smelt amazing and the warmth radiating from him had her fighting not to lean back so she was up against him.

His breath arrived in her ear before he moved a step back to free her. “You smell lovely, Miss Granger. Is that roses and violets?”

“Y-yes,” and she made the mistake of turning to face him, and found herself looking up into wickedly sinful quicksilver eyes. Her lip went between her teeth and her eyes opened wide. She saw his decadent mouth curling into a smirk and she found herself staring longingly at him.

When he finally took a step back from her, she managed to get her mouth to work. “I’m happy I could be of assistance to you, sir.”

Lucius had decided after his talk with Severus that a long slow seduction was what was called for. He had already fathomed that Hermione had little or no experience of the male sex and if he rushed her she would run, and that was why he took the step back. Part of being a consummate Slytherin was knowing when not to push an advantage. Of course he could have easily seduced her right now, and had his way with her up against these book cases, but he wanted more than that, so it had to be slow and steady.

He smiled, “So am I, Miss Granger. I may call on you again before I’m finished this report. As I told Lenore, my private library is woefully lacking in information on cauldrons, it’s more Severus’ department, but alas I have to write the report for the minister.”

“Just call me if you need me, may I take your chosen files up to one of our study rooms?”

“I can manage,” and he offered his arm. “But I would hope you will walk there with me.”

Hermione placed her arm through his and hoped that he didn’t notice her hand shaking as she did so. They walked back to workroom four and she left him to study the reports.

~~~***~~~

Since that day she has helped Lucius with several research trips, but coming up to the Quidditch World Cup they were very busy. It seemed that every members of the department of sports and games were asking for stats and past games information, in short, things that Hermione thought they should have already known, and she had not had the luxury of being alone with Lucius again as they had that first day.

They had shared several cups of tea during that time though. If Hermione made herself a cup while Lucius was there researching she always made him one too, and she sat with him while they drank it, but they had not ventured further than that. Although, she was fairly certain she could now class him as a tentative friend, but she didn’t want to let herself do that in case she was wrong.

~~~***~~~

Then the World Cup finally arrived, and tomorrow evening Hermione was attending this year’s final. She didn’t really want to go. She had seen little of Harry and Ron since the day she had sprained her ankle, but she realised that if she didn’t keep up with her friends from school they would move on without her. They were already all paired off and becoming serious about their relationships.

She’d had precious little in common with them at school, and had even less now. They didn’t understand her friendship with the Snapes—even though Lenore was a Gryffindor—and so she dare not tell them about her growing friendship with Lucius, let alone her infatuation with him.

Of course, Hermione realised that all of these situations would only get worse as time marched on, and she was happy to let things happen as they would; she was over her school friends and their juvenile attitudes towards many people. She found herself ready to move on if she needed to, and even had her speeches prepared in her head for the day that it came to making choices.

Today was not that day, but she knew it was coming, and now she hoped she was becoming friends with Lucius Malfoy, the father of Harry and Ron’s sworn enemy, someone whom the boys thought was nothing more than a cold-hearted Death Eater. Yes, that day was coming closer and closer

Whenever they were together, Lucius made her feel safe and secure. She had not told anyone about the panic attacks she’d been having ever since the war. She was all right around people that she trusted, and surprisingly within the cavernous archives, but out amongst people, large crowds and especially strangers, she was very uncertain.

Her group of friends with her for the Quidditch, included most of the Weasleys, Ron’s girlfriend Lavender, and Luna who was Harry’s fiancé, but unfortunately, everybody was opting for camping again.

After their time on the run the last year of the war, Hermione would be happy if she never saw another tent. She hadn’t ever told them that the smell of canvas was enough to make her nauseous these days, so she told them she would find alternative accommodation that was more to her taste. This had not gone down well with some people, but she wasn’t going to suffer through this weekend for anyone. She asserted herself and ignored the jibs.

There was something else that no one knew about her too, she was ‘Miss Muggle’ it was a brand of Muggle clothing sold through Madam Malkin’s shop, and her sales had been brilliant. She was looking forward to seeing how everyone looked now they’d had some Muggle guidance about their attire.

In a way, she was also looking forward to staying at the quaint boarding house she had found, and she planned to catch up on her reading for the remainder of the weekend while she wasn’t watching the Quidditch final. She knew that Harry and Ron had already been here for the whole week, and she couldn’t even start to express the level of her disapproval of them taking the whole week off work to attend a sporting event, but she didn’t say anything.

She would arrive just before dinner on the Friday night. She knew that Lucius was planning to attend on the same schedule as she was, but they had not talked about it past that so she didn’t know anything further about his arrangements, although she hoped she would see him over the weekend.

Severus and Lenore were staying at the same guest house as Hermione, but she was certain that they would keep to themselves; they were most definitely still in the honeymoon stage of their marriage. Hermione did wonder what that was like, and a couple of times she’d imagined curling up in Lucius’ arms to sleep at night, but she’d had to fan herself afterwards from the heat those thoughts produced in her face, and that wasn’t even mentioning the thought of her imaginings of what sex might be like.

Of course, she’d read copiously on the subject of sex, but she’d never had any experience with t, and to a certain extent this terrified her. She didn’t like not knowing what was common knowledge to everyone else. There was nothing she could do about it though, no one had ever been interested in befriending her in that way, and her chest constricted as she wondered yet again if she was only imagining Lucius’ interest in her.


	3. The Quidditch World Cup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:-**  
>  _I neither own nor own anything from this story. My plot is my own but the world of Harry Potter is the intellectual property of JK Rowling and associates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-**  
>  _Thank you so much to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter. Thank you also for your comments and kudos, I really pleased how this story is being received._

* * *

Hermione arrived at the boarding house as planned, late on Friday afternoon. She was shown to her room and she unpacked before coming down for dinner. However, when she arrived in the dining room the place was packed, and there appeared to be no spare tables. _You would think that the number of tables would match the number of rooms?_ She considered, as she looked around the guest house dining room at all the happy families having their tea.

It was as she did this that the waiter approached her. “Our apologies, Miss Granger, would you mind sharing a table? We have one other solidary guest. Again I do apologise, but I can’t think why there are so many people here this weekend?”

“Oh, perhaps it’s the pleasant summer weather,” Hermione commented as the waiter led her through the crowded room. As they walked, the Gryffindor witch noticed that the wizarding families crowding this Muggle boarding house were all dressed in faultless Muggle clothing.

When she had attended the World Quidditch Cup in her fourth year of Hogwarts, it had disgusted her at how little the wizards and witches understood about how Muggles dressed. Why they thought it would be so different eluded her, but this time around had seen her striving to right the situation.

She had gone to Madam Malkin and sealed a deal with her to supply proper Muggle clothes from a catalogue she herself had created for the occasion. This coupled with strategically placed articles in Witch Weekly seemed to have done the trick. Of course she expected things to slow down now that this major event was finally underway, but it was a nice little sideline and she intended to keep it going.

She was drawn from her thoughts as the waiter stopped at a secluded table with a beautiful view of the moon rising over the bay in the twilight sky. Hermione was instantly taken by the view and not by the, she assumed, fussy old lady she was about to be seated with. She was drawn abruptly from that assumption when she heard a silky baritone say, “Good evening, Hermione, my dear.”

Hermione’s head spun around and she was met with a flash of silver eyes looking back at her. She instantly had her usual reaction and blushed, especially when the occupant of the table rose and took a step sideways to greet her politely.

Their eyes seemed locked and Hermione’s hand found its way into Lucius’ grasp. “L-Lucius,” she stuttered, and was enchanted when he then bowed over her hand and kissed it before releasing it. His eyes never left her face in all that time, even as he motioned to the chair opposite and watched as the waiter seated her.

Seating himself once more he said, “This is an unexpected pleasure.”

“Yes,” she replied, but once she had her menu in front of her she hid herself behind it for a moment trying to compose her features a little. Hermione was finding it increasingly difficult to keep from being completely at sea around this wizard. The last six months had been amongst the most pleasant time she could remember spending in any wizard’s company. She had also learnt as she archived reports and papers at work that above anyone else, this wizard’s name was coming up as the sponsor of many projects that were helping to rebuild the wizarding world after the turmoil and trauma that had been Voldemort, and he had treated her like an honoured friend over the last six months.

Hermione sighed as she looked back at the waiter who had remained until she’d made her food choices, she told him what she wanted and handed him the menu. It was then that she heard Lucius’ cultured drawl say, “Hold my meal until Miss Granger’s is prepared,” and she smiled at him for being a considerate friend.

“Very good, sir,” the waiter replied and left them to themselves. Finally her eyes had to rise to her surprise dinner companion, and she found him watching her with an amused expression playing around his mouth.

He allowed her blatant perusal of his charcoal three piece suit, plum silk shirt and black tie, and after a moment he smirked before saying, “Well, Miss Muggle, does my apparel pass your test?”

Hermione gasped, “How did you know I was Miss Muggle?”

His smirk turned predatory. “You’d be surprised what I can find out, my dear.”

Smiling shakily she shook her head. “Somehow I doubt I would,” and breathing out a decidedly nervous breath she turned her attention to the view, as her hands fretfully smoothed out the material of her skirt.

Lucius changed the subject. “I believe this merlot will go well with your chosen entree, would you care for a glass?” he asked, a pale eyebrow aloft.

“Yes, thank you, that would be nice,” she blushed. “And t-thank you for allowing me to dine with you,” she continued hesitantly.

“You are most welcome,” he replied politely. “May I say, that you look lovely tonight, and I am pleased to have you—even as unexpected as it was—at my table as my dinner companion,” and he raised his half full glass to her. “We were interrupted in our discussion of arrangements for the World Cup, weren’t we?”

She smiled remembering the reason she had not known that he would be here. “Yes, several times.”

He was the picture of elegance, just as he always was. She picked up the glass of wine he had just filled and raised it politely in reply before taking a little sip. It was indeed a very smooth red, and its full-bodied flavour exploded on her tastebuds in a delightful way. It was sometime before she made another comment, but when she did she spoke nervously being very flustered. “It was not my intention to be dining with company tonight. I mean I had expected to dine alone, and I do not wish to cause you any bother,” she told him.

Lucius decided not to take offence at her speech; he could see that she was only trying to be polite. Instead he changed the subject. “Hermione, I hope by now that you would consider us more than mere acquaintances.”

“Oh… umm, yes,” but she didn’t say anything further. What did he mean, was he talking about only being friends, or did he mean that he wanted to be more than friends?

When she didn’t respond further, Lucius changed the subject once more. “Are you looking forward to the Quidditch?”

She grimaced slightly. “I suppose so…” she offered.

He waited for her to say more but when she didn’t he replied, “That does not sound very positive.”

“I’m afraid that is all the interest I can muster.” She sighed. “Frankly, I have only come because it seems that my friends think it is mandatory.”

“Ah yes, one must keep up with friends, mustn’t we?”

“It appears so, but Quidditch does not inspire me as it does them. Perhaps if I had someone … like-minded to go with…” but she suddenly shrugged. “Never mind,” she muttered and seemed pleased when their waiter arrived with their first course.

“No, you are correct, somebody like-minded is essential to the enjoyment of these types of function,” Lucius told her, nodding to the waiter. He watched the waiter leave and then asked, “Would you find me… as you say, like-minded?”

“Umm… y-yes,” and she squared her shoulders. “But I’m sure you have far more important things to do than entertain me,” Hermione replied, unable to keep all of the bitterness from her voice. “Besides, I suppose I should stick to my original plans,” but she sighed heavily, and saw Lucius silently questioning her as to why. Exhaling once more she said, “I have to admit that I’m perplexed by my friends… and fairly irritated. I had the idea that they should have grown up more by now,” she finished in a whisper.

Dabbing the corner of his mouth with his napkin, Lucius finally spoke. “For the record, Hermione, if I thought at this moment I had a chance of changing your mind, I would be honoured to escort you to the final tomorrow night, but as it is, I applaud your resolve to stick by your friends. However if you change your mind I will be waiting. As to your friend’s level of maturity, may I inform you that Gryffindors—pure members of that house—seldom reach full maturity without having someone to guide them.” He saw her about to take umbrage, and he smiled. “Do not mistake me, my dear, that was not a put down. You are a very brave witch, but one thankfully with a heavy Ravenclaw streak in in you. However, that is a double-edged sword, isn’t it?”

“Yes, I sometimes wish I had been placed in Ravenclaw instead,” and she shrugged as she pushed her food around her plate.

Lucius watched her dejected air and wished he might gain her trust more quickly. There were many things he could offer her, but for now he changed the subject. He glanced around the dining room. “They are not here. Are they camping at the site?”

“Yes,” and she shivered. “I cannot understand why they would want to after… _that_ year. We almost starved and froze to death that winter...” she could already feel her throat closing up as she spoke of it. “I could not even consider camping after that… but it all seems so easy for them,” she whispered softly.

Her eyes were welling up with tears that she was valiantly attempting to keep under control, and he could plainly see something that up until this moment he had only suspected; that for Hermione the war was far from over. Lucius found his hand coming forward to cover her hand, and his thumb starting to ghost over the knuckles of her small hand of its own volition.

“It appears easier for them because they do not think about it on the level you do,” he answered. “It backs up what I said before. They do not have your finer sensibilities, nor your virtuousness.”

Hermione blushed heatedly. “How can I be that innocent?” she scoffed, but glanced up from under her lashes at him.

Her coy gaze sent a spike of arousal through Lucius. Of course it never registered on his face, but his mind started processing that he was becoming more enamoured with this young woman every time he was in her company. He replied, “Despite everything, yes, you are still innocent, my dear. It is how it should be, but you have missed out on so much of your childhood because of that fiend, Voldemort,” He noticed that a beautiful smile broke across her face, despite her welling despair. “Yes, my dear, I have learned to say the name, remember fear of a name only increases,” he told her, deliberately pausing and taking a sip of his wine.

“Fear of the thing itself,” Hermione finished, and watched him use his glass to salute her in recognition before placing it back on the table.

Their eyes remained locked for some moments, and finally Lucius withdrew his hand from hers as their main course arrived and they both went about eating their food.

After dinner they went for a walk. The boarding house was set in rolling farmland and there were many quaint country lanes to stroll along. The moon was not quite full, but gave plenty of light as they walked, and as they meandered along they talked about everything and nothing, and most importantly their plans for tomorrow.

“I really should go and find my friends,” her lip went between her teeth. “But I’m not sure I want to.”

“If you must, you must, Hermione. You have made arrangements with them already, yes?”

“Yes, but…”

“Then you must, remember you’re only here because they thought it was mandatory.”

“Yes, I suppose so,” and she smiled that he remembered her comment from earlier.

It was well after midnight when Lucius walked Hermione back to her door. He took the key from her hand and opened it for her before placing it back in the same hand. “I have enjoyed your company tonight, my dear,” and he wrapped both his hands around the hand containing the key.

“Me too,” she whispered in return. Her eyes were locked with his and her lip was firmly wedged between her teeth. She really wanted him to kiss her, and to her great surprise and pleasure he slowly pulled her closer, ghosting his hands up to cradle her cheeks.

“Good night, Hermione,” he whispered and closing the distance between them he brushed his lips softly across hers.

“Good night, Lucius,” she replied shakily, as she felt him guiding her into her room. He reached forward and shut the door leaving her alone to go to bed.

Hermione got ready for bed in a dream-like state that night, and she decided that she could get used to having Lucius treat her this way. She couldn’t wipe the smile from her face and she hummed happily to herself as she performed her nightly bedtime routine.

~~~***~~~

The next morningthey breakfasted together, but Lucius excused himself once they were finished. “I’m sorry, Hermione, but I have a meeting to attend.”

Hermione knew she was disappointed, but replied, “I’m planning to spend the day reading, and I’ll go out to the playing field about five.”

“Then you have a good day, my dear,” and leaning forward he pecked her cheek.

“You too,” Hermione replied, as she watched him leaving.

She did have a pleasant day. She still loved reading just as much as she had when she was growing up, although she had less time for it now days. Then in the late afternoon, about five as she told Lucius, Hermione took herself to the campsite to meet her friends but they were nowhere to be seen.

The smell of canvas quickly made her feel quite sick to the stomach, and she was filled with horrific memories of last world cup, and then being on the run the last year of the war. Finally, as her panic started to mount she thought she saw a Weasley head in the distance so she hurried after the person, but she soon lost them in the crowd again. It was then that she noticed that she no longer knew where she was and that she was surrounded by fairly rough-looking people. Then worse, that there were many wizards leering at her, their thoughts not hidden as they openly ogled her. Hermione turned tail and ran, accompanied by the sound of their laughter at her unease, and shouted comments about what they’d like to do.

This was followed by someone letting off some sort of wizarding jumping jacks fireworks nearby, which exploded with quite loud bangs and her imagination went into overdrive. She ran back to the apparition point and turned away with a loud crack. Running back to the boarding house, she found herself having a full blown panic attack before she could get inside. Hermione usually managed to get herself under control fairly quickly, but this one was far worse than any she had experienced to date.

Clinging to the handrail of the front steps of the boarding house she started counting backwards from one hundred in threes to try and distract her mind. “O-one h-h-hundred… n-ninety seven,” and she tried to swallow around the lump in her dry throat, as her heart thumped wildly in her chest and she desperately dragged oxygen into her lungs. “Umm, ninety f-four…”

“Hermione?”

She heard her name, but was unable to turn as her head was still swimming, and really she thought she may have been hallucinating. Then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder trying to turn her to face him.

“Hermione, is there something wrong?”

Try as she might, she couldn’t make her head work. She couldn’t even manage to keep counting as she usually did, and her vision started to swim. She focused her eyes on the grain of the wood in the post she was using for support in a desperate attempt to remain conscious.

Lucius turned her to face him, but she couldn’t look at him; all her attention was taken by trying to keep air moving in and out of her constricted chest and what felt like her almost closed off throat.

However, to her surprise, the blond wizard in front of her seemed to know what the problem was and he started speaking to her gently. “It’s all right, Hermione. You are with me now, breath, Kitten. There is nothing to panic about, I will look after you.”

“Y-you w-will?” she managed to say, and her still panicked eyes finally started to turn and focus on him.

“That’s my girl. Yes I will look after you, I believe that it would be my great pleasure to look after you. Here,” and after looking around to see that there were no Muggles in the area Lucius transfigured a leaf from the magnolia by the step into a cup, he then used _Aguamenti_ to fill it with water and handed it to her. “Have a drink, it will help.”

He watched her shakily taking the cup and bringing it to her lips. “That’s it. Do you think you can walk now?”

Hermione finished the water and finally started to be able to breathe easier again. She nodded in answer to Lucius’ question and he led her up the stairs.

He guided her into one of the vacant parlours and closed the double doors. “What made you panic?” he asked, seating her on a chaise lounge.

She turned wide eyes to him, and her lip went between her teeth. “When I arrived, they weren’t where they said they would be, and… w-when I c-couldn’t find anyone… I f-followed a redhead I thought might be a W-Weasley, b-but l-lost them in the c-c-crowd. The s-smell of the t-tents and the… the,” and to her great mortification she dissolved into tears.

Without thinking further Lucius sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. “Shh, Kitten, you’re safe now. My offer still stands, you can be my companion. I would like that very much. Would you like to be my companion, Hermione?”

Pulling back enough to look up at him, Hermione turned her tear-stained face to him. “You would want me to accompany you?” she said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Yes, Kitten, why would you doubt that?” Lucius pushed a square of white material into her hand as he spoke, before adding, “Here, this will work much better.”

“Yes, t-thank you, I think I would like that very much,” she returned shakily.

“Very well, then that is settled.” He pulled a pocket watch from his waist coat and looked at the time. “We have a little time before the reception, why don’t you go and freshen up and I’ll meet you back here as soon as you’re ready.”

“What reception?” Hermione stated, confused. To her surprise Lucius chuckled.

“Hermione, there is a whole other side to the Quidditch World Cup that most attendees do not even realise exists. Allow me to me to escort you to the playground of the influential. I know you will fit in beautifully,” and he watched her smile, even as her lip went between her teeth once more, uncertain of this development.

“Oh! What should I wear?” and for the first time she looked at what Lucius was wearing. His attire was not formal, but it wasn’t far off it, and she surveyed her own plain sundress.

This made him chuckle. “Miss Muggle is asking me what to wear, after she’s told the whole of wizarding Britain what to wear.” He smiled at her. “Did you bring a cocktail dress?”

“Y-yes. I’ll be as quick as I can,” she informed him.

Lucius placed his hand on her arm. “Be as long as you need to be, Kitten, I’m happy to wait,” and he gave into temptation and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

“Y-you are?” Her smile increased, even as her brain stuttered to halt from his actions. “Oh, I mean, thank you,” she said finally.

Lucius sat back in the chair as she scurried out the door and disappeared, all symptoms of her attack almost gone. He could still hear her clearing her throat every few seconds, but knew from personal experience that that was a side-effect of panic attacks. He was glad that her tears were gone also, and that he had been able to make her feel better. He knew that people wanted to know who Miss Muggle was, most people were too dim-witted to work such things out. He, on the other hand, was terribly impressed by her entrepreneurial skills, and he wondered if she would allow him to introduce her in her guise.

Then his thoughts turned to her so-called friends. They really didn’t deserve her, but he was pulled from these thoughts by the sound of the door opening, and he watched, mesmerized, as a poised young woman he hardly recognised at Hermione entered the room.

Standing, he walked forward. “You look beautiful,” he murmured. “Shall we?” and he offered his arm.

Hermione smiled and took the offered arm, and as they walked she pondered her thoughts from last night. She was definitely feeling very at home in this man’s company, and especially in his arms, she could get used to that very quickly, and she wondered what would happen after tonight. She did not want to go back to being uncertain about things when she saw him.

From his point of view, Lucius was starting to reflect that despite her age, Hermione Granger was a potential life partner, and that thought scared him slightly. He knew it would rip her away from the world she knew. Her so-called friends would never accept that she wanted to be with a former Death Eater, and once again a stab of remorse pierced his heart, even as nothing registered on his face.

~~~***~~~

It turned into a wonderful afternoon and evening. They’d met up with Severus and Lenore, and Draco and Astoria at the reception, and Hermione had been surprised at how well she had been treated. Oh she knew that Draco had only been being polite because of his father’s choice of companion, but he had been faultlessly polite, and appeared to genuinely be at ease in doing so.

Lucius had introduced her to so many people. So many in fact that she had ceased to remember half of them, but she was happy.

Of course Kingsley was there. He had joined their group for a time and they had talked, he told her that he was pleased to see her interests were finally being put first. “You know, you could be so much more than those boys are allowing you to be,” he’d said.

This confused Hermione, and she noticed by some of Kingsley’s other comments that he was cooler towards Harry and Ron than she’d ever seen him be. It prompted her, once the minister had moved on from their group, to ask Lucius if there was an issue.

Lucius sighed. “I believe that the minister was hoping that things would be different by now.”

“What do you mean?”

“What Lucius is trying to say is that Potter and Weasley are still parading around like children, and he was hoping that they would have grown up by now,” Severus cut in.

Lucius rolled his eyes. “Severus, there was no need for the sledge hammer. Hermione did not need to be told that, she is well aware of her friend’s short-comings, aren’t you, Kitten?”

Hermione saw her former professor register Lucius’ new pet name for her—one that sent a shiver of pleasure through her each time he used it—and she ignored his raised raven eyebrow as she nodded. “Yes, I am well aware that they could be making their mark on wizarding society instead of living on the gratitude of the people and the Black and Potter family fortunes. Mind you,” she continued, “they did lose their childhoods to fighting a war. They are different from me though. It made me grow up fast, but it made them drop their bundle as soon as it was over. Perhaps if Harry still had Sirius to guide him,” and she left this sentence open ended.

Severus grimaced, and then sneered. “Yes, I’ll concede that you may be correct there, as much as I detested that man, Potter needs some support.”

“But while he works on the level of a Weasley there is no hope for him,” Draco put in.

Hermione was about to scowl and launch into a rant about what a good family the Weasleys were, when it suddenly occurred to her that Draco was indeed right. While they were a good family they certainly didn’t have grand expectations of their children, and the one who had pushed himself to achieve was constantly ridiculed by the rest. Her eyes cut briefly to Percy Weasley speaking with an important looking wizard from the French delegation beside Minerva McGonagall.

It was at this point that Lucius placed a hand in the middle of her back and leaning down close to her ear, he said, “Come, Kitten, it’s time to move to our seats for the game,” and started leading her to the front of the diplomatic box.

The game had been wonderful, and the company happy. England won this year, but Hermione was very happy when Lucius decided that it was time to go. As much as she’d enjoyed herself it had been a tiring evening for her, and she was hoping that Lucius might kiss her again and for that they needed to be alone.

As he walked her to her door though, it suddenly dawned on Hermione that this was the moment she had been dreading. She would be going home tomorrow and her thoughts from earlier came back to haunt her. They stopped at her door, and her lip went between her teeth as she looked up at the handsome wizard in front of her.

“Lucius?” she started.

“Yes, my Kitten,” his eyes were very intense.

“Umm, what happens now…? I mean I’ve had a wonderful time tonight, I c-can’t… umm.”

“Hermione, things won’t end tonight. I’m hoping that tonight is merely a beginning, now I’m going to bid you good night, and I will see you soon,” and he took the key from her hand as he had the night before and opened her door for her. “Thank you for being my companion tonight, my dear,” and he held out the hand containing the key to her.

This time as she plucked the key from his fingers she took his hand in both of hers and stepped towards him. “Lucius,” she breathed.

Smiling at her Gryffindorish behaviour, he chuckled and obligingly covered her lips with his. He knew this was what she wanted, and that she was finally ready for him to show her how he felt.

Hermione only had one kiss to go by, as she found herself participating in something magical, and she whimpered as he nibbled on her bottom lip. This opened her mouth enough to allow his tongue to sweep in to explore. Lucius’ kiss was a revelation to her, and she never wanted it to end. She slid her arms up to circle his neck and nature urged her tongue to follow his.

He growled softly as he deepened the kiss in response, and finally, when the need for a proper breath parted them, Lucius rested his forehead on hers. “I’ll be leaving early in the morning, but rest assured I’ll be in touch with you tomorrow.”

“That’s good,” Hermione replied. “I’ll look forward to it.”

“As will I. Good night, Hermione,” he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Good night, Lucius,” she replied shakily, as she felt him releasing her and guiding her into her room just as he had the night before.


	4. The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:-**  
>  _My plot is mine, however, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-**  
>  _I am so pleased with the response to this story. I have appreciated every kudos and comment. A big thank you to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter. This is only a short chapter (sorry), but I wanted an entire chapter for the next part. Please enjoy…_

* * *

The next morning, Hermione looked around the dining room for Lucius, regardless of the fact that she knew he wouldn’t be there. She sighed as she sat down, and Lucius’ parting kiss played though her mind once more.  She had dreamt about it, and her mind seemed fixated by it.

She had only been there a short while when Severus and Lenore came in. Like her, they were due to leave after breakfast.

Lenore led Severus over and asked, “May we sit with you?”

“Of course,” Hermione smiled. “Have you had a good weekend?” she enquired, cradling her tea cup in her hands.

Lenore grinned and glanced at Severus. “Yes, but the question is, have you?”

Hermione smiled, “Yes, I’ve had a wonderful weekend, all things considered. I got to catch up on my reading, and had a wonderful time with friends, and one particular friend.”

“Did you even see Harry and Ron?”

“No, and that’s a bit of a sore point with me. However, I suppose I shouldn’t be too hard on them, because if it hadn’t been for their carelessness I might not be as happy as I am this morning,” and she grinned, before stating excitedly, “I think Lucius and I became a couple last night, well at least we agreed to see one another anyway.”

“That’s wonderful,” Lenore replied, squeezing Severus’ arm as she watched Hermione.

Severus nodded in thanks to the waiter who placed a pot of tea and two cups on the table, and then leaned across to his excited wife while she poured their tea. “There’s the proof, my darling, I win,” he whispered, before cheekily flicking his tongue out and licking the shell of her ear.

Lenore gave a little giggle and turned an adoring look to him as she handed him his cup. “I guess you’re right, well, I’ll happily submit to your conditions,” she told him, her hand moving down to squeeze his thigh.

Hermione decided to let that go. She had no idea what they were talking about and the heated looks they were giving one another made her not wish to ask. She had noticed by the end of breakfast that both Lenore and Severus seemed to have eaten their own weight in food from the buffet, and she decided she didn’t want to comment on why they were so hungry either.

On the whole, breakfast with Lenore and Severus was the perfect end to a lovely interlude, even though she couldn’t help wishing that Lucius had been there too. _Oh well_ , her mind supplied, _there will be more occasions._

~~~***~~~

Hermione wandered back up to her room after breakfast, deep in thought. She didn’t have to check out until eleven, and she decided to pack up and then finish her book before leaving.

Severus and Lenore had also gone back to their room after breakfast as well, and Hermione wondered if they had only come down to eat breakfast with her, and she thought that was nice of them.

Finally her alarm charm told her it was ten forty five, and placing her book in her bag and collecting her belongings she went to the desk to check out with a sigh.

“Ah, Miss Granger, I hope you had a pleasant stay?” the man behind the desk asked.

“Yes indeed, thank you,” Hermione smiled.

“Please sign here,” he indicated. “Oh, and Mr. Malfoy left this for you,” he continued, handing her a sealed envelope from under the counter.

“Thank you, Mr. Stephens,” she said politely. She wanted to instantly rip the envelope open and read the contents, but prudence made her wish to be alone when she did so. She slipped it into her hand bag and picked up her carryall.

She was still considering what might be written in the letter safely in her bag when she was accosted by a familiar voice as she walked down the front steps of the boarding house.

“What the hell were you up to last night?”

Hermione froze and her brow furrowed, and as she looked up from walking down the steps and focused on Ron’s angry eyes. Lavender was standing next to him with her arms folded across her chest, tapping her foot on the ground and they both looked like they’d been sucking on lemons. Harry, Luna and Ginny were standing back from them with uncertain looks on their faces and they appeared to be waiting to see what would happen. Well, she was not dignifying Ron’s lack of manners with a reply. “Good morning, Harry, Luna, Ginny,” she said, pointedly looking over Ron and Lavender’s heads.

Ron however, was not to be ignored, and he stalked forward into her personal space, and pulling her around roughly he repeated his question with menace. “I said, what the fuck were you up to last night?”

Raising an eyebrow at him, Hermione turned away and walked by him, saying to the others, “My apologies, when I couldn’t find any of you yesterday afternoon, I came back here and agreed to accompany Lucius instead. He had already asked me to the reception, but I declined at first because I had agreed to meet with you guys.”

“I bet you didn’t look very hard,” Lavender put in. “Wanted to get all brown-nosey with Death Eaters.”

Hermione ignored their comments. “I went to a wonderful reception, Kingsley would have liked you to have been there too, Harry.” Hermione saw guilt wash over Harry’s face yet again. She could still feel Ron and Lavender’s eyes glaring into her back, but she pushed on, even as she felt her throat constricting. “Perhaps you, Luna and Ginny would like to come for dinner one day next week and I’ll tell you more.”

That made Ron change tack. “Oi, what about us,” he demanded, but before she could answer he added, “Have you become Miss La-de-da now you’re a Death Eater’s whore?”

There was a shocked intake of breath from all of them, and Hermione wheeled around and her fist connected with Ron’s cheek before anyone could say anything. She was breathing heavily and cradling her obviously injured hand as she then told him, “I am treated with respect and caring by the people I attended last night’s reception with. They are my friends, and you would do well to remember that, and if we were not standing on a muggle street you would be feeling the full extent of my displeasure right about now, Ronald Weasley, so I would be very careful about making further comments concerning things you know nothing about. Oh, and for your information I spent a very pleasant evening not only in the company of Lucius Malfoy last night, our group also contained Kingsley Shacklebolt, your brother Percy, Severus and Lenore Snape, as well Draco and Astoria, Neville and Augusta Longbottom and Minerva McGonagall and _everyone_ was polite and good company. Many things have moved on since the nastiness of the war, but it’s attitudes like yours, Ronald, that are stopping the true reconciliation of this world.” She turned away and walked passed them all without another word.

Hermione was surprised when Luna hurriedly fell into step with her with Harry in tow. “Did you know that Draco is my cousin?” she announced unexpectedly.

The Gryffindor witch could not get past her anger to answer, but it didn’t matter, Luna just kept talking.

“I tried to tell Harry that he should have taken the minister’s invitation to that reception, but Ron put up such a fuss about not being invited that Harry declined.

“I expected that,” Hermione muttered, and she abruptly stopped and placed her hand on Luna’s arm. “Look Luna,” and she looked over the blonde’s shoulder to Harry. “I would still love to be friends with you guys. But after that little outburst I’m just not so sure about Ron and Lavender anymore.” She sighed, “I want to spend the little free time I have with people that make me happy. You two have to make your own mind up about things, but I will not have people making false statements about me, just because they do not like who I’ve been keeping company with.”

Hermione glanced up from her speech to see poor Ginny standing in the middle looking lost, and not knowing where to go. Ron was trying to order his sister to come with them, but she obviously didn’t want to and was looking towards where Harry and Luna had gone. “Poor Gin, she’s the one being pulled apart now, because of attitudes that should have died with the hurt. I’ll never forget what happened during the war.” Her lip quivered as she continued. “Do you want to know why I didn’t want to camp with you guys?” and Hermione cleared her throat. “It was not, as Lavender suggested, because I thought I was too good to. It was because the smell of canvas now makes me physically sick, and I spiral down into panic attacks in large crowds and unfamiliar situations. I need someone I can trust to stay with me now in large crowds. It’s all as a result of memories from of the war, and yesterday when I couldn’t find you guys, that’s exactly what happened.”

“You trust Lucius Malfoy more than me?” Harry said, hurt evident in his voice.

“Harry, you guys have always thought I was just one of the boys, but I was in a terrible way by the time I got back here yesterday,” and she pointed to the boarding house, “and Lucius stepped in and assisted me, just like he did that day in Diagon Alley when I sprained my ankle and you guys kept walking, and countless other times recently. Look, I need to go now, I will not give Ron and Lavender the satisfaction of seeing me cry, and I swear that they have upset me for the last time. Hermione watched them a moment, and then sighed before saying, “The long and the short of it is that Lucius and I have become a kind of couple, and I really like him. He is nothing like the wizard we knew during the war.”

“He could just be pretending, ‘Mione,” Harry cut in.

“No he’s not, he’s as genuine as Severus or any of us are. I do not know if it will work out or not, but it’s my life and my decision, and I hope you’ll give us both a chance.” She shrugged. “However, if you can’t accept my life choices, do not think that I will change my mind. I’m prepared to move on, but I hope I’ll have your support and that I’ll hear from you soon.” She glanced back at Ginny once more. “Take care of Ginny, yeah? I’ll catch you both later… I hope.”

Hermione turned and walked to the apparition point, not realising that a couple was watching from the upstairs window of the boarding house. Severus had his wand ready in case Hermione needed defending. Lucius had informed Severus last night after he’d seen Hermione home that he thought there might be trouble in the morning.

The blond wizard had known that Hermione was too caught up with everything last night to notice that they had been seen on the big screen in the stadium on several occasions throughout the night.

The raven-haired wizard glanced down at his naked wife with her arms wrapped around his bare waist and her delicious coppery curls all tussled from their latest round of love-making, and he smiled. “I hope she hasn’t hurt her hand too much on that boy’s bone-head.”

They saw Hermione leaving, and Lenore commented, “We’ll send her some healing salve when we get home, and she’ll get a laugh out of that hopefully.”

Severus chuckled as he watched Ginevra Weasley finally making up her mind and walking towards Potter and the Lovegood girl. He had a screaming urge to curse the dunderhead shouting obscenities at his sister, but then he saw the moment that Harry Potter finally took on board what Ron Weasley was doing to him. Severus turned away from the window and left them to themselves now that Hermione was gone and his duty to his friend was done.

The Potions master saw Lenore disappearing into the bathroom and heard the shower turn on and this took all of his attention away from what was going on down stairs.

~~~***~~~

Outside, Harry was stalking towards Ron; he had wanted to do what Kingsley asked of him, but had given in to Ron. He was always giving in to Ron, maybe it was time for him make a stand. “That’s enough, mate,” he said. “We’re in public, mind your language.” He glanced back as Luna took Ginny by the hand and showed her support.

“So you support Hermione,” Ron barked.

Harry’s head snapped back around, this was it. “Ron, I’m trying to see this from all sides, but frankly mate, I think it’s time we both grew up. That’s all Hermione’s done, she’s learned tolerance for people, like an adult.”

“Tolerance for Death Eaters?”

“No, for all people. Look Luna and I need to go. I’d like a shower and a real bed, and then I’ve got to catch up on a week’s work. We really shouldn’t have come out here for so long, see you later, yeah.” Harry left Ron glaring after him, and when he got back to where Luna and Ginny were standing, he rubbed Ginny’s arm. “Gin you’re welcome to come to if you want, we’ve got plenty of room.”

“Thanks Harry, but mum’s expecting me. Maybe later, okay?”

“There’s always room for you, love, we’ll be happy to have you.”

Harry was guilty about Ginny, they had never achieved the intimacy they’d had before Harry had left to go Horcrux hunting, and then well, he and Luna had been the ones to hit it off after becoming very close while they were staying at Shell Cottage.

There was something else though that Harry knew too, and he wondered if Hermione had noticed as well. Their last year at Hogwarts Ginny Weasley had spent much of her free time mooning over a fellow seventh year student. At the time the young man had been forbidden to her, well he still was in their world, but in Hermione’s perhaps not.

Of course, Harry knew that any interest Ginny showed in Zabini would never be well received by most of her family, but he was certain that the more progressive members like George, Percy and Bill would accept it if it became serious.

He watched the woman in his thoughts apparate away before them, and he pulled Luna into his arms. “I can’t wait to get to the privacy of our own bedroom, love,” he told her, nuzzling her hair

“Mmm, that will be nice,” she said, in her usual dreamy style, rubbing herself against him.

They had not had any privacy all week, and for a couple who expressed their love for one another in the privacy of their own home more than once a day, living in a tent with several Weasleys had been trying. Very trying!

Back from the shower, Severus saw the last of the friends out the front of the boarding house departing. He would owl Lucius about the Weasley boy as soon as they got home. He would want to know that Hermione was upset, but had acquitted herself brilliantly with the little shit.


	5. Being Romanced By Lucius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:-**   
>  _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-**  
>  _Thank you for all your comments and kudos, I really appreciate your thoughts and actions. A big thank you also to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter._

* * *

Hermione had come home with all intentions of putting the kettle on to make a cuppa and sitting down for a good cry. However, on arriving, she found a rather irate looking owl waiting on her kitchen windowsill and it shocked her out of her anger over Ron’s comments.

“Oh dear, I’m sorry to have kept you waiting,” she said, opening the window. The owl walked passed her and flew to one of her kitchen chairs, holding out its leg for her to relieve it of its delivery.

She detached what appeared to be a tiny bouquet of red roses, but as soon as they were free of the owl, she found herself holding armfuls of burgundy blossoms. “Oh, my goodness,” she gasped, gazing at them.

There was a note nestled in the middle of the carefully de-thorned blooms. _‘Thank you for a wonderful weekend, I am looking forward to seeing you in Brussels if you can come. Yours Lucius.’_ Hermione read it and almost swooned, and it was then that she remembered the letter.

She quickly put the kettle on and headed for her handbag, plunging her hand inside excitedly. Hermione was shocked when pain greeted her as her knuckles brushed the edge of the bag. She hissed in a breath and looked at her hand in shock, seemingly only now becoming aware that punching Ron had injured her.

A fresh vein of anger lanced through her at his hurtful comments. She looked at the letter in her hand, and placing it on the table she retrieved some ice as well as a tea towel, as decide not to allow Ron’s nastiness to affect her. She wrapped her hand in the ice-filled tea towel and opened the envelope as she sat down to read, while still casting looks at the roses on her kitchen table.

> _Hello Hermione,_
> 
> _I missed you this morning. I left early for a breakfast meeting in London. Allow me to reiterate the message on the roses I sent from my garden before I went to London. I enjoyed your company very much this weekend. The negotiations stemming from this morning’s meeting will move to Brussels tomorrow and I will be away for the next two weeks. As part of these trade negotiations, there is a formal dinner and ball on the Saturday evening. I would be honoured if you would accompany me as my date. Hercules will remain for your answer, and if you accept, I will organise everything for you, you just need to arrive in Brussels looking your beautiful self._
> 
> _On another topic from last night, I am fairly certain that you will be accosted by some of your friends this morning. Do not allow them to worry you, you had a spectacular social debut last night at the World Cup reception.  Rise above them, my dear, you are worthy of much more._
> 
> _I’m looking forward to hearing from you very soon._  
>  Yours  
>  Lucius

Hermione couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as she took the kettle off the hob. Accioing some parchment and a quill, she set about replying while her tea steeped.

> _Dear Lucius,_
> 
> _I too had a wonderful weekend thanks to you. I would love to attend the ball with you, thank you, and thank you for the roses, they’re beautiful. I’ll wait to hear from you._
> 
> _  
> Hermione xx_

~~~***~~~

About half an hour later a raven landed on her still open kitchen window. Hermione recognised the bird, and said, “Hello, Poe, what brings you here?”

The bird cawed and held out his leg, there was a note and a small pot of salve attached.

> _Good shot, Hermione. The attached salve will heal any damage to your knuckles. Lenore says she’ll see you tomorrow._
> 
> _SS_

It did not surprise Hermione that her altercation with Ron had been witnessed, and she laughed at Severus’ note, and gratefully applied the contents of the jar to her bruised hand.

Taking the note she wrote on the bottom, _Thank you, Severus_ , and after attaching it to Poe’s leg she watched him fly away. she wondered how long it would be before Lucius wanted to know why she hadn’t told him about hitting Ron.

Sure enough only moments later the owl called Hercules was back. It was only a quick note, and it got straight to the point.

> _Kitten, why didn’t you tell me you were injured? If I’d known that Weasley was a bigger idiot than I first realised, I would have insisted on delivering you to your home before I left this morning._
> 
> _I believe Severus has sent you some salve for your hand, if it does not cure the problem completely tell me, and I will provide a healer for you._
> 
> _Yours  
>  Lucius_

Her reply was also short.

> _Dear Lucius,_
> 
> _I am fine. The salve Severus sent is working well, and I was not about to let Ron get away with calling me names, but I could not use magic in the middle of a Muggle street._
> 
> _I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want to worry you. You’re busy, but thank you for caring._
> 
> _Hermione xx_

~~~***~~~

That night Hermione received two owls, one from Harry, explaining how they knew she had been with Lucius the night before, and asking her to dinner on Tuesday night. The other was from Lucius with instructions about Brussels.

> _Good evening, Hermione,_
> 
> _I hope you have had a good day. Here is what I have planned for the weekend. Would you feel secure to Floo from your work to the ministry in Brussels on Friday if I’m there waiting to meet you? I have reserved the suite next to mine for you, and I’m hoping that you can stay until Sunday afternoon. Of course, the ball is on Saturday night but the amount of time you stay is entirely up to you._
> 
> _Yours  
>  Lucius_

Hermione had already scribbled a note to Harry thanking him for the information and saying she would love to come to dinner. Then she started to consider what she wanted from her weekend in Brussels. She had only been to Brussels once before when she was about fourteen, and she had been with her parents.

> _Dear Lucius,_
> 
> _My day went quickly, and my upset this morning was cured by what your owl had for me. Your roses are now sitting, pride of place on my dining room table, and my hand is now healed._
> 
> _Then I caught up with my house work and did some reading. How was your day?_
> 
> _Yes, I would be fine flooing to Brussels if you were there to meet me. I can pack the night before._
> 
> _I would be pleased to stay until Sunday if it is convenient with you, but I would like to pay for my own room. I can’t expect you to foot that bill, after all, you only require me there for Saturday evening._
> 
> _Yours  
>  Hermione xx_

Hermione watched Hercules flying away and then walked to the fridge and looked to see what was in the freezer. Having perused the contents, she decided on a toasted sandwich.

She had just finished her sandwich when an owl tapped on her window. Curious she got up and opened the window. Like this morning the bird had a miniature bunch of flowers, and the same thing happened when she detached them from the bird’s leg. Only this time it was a mixed bunch and the note said, _‘For you coffee table, kitten. L xx.’_

The Gryffindor witch laughed, “How sweet,” she murmured, unable to stop smiling.

She was just about to get ready for bed when the next owl arrived, opening the letter she eagerly read it.

> _Dearest Hermione,_
> 
> _I hope you liked the flowers, the hotel has a lovely florist shop which is currently open at my request._
> 
> _Even though you say you are unharmed now, I would like to know all the details of your problem with Weasley this morning, if you please._
> 
> _I might as well tell you now, Hermione, I am a wizard who likes his own way. Of course, this does not mean that I will not discuss things, but as for paying, my mind is made up. Thank you for offering, but this is my treat to you. I wish to take care of you, so I would like to pay for everything, it’s not as if I can’t afford it. I hope you can allow me this pleasure._
> 
> _Perhaps I should also tell you that if I thought I could get away with keeping you here with me for the entire fortnight, you would be currently sitting beside me. I know we have only just moved from friendship to something deeper, but I do not think I will ever tire of your company. I believe I will ‘require’ you with me as frequently as you will allow and not just for social occasions._
> 
> _Alas, my day was boring tedium, as you can imagine, trade negotiations are not the most stimulating of subjects, and especially on a Sunday. Tell me, do you ride? Horseback is by far the best way to see the grounds surrounding my home, and I am planning a picnic for us when I return._
> 
> _I suppose I should bid you good night now, sweet dreams, Hermione._
> 
> _Love  
>  Lucius._

Reading back through it again, Hermione’s stomach twisted in pleasure  at parts of the letter, and she supposed that she should take him to task over the more chauvinistic portions of his epistle, but really, he was exactly how she wanted him. She wanted someone to counter-balance her over enthusiasm, and to look after her when she needed it, and Lucius was proving perfect at present.

She curled up in a ball and wanted to squeal, she couldn’t wait until Friday, although she felt slightly queasy at the thought of going to Malfoy Manor.

~~~***~~~

In his hotel suite in Brussels, Lucius had just showered and was wearing black silk pyjama bottoms that were slung low on his hips. He had another day of monotony in front of him tomorrow, and he’d just played out a very nice fantasy in the shower starring the young woman he was acting like a besotted teenager about, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about it.

It had been a very long time since he’d felt this good about anything, and with that in mind he strode to the phone, ordering one more bunch of flowers for the evening. This time he asked for lily-of-the-valley. It was a deceptive little flower. Very beautiful and appearing quite delicate, with an exquisite fragrance, but deadly if used in the wrong way. He chuckled to himself. Very much like a certain Gryffindor witch her knew.

He couldn’t wait to get Miss Hermione Granger all to himself. It had been some years since he had been this interested in a witch. There had been none worthy of him, but this young woman was a gem, and well worth any trouble it caused him along the way.

He knew that he’d come out of his last note to her sounding very opinionated, and he wondered if she would take him to task about it, and he looked forward to receiving her next missive.

Pouring himself a glass of whisky from the well-stocked bar, he went to stand at the open French doors. This city was one of his favourites and he couldn’t wait to explore it anew with Hermione. What he’d said in his last letter was true, he’d taken such a liking to her over the weekend that he would like to keep her with him if he could.

As he thought about this there was a knock on his door. Turning, he summoned his robe and went to answer it. He handed over a substantial tip and thanked the florist for staying open for him, as he took the delicate bouquet from her and shut the door.

He had just sent his owl on its way with the flowers when he saw his other bird winging its way toward him once more. His heart fluttered in anticipation of her words and he found himself becoming aroused just by the thought of her.

> _Dear Lucius_
> 
> _I must confess that I am really looking forward to the weekend, and I’m sure that the week will drag terribly just because I want it to go quickly._
> 
> _No, I’ve never ridden a horse, but I would love to try it. But, Lucius, I’m not certain that I could come to Malfoy Manor, I’m afraid your house would have the same effect on me that the smell of canvas has. I’m very sorry._
> 
> _As to my disagreement with Ronald, well, it appears that my friends saw us together on the big screen in the stadium. I don’t remember us being featured there, but they saw it. Anyway, be assured that I am unharmed, and he is very lucky that he chose to take me to task about it in a Muggle neighbourhood or he would have come out of the experience with much more than a punch for his comments._
> 
> _I have severed my friendship with him, and while that hurt, I also realised that he has never made me feel good about anything. He appears to have made it his task over the years to always try to hold me back and stop me from feeling good about things, generally belittling my achievements. Even back as far as the Yule Ball for the Tri-Wizard Tournament_ _school; his jealous tantrum upset me enough to ruin the night for me after I’d been so happy at having a date with Viktor Krum and receiving my first kiss._
> 
> _I’ve told both Harry and his fiancé Luna (as well as Ron’s sister Ginny) that I would like to keep their friendships. I don’t know if it will work out. It appears to be the exception rather than the rule, to keep the friendships you make in school as you grow up and move on with your life. I expected this, but there is no need for the nastiness that Ron goes on with. Harry sent me an owl earlier today, and he and Luna have invited me over for dinner on Tuesday evening, so I will see what happens._
> 
> _Reading through your last letter, I was struck with some of your opinions. It is good that you know your mind so well. I suppose you’re expecting me to disagree with being looked after and cared for by a man. Well, I’m sorry, but you won’t get an argument from me about that. My father was always kind and loving to my mother, he took her opinions into consideration and they discussed things, but he was definitely the head of the household. I think a man needs to feel that he is the head of his house-hold, and with the support of his partner (like my mum and dad)._
> 
> _I hope I haven’t shocked you with my talk of partnerships, I not adverse to someone taking care of me (my father took wonderful care of my mother and myself) but I’m looking for an equal._
> 
> _It would also give me great pleasure to spend the whole two weeks with you, but won’t you be busy with your work?_
> 
> _Well, I better get to bed if I’m going to go to work in the morning._  
>  _Good night, and sweet dreams to you too.  
>  Hermione xx_

Lucius closed his eyes tightly and sighed, of course she would not be able to go to the manor after what that bitch of a woman did to her there. He had to admit that he hated those parts of the house himself. Every time he entered them, the echoes of that odious fiend were with him. They had not spent Christmas there last year or this year, as Draco had refused to go there, and he cocked a pale eyebrow. _My good Merlin, if I hate going there and Draco refuses to, what will happen to the place? Of course, Narcissa would happily have it._ “Bitch!” he muttered and sneered. She was almost as bad as Bellatrix was.

_I couldn’t bear to sell it off though. I am the custodian of my family’s history. However, I could transform it, perhaps I should talk to Draco about it_. With that thought he sighed and pulled a fresh piece of parchment towards himself.

~~~***~~~

Being reminded of what had happened at the end of the war—no matter how accidental it had been—had upset Hermione, and despite placing the beautiful spray of lily-of-the-valley beside her bed, she tossed and turned all night.

She desperately wanted to get to know Lucius, in fact, she knew she had already fallen for him heavily, but was a relationship between the two of them even possible? They had been well accepted by both his and her peers at the reception the night before, well if you discount Ron and Lavender. Neville had even commented that he had expected her to go for an older man.

_I suppose I’ll find out what Harry thinks about it all on Tuesday evening, but does it even matter to me what he thinks. Has he ever been there for me… mind you, I guess a better question is, have I ever allowed him to be there for me? He was always so needy that I was the one who always had to be there for him._

She turned onto her back, and wondered if Lucius was asleep yet. _How can I go out with a man and not be able to go to his house for fear I’ll have a panic attack? That’s just not possible, is it? Have I forgotten about what he was like when we were growing up?_

Then at three o’clock when she was still awake, her thoughts had become even more manic. _What if Ron’s right?_

This made her miserable, and she curled up in a little ball and sobbed. She was exhausted, and the whole fairy-tale came crashing down around her. The obvious answers were that she couldn’t go out with someone like Lucius, and she couldn’t allow herself to be somewhere she didn’t feel safe.

But he’d promised to keep her safe, and to look after her. Could she trust him to do that? What if Harry was right? What if it was all an act? This was all so confusing, and she was thankful when her tired brain finally admitted defeat and her eyes closed.

Of course, that only lasted as long as it took for the nightmares to start, and she found herself sitting on the side of her bed, gasping for breath, tears streaming down her face. Outside the dawn was just breaking, and the weak light made her feel empty, cold, and so very alone.

Struggling up off the side of the bed once she had the worst of her panic under control, she stumbled to the bathroom. After going to the loo, she continued towards the kitchen, where she found that she’d obviously left the window open last night because one of Lucius’ owls had arrived and was asleep, perched on one of her kitchen chairs. Trying not to disturb the slumbering bird she untied the missive but couldn’t open it and definitely couldn’t help the tears rolling down her face as she went to the stove to put her kettle on.

What had started out last night as great happiness had turned to complete misery. There was no way any of this dream could become a reality, she was kidding herself, and as she made her tea she started to cry in earnest again.

Half an hour later, her tea was cold and she didn’t care. She didn’t want to do anything, and it was easy to send a note to work for Lenore, calling in sick.

~~~***~~~

Little did Hermione know that when Lucius did not receive a reply from her this morning, he sensed that talking about the manor last night may have upset her, and he was determined to make certain she was all right.

His meeting today did not start until eleven, so he arrived at the Belgium ministry building when it opened at nine and Floo’d to the British ministry. He took himself down to the archive, but after seeing Lenore, and being told that Hermione had called in sick, he asked Lenore where Hermione lived and had his driver take him there.

~~~***~~~

Hermione was taken by surprise when there was a soft knock on her door, but she ignored it, and was shocked when a louder knock followed, and a cultured drawl said after that, “Come on, kitten, open the door and tell me what’s wrong.”

Hermione flew to the door, not concerned about her state of dress or her tear-stained face. Lucius was at her door. She opened the door and heard him gasp.

“Kitten, what’s wrong?” he demanded, moving through the door as she stepped aside.

It just started her crying again, and she blubbered. “I like you… a lot, b-but, it’s just everything.”

“Come here,” and he pulled her into his arms. “I had a feeling my accidental faux pas last night would have far reaching consequences for you. I’m sorry, kitten” he told her, stroking her hair as he held her. “I just didn’t think, I wanted so much to show you the beauty of the estate. I have thought long and hard since then though, and if it’s all right with you, I would like your help to gut that wing of the house and completely remodel it. That fiend only ever saw that one section of the house. The rest is quite different. I also realised last night while I lay awake wondering if you were all right, that I hate that part of the house too, and Draco refuses point blank to go anywhere near the estate.” Lucius kissed her forehead. “Please tell me this will not ruin what we’ve started, I am so very fond of you as well.” His lips brushed more kisses across her forehead, and his hands came up to cradle her wet cheeks.

Hermione saw him looking at her with such a gentle expression on his usually inscrutable face and her heart melted. They had to make this work, it just felt too right to her to be wrong. “I w-want us to work,” she stuttered, hic-upping as she tried to regain her composure. “But there are so many obstacles,” and a fresh tear trickled over her lashes. “And I had that nightmare… about her, a-and what she d-did to me. W-while…” and she shook her head.

“While no one helped you,” Lucius finished for her softly and wiped her tears away. “I’m sorry, Hermione, so… so very sorry, there were many things I wish I could change, but that one event was the most traumatic of the entire war for me. I was helpless by that stage, I didn’t even have a wand to stop her.”

“W-would you have… stopped her, I mean?”

“It’s true to say that at that moment I did not realise how I would come to care for you so.”

To her astonishment Hermione saw tears welling up in his eyes as he continued to speak.

“Regardless of that, I would have suffered in your place had I been able to. You were everyone’s brightest hope, our saviour. Far more than Potter ever was, you were the brains that got the machine to move forward… and to see you….” Lucius started kissing her face again. “Hermione, if it would fix what I’ve helped to happen, I would give my entire fortune away.”

“But you are already giving to so many causes,” Hermione managed, as her brain started to feel like it was melting from his attentions.

“I know, but I would give more.” He finally kissed her lips, a light brush of his lips over hers. “If it would wipe away the horror from your mind, I would give it all.”

“Then you’d be in the same position as me,” Hermione said in her husky, cried out voice.

Lucius smiled at her. “I wouldn’t care. Tell me we can help each other past the hurt.”

“I’d like to try,” she returned.

“We can take one day at a time, get over one obstacle at a time.” He was punctuating his remarks with kisses again.

“One day at a time,” she sighed, her tears almost forgotten. “Oh, Lucius,” she breathed.

He chuckled and covered her lips, nibbling on her bottom lip. She moaned and he took the opportunity to sweep his tongue to into her mouth. He deepened the kiss without another thought.

Finally, Lucius rested his forehead on hers. “Now, since you’re already taking the day off, would you care to come with me?”

“But you’ve got meetings,” Hermione reminded him.

“Yes, but I have breaks and there’s a visitor’s gallery. Bring a book with you. Then we can have morning tea together,” he kissed her left eye. “Lunch,” and her right eye got the same treatment. “Afternoon tea,” he pecked the end of her nose, “and then dinner and a show tonight,” he told her before brushing his lips over hers once more.

Hermione couldn’t help it, she giggled at his attention. “What if someone sees me?”

“I’m fairly certain that anybody who could rat on you will not see you in the gallery at a trade negotiation meeting in Brussels. Now, have you had breakfast?”

“N-no, not yet.”

“Then get organised, kitten, we have to add breakfast to our schedule.”

“Lucius,” she said, laughing and shaking her head. “I can’t, but I could go into work late, saying my headache had subsided, and then I could Floo to Brussels after work and spend the evening with you.”

“No, I do not want you arriving in a strange place, where I’m not certain I can meet you,” Lucius told her.

“Oh, I hadn’t thought of that,” Hermione said sadly.

“Besides, once the ministries are closed for the evening you won’t be able to come back.”

Hermione looked puzzled. “So how was I going to get back for work tomorrow?”

“I would have recommended that you bring an overnight bag to the room I mentioned and I would have escorted you to the Belgium ministry in the morning. You could have Floo’d back to London then and just gone to work.

“I could still do that.”

“Yes, but you would still be Flooing to an unfamiliar location.”

“It would be the Atrium of the Belgium ministry, yes?” She watched Lucius nod. “So you know the layout, simply tell me where to meet you.”

“If I cannot be at the welcome desk, I will make certain that Pierre will be there. He is my secretary while I’m there, and he will escort you to where I am.”

“Then we have a plan. What will I bring to wear?”

“Dinner and the opera.”

“So formal?”

“Yes, kitten.”

Hermione came forward and hugged him. “I love the opera,” she said.

“I thought you might,” Lucius smirked.


	6. The Next Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:-** _My plot is mine, however, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-**  
>  _Thank you so much to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter, and also to everyone who is commenting and leaving kudos on this work, I am thrilled with the response this story has received._

* * *

Hermione’s day went relatively fast considering how nervous she was.

“You should have gone with Lucius this morning,” Lenore told her as they were finishing up for the day.

“And what kind of hypocrite would that make me after all the complaining I did about Harry and Ron taking a week off to go to The Quidditch World Cup?”

“True,” Lenore patted her arm, “and I am glad to have you here, but really Hermione, you had already called in sick and it was only one day.”

Hermione smiled. “I know, but you know I’m a stickler for the rules, and besides I think that one day might be the thin end of the wedge with someone like Lucius.”

“Mmm, Severus is the same,” Lenore said, and suddenly laughed. “Oh and be prepared, Slytherins like making deals, and they ruthlessly hold you to them.”

“Is that so?” Hermione replied.

Lenore grinned, but changed the subject. “So where is he taking you tonight?”

“Dinner and the opera.”

“Oh, not my style, but classy.”

“I love opera. I used to go with my parents.”

Lenore noticed that every time Hermione talked about her parents she got this sad, faraway look on her face, and she had often wondered why. She didn’t get to ask this time either, as a memo from upstairs sailed through the doors and arranged itself in front of them on the desk.

“Oh no,” Lenore groaned. “They’re obviously finished with cauldrons, and now they’re starting on poisonous ingredients. Severus will be beside himself.”

Hermione looked over Lenore’s shoulder. “They want… oh my goodness, this will take hours to put together.”

“Never mind,” Lenore stated, placing the memo in the inbox and going into their workroom for their coats. “You have an important date, and we didn’t see this memo until tomorrow morning.”

Hermione laughed. “You’re evil,” she told her friend.

“I have a very good teacher,” Lenore replied, and they both laughed as Lenore handed Hermione her coat and bag. “Come on, I’ll walk you to the Floos.”

“Good night, Horatio,” they both called, and laughed when all the old ghost did was snore a bit louder.

Horatio had been resident in the archive since he died on the job in 1621. When Lenore started working there—which had only been a year before Hermione—there had been two elderly witches running the department. They had both wished to retire, and had trained Lenore to take over. Once Lenore met Hermione she knew she would be the perfect other person for the job, she had convinced Constance and Amity to offer the younger Gryffindor the second position as soon as she had left school.

Both young women had mastered the archive well, but the presence of Horatio was an asset because he had spent almost four centuries hovering around; he knew everything about the place, well if you could manage to wake him up to ask.

Lenore and Hermione arrived at the Floos and Hermione took a deep breath. “Do I look all right?” Hermione asked, smoothing down the lace skirt of her red dress. She had changed in the loos before they’d finished work.

“You look beautiful,” Lenore told her. “Now, put your cloak on to save your dress in the Floo, and have a great time.” Lenore gave her a quick hug. “I’ll hear all about it tomorrow.”

Hermione put the cloak on that had been draped over her arm as they’d walked. It fell around her shoulders, and she fastened it before saying, “Thank you,” and stepping into the Floo.

~~~***~~~

Over breakfast, Lucius had reminded Hermione that he had already arranged her an adjoining suite where he was staying, and that she could use it as often as she liked over the two week period. She was very excited but incredibly nervous as she walked out into the atrium of the Belgium ministry. She had only taken one step when an elderly man approached her. “Good evening, Mademoiselle Granger, I am Pierre Beaumonet. Monsieur Malfoy ‘as been detained in session, and ‘e ‘as directed me to escort you to the gallery until ‘e is free.”

“Thank you, Monsieur Beaumonet,” Hermione said politely, and followed the genial wizard up a carpeted hallway. The Belgium ministry was much more opulent than the English one, and Hermione soon found herself gasping at the magnificence of it all.

Her guide led her up staircases, through hallways and around corners and she knew she would never find her way back out unaided, but she trusted Lucius, and by extension his secretary, and this made her think; she trusted Lucius Malfoy. Over the last six months he had proven to her time and time again that he would be there for her, Hermione Granger, a muggle-born witch, and it was at that moment that she realised that he was the one. Lucius Malfoy was the one she wanted to wake up next to every morning, the one she wanted to go to sleep with each night, and the one she shared her most intimate moments and secrets with.

Their age difference didn’t worry her, it never had. Besides, he looked almost as young as his son. Furthermore, screw anyone who did not approve. What right did they have to judge what made her happy? She had known for a long time that her friendship with Ron was not going to survive school; they were just too different. Oh they would always be acquaintances, but that’s as far as it would go.

Then she was being shown into a gallery that was almost identical to the visitor’s gallery in the House of Lords, only when she looked down over the railing the room had a huge oval table and not padded benches. Lucius was easy to pick with his platinum blond hair, and he was intense in his concentration on what the wizard on the opposite side of the table was saying to those assembled.

Hermione found him riveting to watch, and with the effortless power that just his presence commanded, she quickly found herself squeezing her thighs together as she became very aroused by him. The Gryffindor witch found that the idea of having sex with Lucius no longer frightened her. No, it made her giddy with anticipation.

She knew, even with her inexperience, that he had been holding back with her, and last time he’d bid her good night it had been wonderfully passionate. Then again this morning, he had been so intense in his concern for her and ardent with his kisses… she sighed remembering.

Being so caught up in her thoughts Hermione didn’t notice that the meeting had finally adjourned, and when she next looked up the delegates were filing out of the hall. Her fellow visitors started to disappear out the door she had entered by, and the fleeting thought occurred to her that maybe she should follow them, but Monsieur Beaumonet had delivered her here and she assumed that Lucius had told him to do so.

However, as seconds lengthened into minutes Hermione started to feel very uncertain, and her throat started to constrict. She swallowed hard and willed herself to calm down, but the more she talked to herself the more nervous she got. By the time she heard running feet coming up the stairs to the gallery she was starting to count backwards.

“Hermione, I’m so sorry,” and Lucius was in front of her, squatting down with his hands on her upper arms. “Don’t panic, kitten.” He had been detained by the minister as he left, and he’d broken his promise to her. The moment he entered the gallery he could see the panic in her eyes and her strained voice counting.

“I know, I shouldn’t,” she managed around the lump in her throat. “I’m just being stupid, I’m sorry,” she managed breathily.

“You can trust that I will always come for you, my love, and you are not being stupid. Come, are you able to walk?”

“Yes, I’m fine now you’re here.” Well, that wasn’t exactly the truth, but she didn’t want to appear too needy.

“Good,” he told her, taking her hand.

The stairs were narrow, and Hermione followed Lucius down with a tight grip on his hand. Then without warning, when they were about half way down the stairs, something occurred to her and she gasped. “You called me ‘your love’,” she whispered.

“That’s right,” he replied, stopping and turning around. “I would like very much for you to be so. Would that please you?”

The fact that Hermione was on the stair two above Lucius equalised their heights, and Hermione raised her hand to his cheek. “Yes,” she breathed. “I have spent a lot of time thinking about being just that recently, and I’ve realised I want nothing more than that.” Her eyes watched his face, unable to look away. “B-but I don’t know what to do… I’ve never….”

Lucius felt her hand start to shake, and he captured it in both of his. “That doesn’t matter, I do. Allow me to guide you.”

“Oh Lucius, I believe I’d like that very much,” Hermione managed, as his searching grey gaze seemed to pierce her very soul.

He gazed at her for a long moment, and then brought her hand to his lips. “Then come, my kitten,” and he tugged her forward slightly, landing her squarely in his arms, where he kissed her soundly. “The night is waiting for us,” he murmured as he released her lips.

~~~***~~~

Dinner had been wonderful and La Boheme, divine, and now they were walking arm in arm back to the hotel through Muggle Brussels.

“Do you know, I believe that Puccini is my favourite,” Hermione stated with great conviction.

“As much as I liked La Boheme and your company, I believe I am sorry that it was not Verdi playing tonight,” Lucius replied, planting a kiss on her temple as they walked. “I would have liked our first opera together to be something by Verdi.”

“Is he your favourite?” Hermione said with a shaky voice, and had to cover a yawn as she said it.

Lucius nodded, but said, “Exactly how much sleep did you get last night?”

“Not much.”

“Then let us get you somewhere where you can sleep.”

“I do not want this night to end that quickly.”

“Well, perhaps I want you to snuggle up next to me and sleep.”

“We could do that without… umm…” but Hermione couldn’t finish the sentence and she ducked her head, blushing madly.

Lucius pulled them to a stop and turned her. “Hermione?” To his surprise when her head finally came up her eyes were welling up with tears. “What’s wrong?” and he watched her lip go between her teeth.

“Lucius, I’m… umm… as I said I’m not very experienced. I don’t know what to expect, until the weekend just gone, I’d only ever been the recipient of one fairly tame kiss. I don’t know what you’ll want me to do. I’ve read lots, but often it made little sense to me. I mean I know how it works, but I-I…”

“Shh, don’t say another word. Kitten, part of your charm is your innocence, and I will never ask you to do anything you don’t want to.”

“But how will I know what I want and don’t want?”

“How do you know you want an apple danish over a cherry one?” he asked, and raised an eyebrow at her. “It’s the same thing, you’ll learn what you like and don’t like, and as for tonight... Well, let’s just take it one step at a time.”

“Oh!... Oh, I see, you must think my head’s in the gutter?”

He smiled wickedly. “No, but one day maybe it will be. Come, I have the urge to get you alone.”

~~~***~~~

Lucius watched Hermione give him a shaky smile as he happily ushered her into his suite. A virgin. He never dared to hope that Hermione would be completely untouched, and he couldn’t help feeling a little—well perhaps a lot—smug about it. Narcissa had been far from virginal when he’d married her, but then she was like Bella, neither of them had ever been chaste.

He sat Hermione on the lounge and knelt down in front of her. To her surprise he picked up her foot and removed her shoe.

“What are you doing?” she asked, nervously.

“You can’t sleep with your shoes on, and a foot massage will relax you no end.”

“Oh… Ooohhhhhhh!” she moaned as his fingers started to work.

He smirked knowingly at her and kept plying her stockinged foot between his strong fingers. By the time he’d finished one foot and started on the other he could smell the most delicious aroma wafting towards him from between her legs, and he had to clamp down very hard on the urge building in him to rush this to its ultimate conclusion.

While he worked, his eyes remained on hers and he saw her blushing bright red and uncertain of her pleasure. Placing her foot on the ground far enough away from the other one so he could move his torso in between her knees, Lucius swept his hands up her body and leaned into her. “Never worry about expressing your pleasure, Hermione. If you feel uncomfortable, say so, but do not be embarrassed about the sounds of desire, or feel guilty for enjoying yourself. This is the most private part of a relationship between a man and a woman, I enjoy hearing your pleasure and knowing I am pleasing you, just as you will learn to enjoy the sounds I might make.”

As he was speaking his thumbs had started ghosting over the hard nipples he could feel though her clothing, but his eyes never left hers, beckoning her to him. He wasn’t disappointed when she whimpered as her mouth attached itself to his. Lucius parted his lips to allow her tentative exploration of his mouth, and his fingers kept plucking gently at her breasts, and suddenly she slid forward on wrapping her legs around his waist and rubbing herself against him.

In a feat of strength, only achievable in situations like this, Lucius switched their positions, surging up and holding her legs as he turned and sat with her straddling his lap. The sounds she was making sent spike after spike of pleasure straight to his cock, and he shifted his pelvis forward so she could rub against him more fully.

Then finally, unable to stop her release crashing over her, Hermione tore her mouth away from his and groaned deeply as she came hard, and all with them both still fully clothed.

Her face was beautiful as she groaned and panted on top of his lap, and she felt so good up against him that Lucius found himself panting and holding back so he didn’t come as well. There was time for that in the shower later when he had her satisfied and had her safely asleep in her bed. “My precious girl,” he crooned, accepting her limp form into his arms.

Hermione giggled softly as she lay boneless against his shoulder. “Wow!” she whispered, still panting as she started adoring his neck with languid open-mouthed kisses.

“Shh, kitten, rest,” he urged, even as her hot breath on his neck was sending him wild with lust. He resisted it, and pushed forward on the lounge, rising to a standing position while still holding her.

“Where are we going?” her sleepy voice asked.

“To your bed,” Lucius stated, easily walking across the room with her in his arms. “The room I organised for you is an adjoining room. You can lock the door if you wish, but I thought you’d feel safer knowing I was close by.”

“Thank you, I do,” Hermione murmured, still completely content.

Lucius placed her on the edge of her bed, and kissed her forehead. “Good night, kitten. Breakfast is at eight?”

Hermione lay back and smiled. “Yes, eight, good night, Lucius,” and she watched him backing out the door, still smiling at her.

~~~***~~~

The night went quickly and Hermione slept better than she had for a long time. Her alarm charm went off at seven so she could shower and dress before breakfast. She stretched like a cat and glanced over to the empty side of the bed; the only thing that could have made her waking complete was Lucius beside her. Slowly rising, Hermione took herself to the bathroom. She’d had a quick shower last night and changed into her pyjamas after she’d been delivered to her bedroom, but now she took the chance of a longer shower.

She’d been too tired last night, but this morning her mind was busy replaying her first amorous adventure, and she couldn’t quite believe that she’d become so carried away. Just everything about the experience had been right: she loved the way that Lucius always smelt of a combination of luxurious cologne and his equally expensive cigarettes.

Most Muggle women would find the smell of cigarettes repulsive, but the wizarding types were like exclusive Muggle pipe tobacco mixed with an essence Hermione couldn’t place, perhaps a full bodied, rich port. Something of the like.

Then there were her surroundings, this hotel suite had to be the penthouse, they had risen ten floors in the lift, but she was uncertain how many levels the hotel had. Everything was sumptuous, Baroque inspired she thought. Of course, for all she knew the place had been built in that period, and all these furnishings were originals. _If that’s the case then they’ve done an amazing job at seamlessly modernising the place_ , she thought as she turned on the shower.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of another shower turning on and she realised that Lucius had just stepped into the shower on the other side of the wall. At first this made her blush, and especially when she heard him moan softly. She stilled and listened more carefully, her knees going weak with desire as she heard a ragged intake of breath then a series of soft rhythmic grunts. Hermione shocked herself when her fingers started to glide over her stomach in answer to the arousal she felt.

She had never started the day in this fashion. _Well, I guess there’s a first time for everything_ , her mind told her, and she giggled softly as she leant back against the shower wall and allowed her fingers to start sliding in and out of herself in time to the grunts she could hear on the other side of the wall.

Her own voice rose in unison with her obscured partner and she realised all too late that he would be able to hear her just as well as she could hear him, but she was already groaning and panting her climax by the time she thought of this. She stayed against the shower wall afterwards so her legs wouldn’t collapse on her, but finally she managed to finish showering.

~~~***~~~

It was exactly eight o’clock when Hermione left the sanctuary of the bedroom. She didn’t exactly feel guilty over what had happened in the shower, but she wasn’t certain what the feeling tickling through her mind was. She was fairly certain that it was almost akin to regret that there had been a wall separating them, and that the experience would have been so much better had they been in the same room. These feelings confused her, and then she caught sight of a deliciously unbuttoned Lucius leaning against the door frame of the balcony French doors. He had a coffee in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

He turned at the sound of the bedroom door, and a wicked little smile curled his lips. “Good morning, my kitten,” his silky voice drawled.

Her mouth reciprocated his expression without her even thinking, and she wanted to cringe when her voice came out squeaky. “Hello,” she managed.

He was there in an instant, cigarette vanished and coffee discarded on the table. He took her into his arms and kissed her good morning, and the fact that he was acting like there was nothing out of the ordinary settled her.

Hermione moaned into his mouth; his hair smelt amazing… he smelt amazing and her senses went into overload and he chuckled into the kiss when her lips opened to him. Yet again Hermione found herself thinking that she had never felt this way about anyone. No one could undo her as this wizard could.

When he broke the kiss, he smiled down at her. “Come, I have already ordered a selection of breakfast items,” and he sat her down before taking his seat opposite.

They had just about finished breakfast when Lucius sat back and said, “So, I am going to be without you tonight?”

Hermione had forgotten that she’d told Lucius about Harry and Luna inviting her to dinner. In fact, she had forgotten she needed to go. “Oh!... Oh yes, Harry and Luna,” and disappointment shot through her. She had to go to dinner at Harry and Luna’s.

Seeing her disappointment, Lucius reached forward and took her hand. “Do not worry, Hermione, I will come to London and meet you for breakfast Wednesday morning, if you like, and kitten, should you need me for anything before that then just call. In fact, may I show you a charm that will tell my wand if you need me?”

Gripping his fingers, Hermione thought about his suggestion. Was it too early to get this serious? She wanted to do this, but would she be trusting blindly, and her lip went between her teeth. “W-would… I mean… umm. I’m not sure,” she finally settled on. “As much as I want to, we haven’t really known one another…. I mean, that’s a thing that married people do isn’t it?” She glanced down at her lap uncertainly. “It’s just that I’ve never been in a serious relationship.” Though, she gripped his hand more tightly. “I don’t mean to sound like I don’t trust you, I do, but…”

“Hermione, I am serious about you.”

“And I you,” she replied.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“There really isn’t one. I was just unsure of what it means.”

“Will you allow me to think about that? Remember I said I would guide you, well, that’s what I’m doing.”

“Oh! I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, love, as I said, it is my honour to look after you.”

“You’re not doing it because you’re… g-guilty about what happened to me, are you?” Hermione instantly wanted to take the words back as she saw hurt pass through his eyes.

“You think I would want you out of some misguided desire for atonement? Well, I do not. I want you because you are a desirable witch. I have never had the pleasure of knowing a witch quite like you, or having someone I was free to choose to care for,” he told her stiffly. “Contrary to popular belief, I do not bed random witches just for notches on my bedpost. My actions as a callow youth sealed my fate, and it is only now that I feel safe to open my heart to a witch and not be worried that she will be used against me.”

Hermione realised she had pushed him to the edge of his patience and thrown his care back in his face, but she had to know it was genuine, and she needed to feel secure. “No one has ever wanted me before. I was too odd. I’ve only ever had one date, and that ended after one night. I never even understood what I did wrong when he didn’t want to continue our friendship past a few letters. I know I’ve upset you, but I need to know that I’m not going to end up trusting you only to have you decide that I’m not worth the trouble.”

“Not worth the trouble!? Oh Hermione. Why do you think so little of yourself?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s just how people have always treated me. They used my knowledge, but didn’t want me.”

Getting up, Lucius stalked around the table, and pulled Hermione up to cradle her in his arms. He ignored her squeak of surprise, and murmured to her, “Hermione Granger, your knowledge is only a small part of you in my eyes. You have impressed me. I realise you are very inexperienced, but my care for you is genuine, and if we part ways for any reason I will not act like a teenager about it. I am not a teenager in any way… well, except that I do feel like one on occasion at just how besotted I am about you,” and he chuckled and kissed her forehead before drawing her closer. “Hermione, you make me feel giddy and blissfully happy, and I can’t see me wanting to ever let you go.” As he was speaking he placed kisses in her hair.

She closed her eyes tightly and swallowed hard. “I feel deeply for you as well,” she whispered, “but you have to know how wary I am of trusting people.”

“They are always letting you down, aren’t they?” He watched her head lift from his chest and her emerald-flecked eyes came up to his. Lucius brushed her cheek with the back of his hand before resting it there. “I will not let you down, my kitten. What I feel between us is very precious.”

Without thinking any further, Hermione said, “Yes, I would like your wand and mine to be able to call each other. It would make me feel very secure.”

“Good, thank you,” he said, smiling down at her. His head ducked down to her cheek and his kisses started towards her lips.

They stood there kissing, with Hermione pushing up against Lucius’ strong body, wanting more contact with him, but finally the alarm charm telling them that it was time to leave sounded, and they reluctantly parted, panting and frustrated.

“How am I going to go twenty four hours without seeing you? I can’t Floo over here after dinner, the ministries will be closed,” Hermione moaned.

Lucius laughed. “I’ll organise something if you want to come back tonight, don’t you worry about it.”

Hermione smiled. “Thank you.”

“Now, may I have your wand a moment?”

Hermione handed over her wand and he held the tips together and murmured a spell that saw the tips glowing brightly. “Our wands are very compatible,” he told her. “Now we better get you to work,” he said, handing hers back as the golden glow faded.


	7. An Unexpected Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:-**  
>  _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-**  
>  _Many thanks to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter, and thank you to all of you for your comments and kudos, I appreciate every one._

* * *

Lucius accompanied Hermione into the workroom when they arrived at the archive. “I will see you tonight, Hermione. I’ll have Pierre arrange a portkey for you today.”

“From my apartment?”

“From where ever you may be, and safely into our suite,” he reassured her.

She smiled. “Thank you,” she said, looking up at him as she slipped her hands behind his head to pull him down to her height.

His hands arrived at her waist in answer and lifted her up onto the workbench behind her to equalise their heights a little more as he stepped in between her parted knees and pulled her closer, his mouth descending to hers.

They were still kissing heatedly when Lenore arrived. The sound of the door opening made them part hastily, and Lucius assisted Hermione back to the ground.

She quickly grabbed his arm though when her feet initially refused to hold her up. “Oh!” she gasped.

Ever the cool, calm and collected aristocrat, Lucius made certain she was stable and then leaned down to kiss her cheek. “I will see you tonight, my kitten,” he whispered in her ear, and while still squeezing her arm gently in support he turned to Lenore. “Good morning, Lenore.”

“Lucius,” the redhead acknowledged, trying very hard not to grin while watching as he swept from the room. She turned to a very flustered looking Hermione. “Well, it looks like things went well last night.”

Hermione blushed heatedly. “Mmm,” she said, giving a longing look to the door that had closed behind Lucius. “Lenore, is it possible to fall in love this quickly?”

“Of course it is, sweetie. I knew with Severus the first time he kissed me, and I had only just turned seventeen.” She laughed softly and explained further seeing Hermione’s furrowed brow. “He told me later that it had almost driven him insane waiting until I was of age,” she stated with a wistful expression.

“So that was when I was in my first year at Hogwarts?”

“Yes,” and Lenore paused to take off her cloak and send it and her bag to her hook. “And of course, I didn’t help matters. I was a terrible tease.” She giggled, obviously remembering something, but she didn’t elaborate.

Hermione finally pushed off the table she was still leaning against and said, “I’ll start compiling the resources for the memo we didn’t receive last night,” and she laughed softly. She had the urge to keep herself very busy today; if she didn’t she knew that her unresolved frustration from her two wonderful snogging sessions with a certain blond wizard would make her crazy with want before tonight.

~~~***~~~

When Hermione finally arrived home from work she found Hercules waiting for her. Before they’d left yesterday morning Lucius had warded her kitchen window so that Hercules and his fellow owl, Thor, could come and go as they pleased, but nothing else could get in without permission.

She greeted the owl happily and took the envelope from him ripping it open impatiently.

> _Good evening, Kitten,_
> 
> _I hope you had a pleasant day. It is currently lunch time here, but I know you will not get this until you arrive home from work._
> 
> _The session at the ministry is likely to extend late into the evening tonight, as a delegation of English Potions masters (including our friend Severus, although he won’t be attending until tomorrow) have submitted a request to the Egyptian envoy to have a shipment of Coptic jars released to them for research purposes. It is likely to be a heated debate._
> 
> _I am telling you this in case you arrive at our suite before I am able to get away. The Portkey enclosed in this missive is not time restrictive, and it is also reusable. It functions with the spell ‘Portius’ and one tap of your wand._
> 
> _I look forward to starting where we left off this morning._
> 
> _Do not feel that you have to reply as I will likely see you before I get your response._
> 
> _Love  
>  Lucius_

Hermione smiled down at the little gold paper weight and placed it carefully in her bag with a security spell on it so it couldn’t get lost. “Our suite,” and she smiled. “Even though you probably do not believe it, you are a dear man,” Hermione said to the kitchen at large, and walked over to put the kettle on.

~~~***~~~

Part of the reason that Hermione wanted to have dinner with Harry and Luna was to try and make Harry see reason over Lucius. However, dinner turned out to be a tense affair because Ron and Lavender turned up without an invitation and also without bringing anything to add to the meal. Hermione had picked up a dessert cake and a bottle of wine on her way home from work.

Therefore, regardless of her wish to speak with Harry and Luna, nothing was said and she couldn’t help thinking that Harry looked just as annoyed as she was about their uninvited guests.

The whole evening—two mind-numbingly boring hours—passed by with Ron reliving the Quidditch World Cup final while Lavender cooed over him like a baby.

Hermione couldn’t wait to leave, and did so at her earliest opportunity. “Well, I better be going, I have some things to do before I’m finished tonight,” she stated, smiling.

“What could you possibly have to do?” Lavender asked, obviously quizzing her.

Hermione turned to the witch she had never seen eye-to-eye with and said, “Why are you interested? I’m boring, remember.”

“Besides, you haven’t apologised to Won Won for hitting him yet,” and she snuggled into Ron’s arm. “Has she baby?” she cooed to him.

Hermione grimaced, knowing that this was not going to end well. The weird thing was that she glimpsed stress on Harry’s face as well. “Look, I was an invited guest here tonight, and I am not going to start a brawl in Harry and Luna’s home by explaining to you the depths of my displeasure over Ron’s comments to me. I will only say that I believe it is he who owes me an apology for his remarks, not the other way around,” and Hermione felt her chest starting to tighten as she tried to turn away.

Of course, Lavender Brown was not known for her tact. “You deserved what he said. You’re the one fucking a Death Eater,” the blonde snapped nastily.

Feeling a further attack of stupidity from Ron and Lavender coming on, Hermione turned to Harry and Luna. “Thank you for dinner, I n-need to go. I think coming here may have been a mistake, I’m sorry, Harry, Luna,” and she tried to smile but her lip quivered. “Lucius… n-never mind,” she said softly.

“That’s right, walk out. Can’t face what you’ve done, can you?” Lavender’s voice sneered.

“Yeah, don’t come running back to us, slut,” Ron added.

Hermione shut the door and walked away. Nothing had been achieved, and now she was more upset than she had been on Sunday. Why hadn’t Harry censored Ron and Lavender at least? He just stood there.

Standing in the dark, trying to control her emotions enough to apparate away, Hermione heard movement behind her and then a sharp pain and nothing. Miles away in Brussels Lucius Malfoy’s wand which had started to vibrate in its holster some minutes before, now started to burn his arm. Something serious had happened to Hermione, he rose from the table and calmly bowed to the speaker its head. “My apologies, Mr. Speaker, I need to attend to some urgent business.” He strode from the chamber only vaguely hearing Kingsley Shacklebolt giving his apologies as well.

“Lucius,” the minister called as soon as they were clear of the chamber. “Is something wrong?” Kingsley got his answer from the panicked look in Lucius’ normally composed unflappable expression. “What’s wrong?” he demanded, amending his question on seeing the blond wizard’s reaction.

“Something serious has happened to Hermione. If my wand is anything to go by she’s utterly terrified. I need to get to her,” he stated.

“Do you know where she is?”

“She was going to the Potter household for dinner and then she was coming here to Brussels. I’m expecting her to still be at Potter’s.”

“Then that is where we go,” Kingsley stated. “Come, we’ll Floo to my office and then I can apparate you to Grimmauld Place.”

Lucius simply followed, unable to get his thought processes working past the fact that something had happened to Hermione.

They walked into Kingsley’s London office.

“I will Floo to her flat and check there,” Lucius stated. He returned moments later, and shook his head.

That was enough for Kingsley and without ceremony the minister grabbed Lucius’ arm and they landed in the park across from Grimmauld Place, but it quickly became apparent that Lucius could not see the house. “Damn, the Fidelius Charm!” Kingsley muttered, and pulling a parchment from his robes he quickly scrawled on it – Harry Potter lives at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

Lucius looked at it and immediately saw the house. The pause had also given time for him to gather his senses enough to send his Patronus to Severus. “Something’s happened to Hermione. Meet us at Grimmauld Place, and keep Lenore safe.”

~~~***~~~

Severus was sitting at his desk when the silver fox launched through the wall. He listened to the message and called. “Lenore!” Severus watched his wife run in at the sound of the urgency in his voice. “I must meet Lucius immediately. Stay here, love.” He rose from his desk and moved to embrace her. “I love you,” he told her.

“What’s wrong?” she demanded, panicked by his demeanour.

“Something’s happened to Hermione. I don’t know what yet, but I need to know that you’re safe before I go to help Lucius.” He raised his wand above his head. “Only Lucius or I can get through these wards. Do not admit anyone else, even if they look like me. I do not need to be admitted. Promise me!”

“Yes Severus.” She pulled him to her. “But safe, my love, I’ll be waiting for you, and I love you too.” Severus pulled away and apparated to Grimmauld Place.

He was instantly at two wand points, until they recognised him. “What’s the problem?” he asked.

“My wand is telling me that something has happened to Hermione. I’ve been to her flat, and it is empty. She was coming here for dinner tonight,” Lucius filled his friend in.

“Is she still here?”

“I feel not,” Lucius informed them.

“But it’s the logical place to start,” Kingsley said, his years as an Auror kicking in.

The three men stormed across the road, but as soon as they got within a step of the front door they heard a heated argument going on inside.

“What? How can I be wrong?” Ron Weasley was saying.

“Don’t you know Hermione well enough now to trust her judgement? If she’s going out with Lucius Malfoy then he must be a changed man,” they heard Harry Potter reply. “I’m sick of your attitude,” he added. “Kingsley has asked me to do several things recently, and I’ve not done them because I didn’t want to upset you, but you know what, nothing ever pleases you! You’re always going to be a small-minded person. Nobody invited you here tonight, and yet you and your equally small-minded girlfriend turned up, not even bringing anything to contribute to the meal, and all you’ve done is caused more trouble.”

Harry’s rant ended when there was a thumping on the door. “Excuse me, I need to see who that is.”

“Was Hermione here tonight?” Kingsley asked without preamble.

“Yes,” Harry replied. “Why?”

“She’s now missing,” Kingsley stated.

“No, she’s just gone home,” Harry told them.

“Yeah back to screw a Death Eater,” came the snide comment from behind Harry.

Lucius lunged passed Kingsley and Ronald Weasley suddenly found himself suspended in mid-air by the neck with an angry Lucius Malfoy in his face.

“If you do not wish to die tonight Weasley, I would take back what you just said.”

“Lucius, you can kill him later, we need to find Hermione,” Severus told his friend.

Ron hit the floor gasping for breath, and Lucius shook himself before he turned to Harry. “My apologies, Mr. Potter, but I have reason to believe that Hermione has disappeared somewhere between leaving this residence and her home. When did she leave?”

“About ten minutes ago.”

“Good we can still find the apparition trail,” Kingsley stated, ignoring Ron who was busy yelling for him to have Lucius charged with attempted murder. The three men started towards the door again and Luna, who had stayed quiet until this point, finally spoke. “Hermione is our friend, Mr. Malfoy. Would you let us know how she is, and if there is anything we can do to help?”

Harry was torn. “Will you be all right with these two?” he asked Luna.

“Yes, you go and help,” she said, kissing him. “Be safe, Harry.”

Making it back to the little park, Kingsley raised his wand, several pathways illuminated on his command, the most recent glowing the brightest. “That is Severus arriving, and us, so these two here.”

“This one was a side-along, so that’s the one we follow,” Severus stated.

“Yes, form a chain, gentlemen, I’ll get us there as silently as possible,” Kingsley told them.

After Kingsley said this, Severus turned to Harry. “We would value your wand, Mr. Potter, but I’ll wager that we’re dealing with a Death Eater type group here, so at my word and no heroics,” he warned.

“Understood,” Harry said, “Let’s get going.”

“I agree with Mr. Potter, time’s wasting,” Lucius stated agitatedly, and before he’d finished his sentence Kingsley had pulled them all away.

They landed inside a high wall. There was no moon and they could see what looked like one light in the distance.

“Does anyone recognise where we are?” Severus asked in a hushed voice.

“It looks like the old Lestrange estate,” Lucius whispered. “And in that case, I’m pretty certain that it is me that they want, not Hermione. I think they’re using her as bait.”

“Yes, you’re probably right,” Kingsley agreed.

“But she’s a war hero, maybe whoever it is they’re trying to punish her,” Harry added.

“Both are possibilities,” Severus pondered. “But the important thing is to act quickly,” and he cast an amplification charm and see if they could hear anything.

There was nothing but silence. “Did anyone feel any wards as we entered?” Lucius asked, as if suddenly realising that they hadn’t passed through any security, and no one seemed to be coming to find them.

“Could they really be that stupid?” Harry asked.

“They could be, but it’s likely that they’re not expecting us this quickly,” Kingsley told them.

“Of course, but anyone who is resident on this estate may well be mad,” Lucius said.

“And they haven’t thought of it yet?” Harry finished.

“Precisely, Mr. Potter,” Severus stated.

“I say we storm the place,” Harry said, getting up from their crouching position.

Kingsley pulled him back down. “We don’t know what we’re dealing with yet. How about we send the member of our group most talented in stealth to investigate?” and he pointed to Severus.

Severus nodded and shimmered put of view. “Three red stars if I hit trouble and three green ones if the coast is clear,” a disembodied, but unmistakable voice said, and then he was gone. All his fellows felt was a swift breeze of wind.

As her rescue party had just decided how to act, Hermione was waking up. The first thing to assault her nose was the dank smell of a dungeon, and she shivered and tried to see in the dark, but found that her head hurt too much. There was something heavy around her wrists, and on moving them slightly she discovered that the heaviness was as she feared, shackles.

The Gryffindor witch started to do a silent body awareness exercise, and fought with herself to remain calm. She discovered that she was on a stone floor, and that she must be sitting up because she was bent in the middle.

She didn’t dare make a noise, but there was silence around her; there was nothing, she couldn’t hear a thing. From her position on the floor she could see that the moon had just come out from behind the clouds, but it didn’t shed enough light for her to see where she saw.

Without warning there was a heavy thud above her head, and Hermione opened wide eyes to the ceiling, but her head was too muddled to take in that it might have been a body falling on the floor. Then there was a sudden scrap of a chair and this was followed by another thud.

Then footsteps: she heard footsteps coming towards her and the tell-tale clank of an iron grilled gate, and that was when it started. A low chuckling cackle. It was a laugh Hermione had heard before and it chilled her to the bone. She heard the footsteps on the stairs stop and saw a bolt of magic shoot back up towards the floor above.

Outside Harry saw the red stars. “Quick, he needs help,” he said.

“Wait, Mr. Potter,” and Lucius grabbed the young man’s arm. As they watched, the middle one of the three stars became a Patronus raven and it flew rapidly towards them.

Then Severus’ voice said, “I have eliminated Rabastian and Rodolphus, I’m half way down the dungeon steps and I can hear Bellatrix. I’m not tackling that bitch alone not knowing if she’s real or not, or if there’s anyone else around. I thought I heard someone else, but I can’t see anyone. I need back up,” the raven told them and then disappeared into thin air.

“But Bellatrix is dead,” Harry stated dumbly.

“Never assume,” Lucius said and disappeared from view. “It may merely be a portrait, but I wouldn’t put it past that witch to have followed her master’s example,” and he was gone to find Severus, and more importantly Hermione.

Back in the dungeon, the laughing was quickly escalating, and Hermione was keeping her eyes on the spot the magic had come from. Feeling out into the darkness with her senses she felt two presences, and this confused her for as much as the laughing was un-nerving her. The closest presence she could feel was not the person on the stairs, nor the owner of the laugh.

Then things started to happen. Lights went on, and Hermione could plainly see a portrait hanging on the wall. _Thank goodness_ , she thought, but even as a portrait, Bellatrix Lestrange was a frightening visage.

“Ah, Lucius has arrived,” Bellatrix sneered. “Come for your iddy-biddy-wittle Mudblood.”

“Lucius?” Hermione called.

“We’re here, Hermione. It’s all right, we’ve come to get you.”

Hermione moved to sit up further, but as she did so, her chains started to tighten, and it was then that she realised that not only were her wrists shackled but so were her feet, and the chains were slowly moving apart. “No!” she screamed and heard the portrait laugh.

“Well done, Mudblood, you said exactly the right word to trigger the spells,” Bellatrix said. “I’m going to enjoy watching you being torn apart.”

“Severus, I can’t move,” Lucius said, panicked. “You’ve got to get to her.”

The Potions master looked to his friend with horror on his face. “It must be tied to the old dark marks because I can’t move my feet either.”

“You bitch!” Lucius spat. “Why are you doing this?”

“Why not,” came the cackling reply. “You always infuriated me with your perfect hair and your money.”

“You’re doing this because of my hair?” Lucius yelled at the portrait of the mad witch. “Get Potter and Shacklebolt here,” he whispered to Severus. “They won’t have our problem.”

Severus raised his wand and called the two waiting for their signal. This time when his Patronus reached them his voice was far more urgent. “Come quickly, we can’t move, but you two will be able to get to Hermione.”

It only seemed like moments later and Harry and Kingsley charged through the door. “We’re stuck to the spot, get Hermione,” Lucius yelled.

“Harry be careful, there’s someone else down here, not just the portrait,” Hermione stated, between gasps. “But I can’t see who she is.”

“How do you know it’s a woman, Hermione?” Kingsley asked.

“I can smell her perfume,” came the strained reply.

“Enough!” the portrait bellowed. Then to apparently vacant air. “You always were far too vain, Cissy, the Mudblood has smelt you.”

“Oh, do shut it, sister,” a cultured but icy voice replied. “I would stop there, Mr. Potter,” and Narcissa shimmered into view right in front of Harry, her wand pointed in the middle of his chest.

Narcissa hadn’t noticed Kingsley and he used this to his advantage, and as her eyes started to rise to look at Lucius, he took careful aim.

“Hello, Lucius, dear. Did you think I would ignore you if you’re going to bring the family name into disrepute by carrying on with this?” and a sneer lit her face as she tossed her head towards Hermione without taking her eyes off Lucius.

As she stood there in front of him, Harry could see the same madness that had lurked in her sister’s eyes, and knowing that Kingsley had not been discovered Harry shuffled sideways to give him a clearer shot. He could hear the chains clinking slowly, tightening the shackles on Hermione, and he could also hear the mad portrait muttering under her breath.

He had to get to Hermione. He could hear her ragged, terrified breathes, but he had only moved one step when he heard a sick snapping noise and a cry of pain from the cage at the same moment he felt Kingsley’s spell sizzle past his ear. Harry watched the blonde witch fall backwards and he lunged towards the cage containing Hermione. Pulling on the grill door, he found that it wasn’t even locked, and he released the manacles from Hermione’s arms and legs.

Harry could plainly see that Hermione’s left ankle was broken, and he quickly splinted it and bent down to pick her up. He carried her back up to where Lucius and Severus were still stuck on the stairs as Bellatrix hurled verbal abuse at them.

While all this was going on no one saw Narcissa coming around and before they knew it the stairs had turned into a slide and they were all tumbling down. Then the walls started to close in and Bellatrix gave a bloodcurdling laugh.

“Good bye, traitors, and little shiny heroes. Cissy apparate us out.”

Narcissa stood and placed a hand on the frame of the painting. “I hope you all rot in hell,” she snapped and apparated away.

As she did, the floor started sinking and two large drains appeared. Suddenly water was filling the walled area. Lucius now had hold of Hermione and the other three wizards were trying to wedge the walls. They tried to apparate, but that was when they discovered that there were no wards on the inward journey because the wards were to stop them getting out not in.

The water was quickly up to their waists when Hermione thought of it. “The Portkey, Lucius, can you make it larger,” and she held it up.

Lucius quickly enlarged the paper weight. “Everyone touch it. Activate it Severus.”

“ _Portius_ ,” Severus said, tapping it with his wand.

The five of them suddenly arrived in the hotel suite in Brussels. Lucius managed to land on his feet even with Hermione held protectively against him, and Severus offered him a steadying hand as they landed.

They were wet and dripping all over the expensive rug. “Quickly, dry yourselves,” Lucius commanded, as he did so for Hermione and himself.

“We need to get back and sort that out,” Kinsley stated, and he and Harry apparated straight out of the room.

Lucius looked down at Hermione. “”I’m apparating you to St. Mungos.”

“No, please,” Hermione pleaded. “You fixed my sprained ankle.”

“This ankle is broken, sweetheart. I can’t do as much as a trained healer can, and look at your wrists, they’re all bruised and swollen,” Lucius told her.

“He is right, Hermione. Allow him to take you to the healers,” Severus added. “I must get back to Lenore.”

“Yes, of course you must. Thank you for your assistance, my friend,” Lucius stated.

“You are most welcome, I will see you both soon,” and Severus apparated away.


	8. Getting Serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:-**   
>  _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-** _My apologies for the long wait between chapters again. This time it was life and work that prevented me from updating. Thank you for your patience and also for all your comments and kudos. A big thank you to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

St. Mungos had been the right place for Hermione. They quickly admitted her and treated her injuries. Lucius stayed by her side every step of the way, and now in the early light of the morning he was asleep in the chair beside her bed. Their hands were linked and Hermione was curled up, asleep on her side, facing him.

It had been a long night, but a slight noise at the door had Lucius’ eyes flying open. He straightened in his chair and saw Kingsley looking through the door.

“How is she?” he whispered.

Carefully placing Hermione’s hand back on the bed, Lucius got up and stretched before he walked to the door. “She is as well as can be expected,” he told him.

“They are all safely behind bars now, and will be for a long time,” Kingsley told him. “When we went back we found Narcissa ranting to her sister’s portrait like a madwoman, totally oblivious to our presence, and Severus had completely immobilised the two Lestrange brothers before we came up against any problems.” He paused and his brow furrowed. “We’re still trying to plug the leak in Azkaban though. We are uncertain how the brothers escaped without anyone being aware of it, but now we know that there is a problem, the place is in total lockdown, and the prisoners are all accounted for.”

Lucius held out his hand. “Thank you, Kingsley.”

Kingsley gripped the offered hand firmly. “You are welcome, Lucius. I can have Percy sit in for you at the trade talks, if you wish? I will also inform Lenore Snape that Hermione will not be in for the remainder of her recovery.”

“I would appreciate that, thank you,” Lucius replied. He glanced at the sleeping woman in the bed. “However, that will depend on what Hermione wishes to do.”

“Understood. Then I will wait to hear from her. Good day, Lucius.”

“Kingsley,” he answered and watched the door close again.

Turning back around, Lucius saw chocolate coloured eyes watching him. She was still curled up, but she was awake and there was a smile on her lips. “Good morning, my kitten,” he said, approaching the bed.

Hermione shifted over and patted the spot next to her. “Sit with me?” she asked.

“Don’t you think the bed is a little narrow?”

“Please,” she replied, her eyes pleading with him.

“Of course,” he conceded easily, and sat down next to her, pulling her close. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“Physically fine, but mentally... well that’s another thing. How did they know where to find me?”

“Any number of spells could have detected you, but they all need something of you, like a hair or similar...”

Hermione gasped. “Oh,” and then she groaned like she’d been really stupid. “When I was changing in the ladies on Monday afternoon before I met you, a witch came in. She stayed in the cubicle a long time, and I was just turning to leave when she came out. She told me I had a hair on the back of my dress and she plucked it off.” She looked at him, stricken. “Oh Lucius, how could I have been so stupid? But she was so nice about it…” her voice trailed off.

“Would you recognise her again if you saw her?”

“I didn’t take that much notice,” she replied, but her lip slipped between her teeth, and it was obvious that she was thinking hard, and when she put two and two together her stomach felt very sick. “But her perfume, it was the same as the one I smelt last night. It must have been Narcissa,” she gasped.

“It sounds like it,” Lucius replied, fighting to keep his voice even, and he gathering her into a protective hug. “I’m so sorry you had to suffer because that deranged bitch wanted to get back at me.”

“Promise you haven’t got any other insane fans out there,” Hermione said shakily, she was obviously feeling nervous as she joked with him.

“It’s not a joking matter, Hermione.”

She pulled back enough to look at him and cupped his face with her hands. “No, but I do not want to lose you over it,” and she captured her bottom lip between her teeth when it quivered.

“I have no intention of leaving you, kitten. In fact,” but they were interrupted by the door opening again.

This time it was the healer, and she watched with a slightly disapproving air as Lucius climbed off the bed. “Ah, Miss Granger, let’s give you a check over.” The healer used her wand to check all of the various injuries, and she nodded. “Well, if you’re feeling up to it, you may go. That ankle will need a few more days of taking it easy, and your concussion is fixed, but there will be some residual tiredness. However, otherwise you’re fine. I’ll be back in a moment with your release papers.”

“Thank you,” Hermione replied, giving the woman a slight smile.

~~~***~~~

Lucius escorted Hermione back to her flat, and they found two owls, and Poe the raven waiting at her kitchen window for entry. She placed the kettle on the stove while Lucius let them in, but as soon as he had she hovered close to him again.

Poe had a message from Lenore, telling Hermione to take the remainder of the week off, and that if it was convenient Severus and she would take afternoon tea with them in Diagon Alley on Sunday afternoon.

They agreed that this was indeed convenient and sent Poe off with their reply, and despite being a workaholic, Hermione also agreed to take the remainder of the week off.

The next bird was from Kingsley, reinforcing what Lenore had suggested, but also asking if he could meet with them this morning, to debrief. That owl was duly dispatched with a suggestion that eleven would be convenient, and Hermione turned to the last owl. Harry’s owl.

“Oh, Harry,” she muttered as she read. Looking up at Lucius, she handed him the letter. “He really is trying.”

The note read:

> _Dear Hermione_
> 
> _I can’t begin to understand your relationship with a man like Malfoy, but it has become clear to me through the events of last night that he does truly care for you._
> 
> _Luna and I are hoping that we could meet both of you for coffee soon._
> 
> _Harry_

“You are correct, that is a big step for him.”

“We have to encourage him, yes?”

“Yes,” he nodded, smiling at her.

“He needs help to break away from… well…”

“From Weasleys,” Lucius finished, unable to keep the sneer from his face.

Hermione sighed. “As much as I hate to admit it, yes,” she nodded. “But I’d like to keep poor little Ginny in the picture, that girl has been seriously screwed up by her family, and she’s pining after someone who she is well aware that her family will not approve.”

“Is she indeed,” Lucius replied, “And who would that be?” but then his expression became amused. “Not a Slytherin, surely,” and he gasped in melodramatic shock.

She smiled at him. “Slytherins aren’t that bad,” she taunted, and leant closer. “In fact, did you know there’s this Slytherin bloke I’ve been getting to know recently, and he’s amazing,” she told him with a twisted little smile lighting her face.

They both laughed and Lucius cupped her cheek and gave her a kiss before saying, “Bloke? What kind of saying is that, my little kitten?”

Hermione laughed. “A Muggle saying, Lucius.”

“Well, I’m not certain I like it,” but he kissed the end of her nose and gently caressed her cheek with his curled fingers. “All the moves are yours now, you know. What do you want to do from here, sweetheart?”

Hermione’s lip slipped back between her teeth, and she glanced up under her eyelashes at him. “If we both have the remainder of the week off, then I’d like to get away somewhere.” She thought a moment longer, and then she sighed, looking at him carefully. “Perhaps we should take the bull by the horns…”

“Bull by the horns?” Lucius interrupted, chuckling. “Another Muggle saying?” and he smiled. “What does this one mean?”

Hermione chuckled too. “Yes, it is a Muggle saying, and it means to take direct action to solve a difficult situation.”

“Oh,” he laughed, and then kissed her gently. “What are you wishing to take by the horns then, kitten?”

She looked up at him with more confidence than she felt. “The Manor,” she whispered. “Will you take me to your home? I-I figure that if I’m dealing with one difficult situation, then why not get everything out of the way in one go,” and she shrugged.

Suddenly he collected her into an embrace and kissed her forehead. “Oh, Hermione,” he whispered. “Do you really think you could?”

“I want to try, Lucius,” she replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

Lucius made her comfortable against him and he thought about her request. If their relationship had any chance they had to pass this hurdle. They had both admitted to wanting to get to know one another better, but they had only just started doing that. _She is being so brave_ , he thought to himself, and then smiled. “Yes, after our meeting with Kingsley, I will take you to Malfoy Manor. However, we will do this slowly. We will go to the manor, but then when you’re ready I will take you back to Belgium for the remainder of the week. Perhaps then we can go back to the manor once we’ve returned.”

Hermione’s head came up and she looked at him. “Very well. Thank you,” she replied and allowed herself to relax back into his embrace again.

~~~***~~~

Their meeting at the Ministry was over quickly, mostly because Lucius didn’t want Hermione not to remain on her healing ankle too long, and Kingsley duly allowed them to leave, agreeing that Hermione should be resting.

“I hadn’t thought about it,” Kingsley stated. “My apologies.”

“It’s okay, Kingsley, but I am very tired,” Hermione replied, as they rose to leave. She didn’t add that she was also very sore, and still completely freaked out by what had happened.

They walked slowly back to the bank of public Floos, and Lucius said, “We will arrive in my library. That should be somewhere pleasant for you. Is that all right with you?”

“Yes, that does sound like the best place,” Hermione agreed, steeling herself for what might happen, and wishing she had her foot up off the ground, as even after only a little walking it was starting to throb with every step she took, and her headache was returning too.

Soon enough they arrived at the bank of Floos, and Lucius ushered her into one of them after stating the destination. “I will be straight behind you,” he assured her before allowing her to enter.

Hermione stepped out into a huge room that smelt of old leather, cigarette smoke and furniture polish, and she quickly identified the scent as part of Lucius’ and it relaxed her. She kept her presence of mind and she remembered his promise and stepped to the side, but gasped when she moved too fast and her sore leg complained loudly. Lifting her foot off the ground she rested her weight onto one of the fireside chairs to try and quell the sudden pain.

Lucius arrived at her side, and saw her pained expression. “All right?” he asked, immediately, pulling her into his arms for better support.

She nodded, but stayed in the safety of his arms with her sore foot off the ground as she looked around after his quiet _Lumos_ brought the level of light up in the cavernous room.

“Oh, Lucius, this is a beautiful place.”

“Yes, this is my favourite wing of the house, but there’s more. Here, allow me,” and he swept her up bridal style and walked towards a curved staircase that wound up over what appeared to be the entrance of the room. Then she realised that the upper level was an open balcony and they could look out over the first floor of the library. This higher level contained more book cases as well as a huge oak desk and a bottle green chesterfield lounge with matching chairs.

He walked with her to the chesterfield and sat her carefully, spreading a soft blanket over her legs. Sitting beside her he took her hands. “Still all right?”

“Yes,” Hermione smiled. “How long is it since you were last here?”

“You were right when you said ‘my home’, I still live here. There are parts of the house where I do not go, but this is my home, Hermione.”

This time the word ‘home’ sparked a smile. “I have not really had a home for a long time,” she replied. It also did not escape Hermione’s notice that somewhere during this morning they had started to get more serious, and even after only a short time she was finding that his seriousness was making her feel very safe with him.

“Then I hope you like staying here, because I would be honoured to share my home with you. Besides, after what happened last night, I do not think I will want you out of my sight for some time,” Lucius stated earnestly, pulling her into his arms.

He started placing gentle kisses on her face, and she laughed softly.

“As amazing as that sounds, Lucius, I’m not certain that it’s very practical,” Hermione responded, happily tilting her head for him to nibble behind her ear.

His voice was muffled as he responded. “I know, but a man can dream, can’t he?”

This made Hermione laugh prettily.  

Lucius groaned softly and pulled back slightly. “I really love your laugh.” He smiled. “Now, you should rest before lunch. Then I’ll have the elves prepare us lunch in the rose garden.” Then his hand arrived to stroke her cheek. “However, if anything makes you unsettled or you’re uncomfortable, we can leave immediately so you feel safe.”

“I can agree to that, but so far I feel very comfortable,” and she gave him an awkward attempt at slightly serene smile.

“Although, you are looking very tired, kitten,” Lucius said.

“I guess I am,” Hermione replied.

“Then allow me to take you somewhere more comfortable so you can rest,” he said, rising from beside her. “May I show you to my bedroom? You could sleep while I finalise some work issues before lunch, and then we could go to Belgium for dinner.”

Hermione smiled tiredly. “I had been hoping that being escorted to your bedroom would be under very different circumstances,” and her lip slipped between her teeth.

Lucius smiled at her. “That can easily be saved for when you’re stronger, my kitten,” he murmured, before his lips met hers. “Anyway, who’s to say how long we might spend in my bedroom once we’re there. We may never get to see the rest of the house.”

He kissed her again, and they explored one another’s mouths for some moments before Hermione answered, “Well, I guess that’s a chance we’ll just have to take then, isn’t it?”

Lucius gave her a wicked smile and gathered her into his arms again. “Then, come,” he answered.

Hermione managed a decadent giggle despite her tiredness as she was swept off the lounge and carried her like she weighed nothing. They continued to kiss gently as he walked them out a door behind the huge oak desk. This led into a decadent sitting room, and then the next door opened with a wave of his hand and they were in his bedroom.

Hermione wished she’d had the focus to look around her, but all she could manage to care about was kissing Lucius at the moment. She had dreamt of this moment over the last week and even though she was currently too tired and sore to think anymore, she was going to savour every second of what she could manage — she could look around the room later.

Placing her on the bed Lucius went to straighten up, but she did not release her hold on him.

“Would you stay with me until I’m asleep?” she asked softly.

He smiled as he nodded, and straightening he toed off his shoes and divested himself of his outer robes before climbing on after her and gathering her into his arms.

“Now, sleep,” he said, levitating a soft cover up from the foot of the bed to go over her.

It wasn’t long and he heard her breathing lengthen out, and he knew she was asleep, but he found that he did not want to leave her. He had her in his home with him, and whilst it was under very different circumstances than he’d dreamt of often through this last week, she was in his bed. He sighed. There would be plenty of time for that once she was feeling better, and to resist temptation he gently disengaged himself from her and tucked the cover around her once he was off the bed. He stood watching her sleep for some time before he turned and went off to his study to speak with his head elf about lunch.

~~~***~~~

While Hermione was asleep, an Auror with ginger hair was being grilled by Kingsley Shacklebolt and the head of the Aurory over his neglectful behaviour — behaviour which had led to Hermione’s capture and attempted murder the night before.

“What do you have to say for yourself, Weasley?” the head Auror, John Dawlish asked.

Ronald Weasley shrugged. “I had to leave early that day. Harry and me both did, I wasn’t feeling well.”

“Yet, it is common knowledge that while you took sick leave for that entire week you were seen—supposedly hale and hearty—at the Quidditch World Cup,” Dawlish told him.

“But more to the point,” Kingsley put in before Ron could answer. “Your inattention to your duties the day you went home early left a Portkey where two convicted criminals could find it.”

“I just forgot about it,” Ron said.

“You forgot about it?” Kingsley stated. “You had a special Portkey made that took you straight to the World Cup field, and you _forgot_ about it?”

“You see I had two, but Harry hadn’t wanted his. I guess one just fell out of my pocket. How was I to know they would pick it up just as it was about to activate?”

Dawlish shock his head. “Weasley, I’m starting to think that the Aurory is not the place for you. We give all our young Aurors rotations at Azkaban to allow them to see the mentality of the people they will be dealing with,” he said. “And I believe it’s fair to say that you have failed this task categorially, and you’re only just hanging on to your job by the skin of your teeth at this moment.”

“What?” Ron all but yelled. “Harry ‘n me killed Voldemort.”

“No, Harry rid us of that fiend. You were not on the other end of the wand that killed him. However, by allowing the Lestrange brothers to escape Azkaban you have caused a chain of events that culminated in the attempted murder of a witch last night.”

“What, Hermione? She should be used to being treated like a Mudblood by now,” he replied.

Dawlish’s eyes narrowed. “So, you condone torture and death of Muggle-borns, do you?”

“No,” Ron gasped. “But its Hermione, she’s always been treated like that.”

“Mr Weasley, you are a disgrace to the Aurory,” Kingsley said. “You are suspended until we decide whether you’ll face criminal negligence charges. Plus the week of sick leave you were paid while you were at the Quidditch World Cup will be paid back in full. A member of accounts will owl you with the total.”

“What? You can’t do that,” Ron said.

Dawlish leaned over the table. “I believe you’ll find that we can do anything we please. We are your superiors. You are not a child now, Weasley, even if you’re still acting like one.” He held out his hand. “Badge, cuffs and wand, thank you.”

“My wand. You can’t take me wand.”

“I’m not planning to take it, stupid boy, I’m merely going to block you from performing any Aurory spells that process is done through your wand.” His face was turning red as he spoke. It had never sat well with him that this boy and Potter had been allowed to swan into the Aurory without the necessary grades that everyone else had to earn, and if he had his way this one would be going now he’d proven himself so useless. The other one was at least a decent Auror, who if given the chance would be a useful member of their number.

Ron begrudgingly handed over the items he prized most, while thinking to himself that Hermione was going to get a piece of his mind next time he saw her. First she starts hanging around with scum like Malfoy, and then she’s the cause of his suspension. _Bloody bitch_ , he thought.

“You’re dismissed, Weasley,” Dawlish barked. “You will be informed by mail of our decision.”

Ron got up and glared at his superiors before turning to the door and storming out.

Harry looked up as his friend came through the door. He was still very angry with Ron, and once more he remembered the events of the previous evening. Poor Hermione. He cleared his throat. He was very nervous about being called before his superiors, especially Kingsley, who had always been a mentor to him.

“This is all Hermione’s fault,” Ron ranted as soon as he saw Harry. “How bloody stupid is she to get herself caught by those Lestranges’?” he continued. “It’s all because she’s hangin’ around with that Malfoy bastard.”

Harry just stared at Ron, aghast at the things spewing out of his mouth. He tried to think of something to say in defence of Hermione, but he knew that whatever he said Ron would not believe him. So, he simply said, “You shouldn’t say things like that. Hermione is a capable witch with good judgement.”

“You’re just as mental,” Ron declared. “Well, I’m not going to let her get away with getting me suspended. I’m going to find her and tear her to bits for this.”

“Ron, you can’t honestly think I’m going to allow you to do that.”

“She deserves it, mate.”

“Ron, I do not believe I want to be your friend any longer, you’ve lost all perspective.”

“What?” Ron had worked himself into such a rage he was beet red. “You’re siding with a Death Eater’s whore over me?” he yelled.

“Keep your voice down,” Harry warned. “And Hermione is certainly nothing like that. She is a shy, bookish woman who only ever wishes the best for people, and if she wishes to date Lucius Malfoy it is none of our business, but I do trust her judgement.”

Unbeknown to Harry and Ron, Kingsley had been at the door. He’d got up to invite Harry into the office, but had paused to listen when Ron had started. As far as he was concerned the red-headed boy had just sealed his fate, but he was also concerned that the fool would do something to get back at Hermione, as he seemed to believe he had the right to and he resolved to speak with Lucius about it once they had interviewed Harry.

“Be on your way, Weasley,” Kingsley stated. “This way, please, Harry,” he added, gesturing to the door he was standing in.

Harry slowly walked towards the door, but his eyes were on Ron who was now stalking down the hallway, his attitude clearly angry. The boy-who-lived looked at Kingsley, and said, “I’m concerned that he’s going to do something very stupid.”

“It will be dealt with, Harry,” then he forced himself to remain professional and he gestured to the chair that Ron had recently vacated. “Please, take a seat. We have some questions for you.”

“Yes, sir. Hello, Inspector Dawlish,” Harry nodded, as he sat down.

“Potter,” the head of the Aurory stated.

Harry’s superiors went over the same territory with him as they had with Ron, but the answers given were far different.

“Yes, I realise now that taking that week off was a gross liberty,” Harry stated. “I have caught up with everything from that time now though,” he supplied, eager that they should know he was back on track.

“Did you know about the Portkeys former Auror Weasley had procured to transport yourself and him to the Quidditch World Cup?”

“Yes,” and Harry shook his head. “I’m not certain what he had in mind, but I told him to destroy them and that I was not going to skive off early from work.”

“This is true,” Kingsley told Dawlish. “The front desk registered Harry Potter as having left work that day at five thirty five.”

“Are you aware that former Auror Weasley did not destroy the Portkeys in question, and that at some time during his shift at Azkaban he allowed one of them to come into the possession of Rodolphus Lestrange?”

“I certainly did not,” Harry stated, shocked. “Oh, no, is that how those two escaped? I’m very sorry, sirs. I should have taken them and destroyed them myself.”

“That was not your responsibility, Potter. You did not purchase the items, and you did inform your friend of the best course of action. You are only going to be disciplined over your week of sick leave, which coincided with The Quidditch World Cup. Now since you have already admitted that using your sick leave for such a purpose was a ‘gross liberty’, you will not disagree that it should be repaid. Therefore, a member of accounts will owl you with the total of the sum of money that is to be repaid,” Dawlish stated.

“Very good, sir.”

“In addition, you will work permanent night shift until further notice,” Dawlish added.

“Yes, sir, thank you,” Harry replied. The measures being imposed on him stung, but he knew he’d done the wrong thing listening to Ron, and now he had to pay for it. He wasn’t looking forward to telling Luna though.


	9. More Becomes Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:-**   
>  _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-**  
>  _Well, here we are at what I believe will be the penultimate chapter in this story. Thank you for your comments and kudos, and thank you to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

While Hermione slept several things happened, but the most important of them was Kingsley Shacklebolt’s visit to Lucius’ study.

Once they’d sorted out the mess that Ronald Weasley had caused, they drew up termination papers for Weasley. He had proven himself to be completely inept as an Auror and far too irresponsible to continue on in the force.

Under different circumstances they might have tried to support a struggling young Auror such as him, but Ron had done nothing to earn his place in their ranks and the general consensus was that he should not be there.

Sitting down at his desk in his office, Kingsley sighed. What had happened made him very annoyed with himself, as it had been he who’d offered all three of the trio a place in the Aurory ranks in the first place.

Kingsley still had great plans for Harry, but at the time, it hadn’t seemed fair to offer him the place without the other two people who’d worked with him. Perhaps it was also a little post-war euphoria that had made him rash with his offers.

Of course, Hermione had instantly scuttled the idea. “No thank you, Kingsley. I wish to earn my place,” she’d stated with steel in her voice.

She’d tried to talk the boys out of the offer as well, and perhaps, Kingsley reflected, he should have seen what was coming when he’d heard Weasley’s reply to Hermione’s declaration.

“What? You must be joking. They owe us big time for getting rid of that evil git. You’re just mental, why would you work for something that’s being handed to you? Don’t be so bloody stupid, ‘Mione.”

Her mouth had pinched, but her voice had remained deceptively calm. “Firstly, Ronald. It was Harry who, as you put it, ‘got rid of that evil git’, and secondly, people never truly appreciate what they do not work to achieve.” She’d then turned back to Kingsley and smiled calmly. “Thank you, but no thank you, Kingsley,” and she’d bid them good bye and left.

Kingsley had watched her walking out and marvelled at her control and presence of mind. It was then that he’d realised something. She was the one who’d kept both boys on the straight and narrow long enough for them to achieve the victory. Then he’d heard the stupidity that had spewed out of Weasley’s mouth as she’d left.

“Stupid bint, she’s always been too high and mighty. It a pity those Death Eater’s hadn’t knocked that out of her.”

Harry had gasped, obviously stunned. “Ron, they tortured her,” he replied.

This was something that Kingsley hadn’t known at the time, and he remembered being bought back from his thoughts with the redhead’s reply.

“Obviously not enough.” Then after saying something so cruel, he’d held his hand up for a high five, and said, “But _we’re_ right, Harry. We’re set for life. Cushy job chasin’ bad guys. We’re going to have so much fun.”

And just like that Harry had offered Ron the other hand of the high five and agreed with him, and that had set the pattern ever since, well until just recently. Just lately Harry had started sticking up for himself against the redhead, and Kingsley hoped to be able to exploit that now. He knew that Harry had the potential to be Minister For Magic down the track, and Kingsley wanted him as his successor. However, while he was in league with Weasley he was never going to achieve that, and sitting back in his chair Kingsley realised that perhaps the moment of reckoning had finally arrived.

That was when something else occurred to him too, and Kingsley realised that he must put Lucius on his guard over the threats that Weasley had made against Hermione, and he rose from his desk and walked to the Floo. He’d heard Hermione and Lucius speaking about going to Malfoy Manor while they’d been in their meeting with him, so he called into his fireplace, “Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy Manor.”

Lucius turned back from the window after sending one of his owls with a missive as the Floo chimed, and he said, “Yes?”

“Lucius, its Kingsley Shacklebolt. May I come through?”

“Certainly,” Lucius replied, walking back to his desk and summoning his outer robes to quickly make himself publically presentable.

Kingsley stepped through the Floo, and Lucius was ready to greet him.

“Thank you for seeing me,” Kingsley stated, looking around the room. “Is Hermione still with you?”

“Yes, but she is currently resting. How may I help you?”

Once Kingsley had imparted to Lucius what had happened and what had been said, the blond wizard was livid.

 “Thank you for your warning,” Lucius replied, his calm deceptive. _That boy is going to pay for this_ , he ranted to himself, before managing to regain his presence of mind.

Kingsley nodded, but otherwise remained silent as he turned back towards the Floo. However, he paused, his hand outstretched to the Floo Powder pot. “Is it true that Hermione was tortured during the war?”

Lucius’ calm was sorely tested as he fought not to react angrily to the statement. “It is true,” he stated, the icy façade he used to use seamlessly falling into place around him like a cloak.

Kingsley took in the change in his companion’s demeanour and he quickly clarified, “I am not pointing the finger, Lucius.”

“No, but still… I was there, and unable to do anything to prevent it.”

“Would you have?”

“Yes, of course I would have,” Lucius stated, shocked by the thought that he would not have done something. “Narcissa was the active Death Eater in our family,” he said angrily. He watched Kingsley standing there, having turned back around, and he sighed, “And as I’ve already told Hermione, I would give…” he paused, seemingly to rein in a different kind of emotion. “I would give… anything for it not to have happened.”

Kingsley’s voice became stern. “Did you have designs on her at that point?”

“No, certainly not. She was almost still a child then. No, I did not develop any romantic interest in Hermione until I met her by chance in Diagon Alley earlier this year. Not that it is any of your business!” he replied coolly.

Kingsley nodded, knowing that Lucius was speaking the truth by his body language and expression, and he finally changed the subject, realising that he had gravely offended him. “Yes, well, I’ve many more tasks to achieve today. I will bid you good day, Lucius.”

“Yes,” Lucius nodded, his expression set to his indifferent public mask, but his mind obviously occupied with what they had just been discussing. “We shall see you soon, Kingsley,” he stated politely.

As soon as Kingsley had left, Lucius went back to his bedroom, and the sleeping woman in his bed. He discarded his outer robes once more and approached the bed. She sighed softly and nuzzled her face into the pillow when she felt the bed dip, and Lucius settled down next to her facing her. “Shh, my love, it is only I.”

“Lucius?” she murmured, blinking.

“Yes,” he replied, accepting her into his arms.

“I’m happy you’re here.”

“I’m happy I’m here too,” he replied, kissing her head. “How’s your ankle feeling now?”

“Okay, why?” she asked sleepily

“Would you be able to walk out into the rose garden with me soon for lunch?”

“Yes, but I’d like to lay here just like this for a while,” but then her eyes glanced up at him. “If that’s all right with you of course.”

“Of course it’s all right with me. I would like you here with me always,” he replied, his mouth hovering over her forehead.

“Mmm,” she hummed, “Do you think we could?”

“I‘d like to try, Hermione.” Lucius said, looking down at her. He did not want to cause her more pain, but he wanted her on her guard too. “Sweetheart, while you’ve been sleeping Kingsley has been to see me. They’ve got to the bottom of what happened to free the Lestrange brothers.”

“Oh?” Hermione said, sitting up a little straighter and looking at Lucius. “What happened?”

“It dates back the The Quidditch World Cup. Apparently Ronald Weasley had two Portkeys, one made for himself and the other made for Mr Potter. He was planning that they should use them to get to the world cup grounds quickly. Apparently Mr Potter did not want to leave work early and told Weasley to destroy the second Portkey. Kingsley suspects that the problem occurred when Weasley did not follow his friend’s advice. He did not destroy the second Portkey, and it must have fallen out of his pocket somewhere just before he used the other one.”

Hermione listened to what Lucius was telling her and a stab of anger went through her. Ron! Was there ever going to be an end to his idiocy? She sighed. “I am so over him and his irresponsibility,” she said softly.

“Yes, I totally agree,” Lucius told her, snuggling her closer to him. “Unfortunately that’s not the worst of it.”

Hermione pulled back to look at him with steel in her eyes. “Well, you better tell me everything then.”

“How his mind works is any one’s guess, but he is blaming you because they fired him, and according to Kingsley had made threats to harm you over it.”

“What?” Hermione said, now obviously very angry. “The little shit!”

Lucius took in her angry countenance and he almost cried for joy. Was she finally going to stand up for herself properly? He considered this thought as he listened to the mumbled threats she was busy vocalising, and he cheered for her. He would support her all the way.

She got up and started pacing, totally forgetting about anything sore. “How dare he! I’ve really had enough now. I hope we meet him soon, before this anger has a chance to ebb away,” and she stopped and looked at Lucius. However, when she stopped, she took him in sitting on the bed smiling at her, and she came back over and crawled onto the bed. “I want you,” she told him. “I want you now.”

“I am not one to stand in the way of a woman and what she wants,” Lucius replied, one eyebrow aloft, as she crawled towards him undoing her blouse and obviously on a mission.

Lucius received her into his arms and kissed her soundly as she arrived between his parted knees. “But,” he started, but she cut him off.

“I am so sick of not having what everyone else has,” she said, tearing her blouse off. However, that was where her bravado turned into frustration and there were tears starting to spill over her cheeks. “I never got the chance to experience things that a normal teenage girl does because of _Ron_ ,” she sneered as she emphasised his name. “He was always hovering, chasing all the other boys off.” She swiped angrily at her eyes, but the tears still kept coming. “The worst part was that he didn’t want me, he took up with Lavender I’m-a-such-baby Brown,” she mimicked. “But by that time every one had the message that you didn’t go near Hermione Granger. I hate him,” she yelled. “He was the one who said the forbidden name in pure spite, and I was the one who paid for it at the end of Bellatrix’s wand and dagger.” She drew a shuttered breath, she was now openly crying. “And now I find that he’s the reason that I’ve suffered again last night… It’s too bloody much,” she said, looking at Lucius, before collapsing against him in a heap and sobbing.

“Shh,” Lucius murmured, stroking her hair as she cried. “This is good, Hermione, you need to get your frustrations and disappointments out, not bottle them up. I’ll bet no one has ever listened before, have they?”

“No,” she cried, starting to realise what she’d just done, but with realisation came embarrassment. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, feebly pushing away from him.

He held her tighter. “No, you have a right to be angry. Very angry, and anger is better than just accepting what he’s done.”

“But I’m supposed to be the strong one,” she told him.

“You are the strong one, my pet, but you’re also allowed to be fragile and vulnerable sometimes too. That’s the idea of having someone who’s there unconditionally for you. I’ll always be there for you if you’ll allow it.”

She sniffed, and looked at him. “Really?”

He smiled. “Really. Did you know that I’ve never had that either?”

She returned his smile shakily. “So, is there anything you would like to rant about now I’ve had my turn?”

“Many things, but not today. Do you feel better now?”

She thought about it for a moment. “A little. Thank you.”

He took her wet cheeks in his hands and kissed her forehead. “We’ll face this together and we’ll make him pay for what he’s done.” Then his eyes panned down to her bra clad chest. “Now, as much as I’d like to see more, I think it might be time for lunch,” and he summoned her blouse and helped her into it. “I want nothing but positive thoughts to surround our first bedroom adventure, and now is not that time.”

~~~***~~~

Lucius helped Hermione back down the stairs, out of his study and into a pleasant sitting room. They then went through a pair of French door and out onto a paved terrace.

Hermione gasped. “Oh my, so beautiful,” she gasped as they stopped to enjoy the view over the formal gardens laid out before them.

Lucius had instructed his elves to set a small table under the wisteria at the bottom of the rose garden, and they ambled slowly towards the spot he’d chosen, and he sat her so she could admire the gardens while they ate.

Several peacocks decided that they might like to come to lunch as well, but Lucius shooed them away and set up charms to deter them from trying again.

“They can be quite aggressive if they think they can get away with it,” he told Hermione.

She smiled. “Most things are,” she commented, taking a sip of her wine, and glancing down at her empty plate. “That was delicious,” she said. “I’m so full.”

“Excellent,” Lucius responded. “Would you like to stay here or go back to the house?”

Hermione’s eyes glanced back up to the white marble building, but then to the garden around her. “I’d like to stay here,” she replied.

“Then allow me to make you more comfortable,” and he held out his hand for her to take.

She took it and he pulled her upright, and a wave of his wand changed the chairs into sun lounges.

This was followed by a wave of her wand which made one chair into a double, and she smiled at Lucius hopefully.

He chuckled, and without another word made her comfortable on the lounge before sitting next to her and pulling her into his arms.

Hermione still felt very much like she’d been hit by a truck, and they talked quietly and she was certain that she dozed several times, but Lucius didn’t seem to mind.

It was a lovely afternoon, and Hermione had to say that she thoroughly enjoyed being at Malfoy Manor with Lucius, and that was something that even two months ago she would not have thought she’d say. They stayed out in the garden lounging under the shade of a wisteria in their large sun chair all afternoon.

She felt safe here with Lucius, and that was something that she’d never thought she’d think either. Malfoy Manor had always featured in some of her worst memories, but as she looked around the beautiful garden they were currently sitting in she struggled to see past the beauty to what she’d thoughts it had been like before.

As if honing in on her thoughts, Lucius said, “I’ve surprised you, haven’t I?”

She smiled up at him, and then snuggled closer to him. “Yes,” she murmured. “You’ve relieved me of some of my horrors. I’m not sure you’ve taken all of them, but I feel quite comfortable here with you.”

“I’m pleased,” he said, kissing her temple. “Let’s take this in small steps.”

“Yes, that is probably wise. As comfortable as I feel right now, I believe I might need to be more robust before we explore more. Although, I’d love to see more of your library.”

“Yes, I’m sure you would, but I believe it might be time to return to Belgium for dinner.”

“It’s a bit early for dinner, isn’t it?”

“Ah, but it’s what I have organised for you to do before dinner. I’ve decided that if we’re going to stay there for a few days, that you might like to be pampered. Therefore, a ministry car will collect us when we arrive in Brussels, and escort us to Madam Maes’ where I will wait while you’re treated to whatever takes your fancy.” He smiled slyly at her. “And by then it will be dinner time.”

“Oh Lucius,” she gasped. “Thank you.”

“You are most welcome, Hermione, you deserve the very best of everything,” and he took advantage of her upturned face to kiss her.

Hermione quickly became lost in the feel of his lips against hers, and she moaned softly, shifting herself slightly so her back was flatter against the lounge while she clung to him, pulling him more over her.

He chuckled softly against her mouth. “Dearest, Pet,” he murmured, his mouth releasing hers momentarily, only to capture it again almost immediately.

Sinking into the welcoming comfort he offered, Hermione could not recall ever feeling like this before, and she never wanted it to end. The feel of his mouth caressing her mouth, his taste, of his tongue twisting with her own exploring her mouth and then retreating as it invited her to explore his. It was pure bliss and she couldn’t wait for more of this man.

She had never wanted anyone how she wanted him, but she didn’t know how to move forward, so as he gentled their kiss she simply gave in to his urgings.

 “May I apparate you back to the house?” he asked softly.

Hermione hid her face so as not to show her disappointment, but nodded, not lifting her head from his chest as she tried to combat the frustration lancing through her that he was not going to take advantage and claim her.

When she remained silent, Lucius tightened his arms around her and side-along apparated her back to his bedroom. “Don’t be upset, love,” and he kissed her forehead. “Would you like to freshen up before we leave?”

She glanced up at him, her lip wedged between her teeth. “Yes, please,” she whispered, today was throwing obstacles at her that she hadn’t expected, and her lip quivered. She cleared her throat and pushed away slightly.

It was then that Lucius realised that she was shaking slightly. “Would you like me to take you back to your apartment?”

“No, I’m fine,” and she glanced around the room.

“Through there, is my bathroom,” he replied to her unasked question.

“Okay, thank you,” she murmured, and climbed off the bed.

Walking to the door he’d indicated, Hermione gently closed it behind her and leaned up against it. “Get a grip, Granger,” she scolded herself. “You’ve been through much worse than this, with much less support,” and she sighed and pushed off the door.

When she finally looked around, she saw that the room was covered in mirrors, and the concentrated scent of the owner of the bathroom suddenly invaded her senses as she looked around and took in the decadent fittings and tiles as well as the huge circular sunken bath tub in one corner. It smelt so delicious that she almost swooned, but more importantly she realised that inhaling Lucius’ personal scent was now comforting to her.

As she took in the equally ginormous shower cubicle filling the other corner next to the bath, and then the vanity stretched out in front of her, opposite the door she’d just entered through, the strangest thought popped into her mind. She wondered if he had smelt the same the very first time she’d met him, but she then scoffed at herself. A twelve year old wouldn’t think what she was thinking at the moment.

Then she took in her face in the wall length mirror and she was horrified to see that she plainly looked upset and very pale. Then she realised that she’d left her hand bag somewhere that wasn’t here, and she started to feel like a complete failure.

However, as she was contemplating this there was a soft knock on the door, and Lucius’ voice said, “You left your purse down stairs, pet, and I thought you might need it.”

She turned and opened the door. “Oh yes, thank you,” and she opened the door, but her lips went between her teeth.

“Something’s the matter,” Lucius said. “What’s wrong?”

“I look awful,” she told him as she took the purse from his hand. “I’ve only just realised it.”

He smiled. “No you don’t, you look like a woman who’s just been through a terrible experience, but I still think you look sweet because you’re you.”

“Lucius,” she warned. “If I say I look awful.”

“Then you think you look awful, but I do not,” he replied, cupping her cheek with his hand. “Now, come along, my pet, you have the perfect opportunity to rectify that,” and his mouth turned up into an utterly sinful smile. “And on top of that, I wish to get you away and all to myself.”

It made her smile despite herself. “But you have me all to yourself now, Lucius,” she told him.

“Yes, but I’m eager to get you to a more romantic location. You can’t say that the manor is romantic for you.”

She smiled. “No, I guess you’re right, that will take time,” and she held the purse up. “Thank you again, I won’t be long,” and closed the door.

~~~***~~~

They Floo’d to the English Ministry and then immediately through to the Belgium Ministry where Pierre Beaumonet was waiting for them.

“Bon après-midi, Monsieur Malfoy, Mademoiselle Granger,” Pierre greeted them. “’Ere are ze transcripts from today’s proceedings, and Monsieur Weazley zendz ‘is regardz.”

Lucius felt Hermione stiffen at the mention of a Weasley, and he quietly patted her arm where it lay through his. “Thank you, Pierre. It was good of Percy Weasley to sit in at such short notice. Would you be kind enough to deliver the transcripts for tomorrow and the next day to our Hotel?”

“Bien sûr, Monsieur,” Pierre stated inclining his head to Lucius. “I ‘ope your stay ‘ere in Brussels is a pleasant one, Mademoiselle Granger.”

“Thank you, Monsieur Beaumonet,” Hermione said quietly before Lucius nodded to his secretary and turned towards the front doors of the building.

 


	10. Hermione is Thoroughly Pampered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-** _Thank you for your comments and kudos, and thank you to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter. My apologies for taking so long with this chapter, my muse abandoned me where this story was concerned. There will be an epilogue after this chapter to finish off. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Lucius helped Hermione into the back of a town car outside the Brussels ministry, and she sat quietly next to him as the driver drove them across town. They spoke softly together as Lucius caressed the knuckles of her hand with his thumb while they travelled.

Lucius guided Hermione straight to the lifts once the doorman had opened the doors for them. As they walked into the lift Hermione stumbled, hissing in pain as she grabbed for Lucius’ arm. He caught her easily, and secured his arm around her waist.

“Damn,” she muttered, glancing up at the lift attendant who she saw was looking on with concerned eyes. “I’m fine,” she told him. “I turned my ankle this afternoon on a cobble stone, and it hurt just now when I trod awkwardly on it.”

“Would madam like a chair?” the young man asked in perfect English.

“Thank you, but I’m fine.”

“Very well, madam,” he replied, not looking at all convinced as he turned to Lucius. “Top floor, Lord Malfoy?”

“Yes,” Lucius murmured. The doors closed, the lift went up, and they stepped out on their floor before Lucius spoke again.

“I believe that a slight change of plan is in order,” he told her as they walked up the hallway.

“Oh?” Hermione replied.

“You obviously still need more rest. Therefore I will organise Madam Mae to come to you.” He opened the door to their suite and he turned her to look at him, placing his hands on her upper arms. “Why don’t you have a bath, Pet? You will find bubbles and bath salts in the bathroom…” He glanced into her bedroom, and then guided her into it. “In fact, allow me to prepare the bath for you, so I know you’re being pampered as I wish you to be.” He kissed her forehead, and caressed her cheek. “Why don’t you undress and put your robe on while I get things organised for you, and then I’ll telephone Madam Mae and have her bring what she needs up here to you.”

Hermione nodded, and smiled up at him. “Thank you,” she said, she seemed to be about to say something else, but then quickly stopped and took a step back from him.

Lucius watched her looking very uncertain, and he wished he was a legilimens so he could know what she was so skittish about. Although, he could still see the shadow of pain in her eyes from last night’s attack, and that was completely understandable, but that wasn’t all.

Leaving her in the bedroom, he shut the bathroom door to give her privacy and he set about creating a luscious bath for her. He lit the candles around the room and then a selection of incense to help relax her. Once the room was ready, he stood back a moment and looked at it. “Perfect,” he murmured, and turning he knocked on the door to warn her that he was coming back out.

She opened the door from the bedroom with that delectable lip of her hers wedged between her teeth. He ignored his urge to kiss it free and gestured with his hand. “Your bath, my lady. May I assist you in?”

“Umm,” Hermione murmured, but then she caught sight of the bathroom. “Oh Lucius, this is beautiful,” she gasped, and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You take such wonderful care of me,” she told him. “Thank you,” and her hands pulled his head down so her lips could reach his.

She took control of the kiss, and he allowed her to. Being assertive was exactly what she needed at the moment, and he revelled in the feel of her against him as she wantonly devoured his mouth. Then her hands slipped down to the tie on her robe and she slipped it off.

However, before anything further happened, Lucius leaned down and collected her up in his arms. He broke their kiss, and as he carried her to her bath he told her, “You are exquisite, my love.” His eyes dipping momentarily down over her body, before he kissed her once more. “However, I intend for us to consummate our relationship in that decedent bed next door, where I will make your body sing. I will leave you so full of pleasure that you will never… _never_ yearn for another wizard, ever. Do you understand what I’m saying, my beautiful girl?”

Hermione lazily opened her eyes. She’d been allowing his delicious voice to wash over her. “Never?” she said in a dreamy voice.

“Never,” he confirmed, his usually shuttered grey eyes holding a light of affection in them that she had only glimpsed before.

She smiled. “Then I better have my bath then so our night can begin.”

Lucius lowered her into her bath, a twisted smile lifting his mouth. “I think I will cancel everything except dinner. I believe I may be able to pamper you better myself.” Leaning over, he kissed her lips and then around to her ear. “You make yourself comfortable. I shall return in a moment once I’ve cancelled the beautician and ordered dinner.”

“Hurry back,” Hermione said, reaching up out of the water to cup his cheeks with her warm wet hands, very aware that she was displaying her breasts to him, and not caring in the slightest.

“I shall, Pet,” he promised, taking her hands and kissing them.

~~~***~~~

When Lucius returned Hermione was so relaxed that she was dozing. She opened her eyes and gave him a dreamy look as she held out her hand to him. “Come and join me, love,” she sighed. “This is heavenly.”

He shed his robe and watched her taking in his body as he walked forward to join her. He willed himself to remain detached especially when he saw her eyes taking in his half hard cock and gasping. It was a typical inexperienced woman’s reaction to him. Lucius had taken his fair share of virgins, but never one who meant so much to him. It was a particularly special thrill to think that he was going to be her only lover, as he intended to never let her go. Therefore, tonight was going to be all about her. He was going to make certain about what he’d said to her. She would never want to leave his bed again, and when she did she would count the moments until she was in it again. Never before had he thought something was so important, and this surprised him. He’d already worked out that he loved her, and that he was going to ask her to marry him, and his calculating brain was already working out how soon he could do it.

Lucius sighed softly as he beckoned her to move forward so he could sit behind her. This woman did not fit into his sphere of experience; she was a totally unknown quantity to him. It had been a very long time since he’d entertained a woman, but he knew exactly what he wanted her to get out of this evening.

He settled behind her and pulled her back against him. “Comfortable?” he asked close to her ear.

“Better now that you’re here,” she murmured.

“Here, let me wash you,” he said, picking up the sponge from the side of the bath.

Hermione nestled her head back onto his shoulder and relaxed against him as he sponged the warm water over her shoulders and then down each of her arms. The flurry of droplets of water splashing back into the bath and Hermione soft moans of appreciation mingled with the only other sounds in the room; their quiet breathing - the function of living mixed with the extraordinary sounds of pleasure.

Then his mouth arrived by her ear, and he whispered, “You are so beautiful,” and he started kissing and sucking behind her ear, at the same time as his hands left their innocent task of washing to start caressing and fondling.

Leaning around, Lucius urged her mouth to meet his half way, and their kisses lit a slow flame under their desire. Soon their kisses were coupled with the soft sloshes of the water as Lucius’ hands started exploring new territories, and Hermione breathing rate started to increase.

“Oh,” she moaned softly, as his hand finally strayed down to ghost up and down the soft hair covering her womanhood. “That feels lovely.”

“Good,” he murmured, gently pushing in further to circle his finger over her clit. He smiled against her neck at her gasp and sighed, and her legs opened further in encouragement. His other hand urged her head to come back around to meet his mouth and he set about making her come as their mouths tangled together.

Lucius ‘ smile increased as her mouth tore away from his and she gripped his legs, and then started panting as her hips started to circle and her thighs started to shake. Then her back arched and she groaned deeply. “That’s it, my darling, let go, cry out your pleasure for me.”

His whispered words caused a hot spike of pleasure to consume her. The world around her went blurry and all she knew was that Lucius had her, and she cried out, unable to help herself. Her head was plastered against his shoulder as what felt like champagne bubbled through body in a wave. “Oh, god,” she mumbled as her body relaxed again afterwards.

His hot chuckled arrived at her ear. “No. You should say, oh, Lucius, my darling,” he told her kissing her neck.

Hermione giggled. “Same thing,” she mumbled, starting to turn herself to face him.

Lucius laughed with her but then realised that the next part would be too awkward in the bath, and he turned her so she was cuddled in his lap and bid her to rest for a moment.

~~~***~~~

Ron was still incredibly angry with Hermione. _This is all her fault!_ he thought as he run up the stairs to her apartment. He was going to give her a piece of his mind.

He thumped loudly on her door, he’d show her that meddling with him was the wrong thing to do.

There was no answer, so he bashed once more. “Open the bloody door, Hermione,” he demanded.

Still no answer.

Ron was certain that she’d be inside. Where else would she be? She was a boring bookworm who… “Malfoy,” he growled. “She must be with fuckin’ Malfoy. She’s a stupid fuckin’ cunt!” He kicked the door hard. “And he’s a bloody perfect rich prick!” and he let fly with a series of kicks this time, and that was when one of the wards protecting the apartment kicked in.

Even without Lucius’ added wards, Hermione’s wards were virtually impenetrable, but this morning Lucius had added several new wards on top of Hermione’s, and unfortunately, it was one of these that Ron triggered now.

~~~***~~~

Oblivious to what was happening at Hermione’s flat, Lucius decided that they should move from their bath when Hermione’s stomach rumbled, complaining that it needed food. Normally he sensed any changes in any wards via his wand but he did not have his wand on him at present. He urged her up and got up after her. “Allow me to make you more comfortable,” he told her, summoning a fluffy towel and wrapping it around her.

As he secured it. Her stomach rumbled hungrily again, and he chuckled. “We need to have dinner,” he told her, wrapping the other towel around his waist.

He led her into the bedroom and stood there drying her before reaching into the wardrobe next to them and pulling a silk slip out. “Raise your arms, Pet.”

“Oh, Lucius. It’s beautiful,” Hermione gasped feeling the decadent piece of silk slipping onto her body.

Lucius leant forward and kissed her. “I bought it just for you. Make yourself comfortable and I will bring food to you,” he told her, directing her to the bed as he watched her smoothing down the silky fabric.

“You bought this for me? Oh, thank you.” She said, still examining the garment. “When did you buy it?”

He smiled. “Yesterday… Before all the trouble. I visited one of the fine shops in the foyer of the hotel and arranged to have several things brought up here for you.”

“There’s more?” she cried, turning towards the wardrobe.

However, Lucius was quicker and he scooped her up into his arms. “Not now, Pet. You require feeding,” but then he glanced down at her in his arms and saw the silk of her slip had bunched up and the hem of the garment was currently sitting on her hips. “Well, isn’t that a delightful sight,” he said, chuckling sinfully.

Hermione started to pull the hem down to cover the triangle of dark hair at the apex of her thighs, but Lucius tsked. “Don’t be bashful, love. You’re very beautiful,” and he sat her on the bed and used his hands to part her knees.

She allowed him to open her legs, and she watched as his eyes took her in.

“Exquisite,” he sighed. “Beautiful,” and he leant forward and kissed her between the legs.

She gasped, but her gasp turned into a moan when his tongue snaked out momentarily and flicked at the hood of her clit.

“And delicious,” he added, as he straightened. “I’ll show you how amazing you are once I’ve fed you.”

Hermione was blushing bright red. No one had ever touched her there before, but as embarrassed as she was it had also felt delicious, but she couldn’t find words to say to him.

He seemed to know, and he leant forward again, but this time he touched his lips to her mouth, and pulling back he smiled at the look on her face, then stripped off his towel and shrugged into his satin robe. He tied it at the waist and strode into the other room.

Once he’d gone, Hermione glanced down at herself, she was still sitting back on the decadent pillows of the bed with her legs wide open. Without thinking she ghosted her finger tips up the thatch of curls covering her most private part, and she smiled slightly at the feel of it.

Of course, she’d touched herself before, but she’d never managed to give herself as much pleasure as Lucius had given her just now. Still, when she heard him coming back she slipped under the cotton sheet before he came in.

While he’d been in the other room, Lucius had seen his glowing wand and knew that someone had sprung one of his wards. He owled Severus with a quick note and then headed back to Hermione.

He gave her a cock-eyed smile as he levitated a tray of food towards her and settled it on her lap. “Not too heavy?” he asked. He was not going to tell her anything about what might be happening in England; Severus would deal with it, and he’d find out what had happened later.

“No,” she managed, blushing again as she glanced up at him under her eye lashes.

 Almost prowling around to his side of the bed, Lucius took off his robe and slid in next to her. They ate their dinner, and when they’d finished, Lucius banished the trays back to the other room and he turned to Hermione.

“Come here,” he whispered. She slid closer to him and he kissed her head. “Did I shock you before by kissing your pussy?”

She was taken back by his words, and she blushed once more. “Kind of,” she admitted, trying to sound casual. “B-But it felt nice,” she added.

He gave her a lecherous smile and started kissing her neck as he asked, “Would you like me to do it again?”

His voice was caressing her senses and the wine they’d had with dinner was making her feel very uninhibited. “Yes, please,” she whispered, and she felt him smile against her neck.

However, he didn’t do more than knock one spaghetti strap of her slip off her shoulder and start kissing where the thin piece of fabric had been sitting. “Then allow me to work up to it,” he stated, pushing the other strap down and then encouraging her to slip her arms out of the straps.

Once she’d done so he slid the slip off her chest, so that the material pooled around her waist and he kissed down from her neck to her breasts. “Lovely,” he murmured and licked the nipple closest to him. As soon as he heard her intake of air her chuckled and engulfed the tightened bud of flesh with his mouth.

He suckled and then changed sides, giving the other one the same attention before bringing his tongue back to the valley between her breasts and licking. He licked a trail down to her belly button and then swirled his tongue in it. “You taste delicious,” he told her, and he pulled the sheet away from her.

Getting up onto his hands and knees, Lucius crawled around so that he was opposite her partially open legs, and he smiled at her and pushed the material of her slip up, exposing the rest of her to his eyes once more. “My lovely pet,” he crooned, parting her legs with her hands again.

“Lucius,” she sighed as he nuzzled the inside of her thigh, his lips placing kisses up the inside of her leg.

“Oh,” she gasped, and it was all she could manage as his fingers started ghosting up and down as his mouth closed the distance. Then he was there, and her world simply stopped as he wet tongue invaded her soft flesh. “Oh,” she repeated, and her eyes closed. Her legs strained open and her hands started sweeping her body as he licked her.

His tongue went everywhere as his fingers held her open to his eyes. It was too much for Hermione. Her pelvis started rocking gently as her mouth supplied its own commentary of nonsense noises and groans.

She was lost; her orgasm came over her in a blistering white hot rush. She squealed long and loud. All she could do was lay there, but she found her mouth chanting, “More, oh, Lucius. More, please,” and she was pushing herself up to him.

Taking his chance, Lucius lined his cock up. He’d felt the barrier up inside her with both his fingers and his tongue, and he was surprised at how open she felt for someone who’d never done this before. She was still deliciously tight, but he suspected that her maidenhood had been partially ruptured already. He hoped so in any case, and started sliding into her tight channel.

She seemed to realise what he was going to do and her lip slipped between her teeth, as she looked up at him with trusting eyes.

“I’ll be a quick as I can,” he told her, and taking her hands in his he laced their fingers together and rested their joined hands either side of her head as he pushed. To his surprise he slid into her relatively easy, and he held himself still as he made certain she was all right after his invasion.

He saw surprise registering on her face, and she smiled at him. “I thought that would be harder,” she murmured.

“I’m glad it wasn’t,” Lucius replied, his mouth close to hers. His lips claimed hers as he pulled out slowly and pushed back in.

She groaned around their kiss, but then she was consumed as he started moving more strongly. She’d never felt anything like it before and her body started tightening towards completion again almost immediately.

Lucius broke their kiss and started trailing a path around to her ear. “You’re mine now, my pet,” he crooned.

His hot breath and his words ratchetted her approaching orgasm up several notches, and she groan. “All yours,” she muttered. “Couldn’t be happier.”

Her broken words spurred him on. It had been a long time for Lucius, and he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. His mouth covered hers again, and he let go of one of her hands and brought it down to her clit wanting her to come again before he did.

She’d been so close and the extra stimulation sent her over the edge. Her tight inner walls fluttered and squeezed around him, and his eyes almost rolled back in his head it felt so amazing.

His thrusts became erratic and he pushed home one more time before he stilled inside her and groaned as his seed pulsed into her.

Once he’d recovered his breath he gathered her into his arms and pulled the covers up around them. “Sleep, my love. Rest,” and he kissed her.

It didn’t take long for her eyes to close and Lucius lay there thinking about what a special gift he’d just been given.

~~~***~~~

“Well, well, well, Mister Weasley,” Severus smoothed, leaning against the doorway of the dungeons at Malfoy Manor with his arms crossed. “What brings you to our dungeons?”

“Fuck off, Snape,” Ron spat, his face red with anger. There were red sparks sizzling out of the end of his wand, but he appeared to have already found out that trying to use magic in his position was a very bad idea, as he was singed and smoking slightly.

Severus wanted to laugh, but he easily maintained his composure, and tutted. “Now, is that any way to speak to the only person who might release you into safer custody this side of Sunday?” He watched the dumb expression on Ron’s face, and sighed. “I mean, I can leave you for Lucius to deal with, but if I were you I’d choose a nice safe cell in Azkaban over that solution.”

Snape’s word finally seemed to register with Ron, and his whole attitude changed. “N-No!” he squeaked, thinking back to the night before when Lucius had strung him up to the ceiling for a lot less.

“No, what? Weasley,” Severus asked, arching an eyebrow.

Ron flopped down on the floor, all the fight seeming to have left him. “I just can’t seem to get anything right,” he muttered.

“I’m not your confessor, but I’ll offer you a little free advice. If you persist in harassing Miss Granger trouble is always going to find its way to your doorstep,” and he turned and strode away.

“Hey, I thought you said you were going to let me out?”

“I’m going to release you to Shacklebolt. He can deal with you. You can stay here until he arrives,” Severus stated over his shoulder.

“What!” Ron yelled.

Severus turned smoothly, and strode back to the bars of the cell. He easily plucked Ron’s wand from his grasp and pocketed it. “I’m taking this for your own protection.” Severus studied the gormless redhead for some moments, and then said, “You are being watched very closely. You have caused criminal damage to Miss Granger’s property after threatening her bodily harm earlier today. You should consider yourself under arrest.”

“What? How do you know about that, you greasy git?”

“Insulting me will not make me assist you, Weasley. Perhaps you should remain here for the evening. I’ll call Shacklebolt in the morning. Good night.”

“Oi!” Ron demanded, but Severus’ steps were already echoing as he climbed back up to the ground floor of the manor. “Snape, you bastard!” he screamed.

But of course, every insult fell on deaf ears, and Severus smirked as he Floo’d away. The place was deserted, the stupid boy could rant all he wanted, no one but the portraits would hear him, and even they probably wouldn’t care.

He walked out into his study, and sat down to owl Kingsley. He would meet him at the manor first thing in the morning, and Shacklebolt could decide what to do with the boy.


	11. The Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:-**  
>  _My plot is mine, however, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-**  
>  _I have appreciated every kudos and comment, thank you. A big thank you to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter as well. After saying that this would be the final chapter, when I started fleshing it out I discovered that I had enough for one, perhaps two more chapter. (Yay!) Please enjoy this chapter of sugar-coated fluff :-)_

* * *

Hermione and Lucius returned to England the Muggle way late Sunday morning after their week in Brussels. They had spent a blissful week in each other’s company and had still been unable get enough of one another.

As the private jet winged its way towards London City Airport, Lucius said, “I do not wish you to go back to your apartment.”

If she was shocked by his announcement she did not say so, she looked at him steadily and smiled. “Where would you like me to live then?”

He picked up her hand and kissed it. “With me,” he said simply.

Hermione watched him and took her time forming her reply. She had always hated living by herself; while she did enjoy the fact that she could please herself what she did, sometimes it was beyond lonely. Her lip slipped between her teeth as she considered his request, and finally she smiled. “What do you have in mind?”

“Would you consider moving into my London townhouse with me?”

“Not the manor?”

“Eventually that would be our aim, but I’m not fool enough to think that you could just overlook what happened to you there.”

She nodded. “And I appreciate your consideration. I felt no horror at being there before we went to Belgium.”

“No, but I carefully crafted that experience, pet. There are sections of the house that not even Draco will enter. In fact, last Christmas he refused point blank to enter the estate at all. I wish to change that. I wish our family estate to be the epicentre of our family. I need you to be a part of that process as I cannot envisage life now without you,” he told her passionately.

“Oh, Lucius,” she gasped. “I feel the same,” and she grasped his at his arm, very aware that anything more than that would draw the attention of the cabin crew.

They were sitting in very comfortable seats next to each other, but Hermione desperately wanted to be closer to him. He seemed to see that and placated her, “Do not worry, dearest, we will be landing very soon, and my car will be waiting for us.”

She smiled. “So, what are you proposing that I do with my apartment?”

“Do you own it?”

“No, it’s rented.”

“How much is left of your lease?”

“Actually, only three weeks,” she stated, smiling.

“Then that’s perfect, isn’t it?”

“I suppose it is,” she replied. A smile curved her lips. “Thank you.”

They had just settled into comfortable silence again after sorting out their circumstances when the flight attendant approached them.

“We will be landing shortly, Lord Malfoy, and your car will meet the plane.”

“Very good,” Lucius said, nodding politely.

~~~***~~~

Half an hour later they were roaring up the motorway in an Aston Martin DB11, and Hermione was sitting beside Lucius in awe.

“When did you learn to drive?” she asked, finally finding her voice as he effortlessly propelled the car towards Westminster.

Lucius chuckled. “Severus taught me years ago. I quite like cars,” he added.

“S-Severus taught you?” she was flabbergasted.

He chuckled more deliciously. “Cat got your tongue, pet?”

“Umm… yes,” she laughed. “What else don’t I know about you?”

He flashed her a devastating smile, but then looked back to the road. “Guess you’ll have to stay with me and find out, won’t you?”

“Oh, I intend to,” she laughed. “Yes, I believe that my one aim in life has just become finding out as much as I can about you.”

Without looking away from the road, he placed his hand on her knee. “A very worthy aim, dearest. I shall reciprocate by doing the same with you.”

“Oh, Lucius. I’d love that.”

He glanced at her. “Would you, pet?”

“Yes,” she answered vehemently.

“Then we should do something about that,” but his eyes remained on the road and he did not say anything else, although a quick glance at him told Hermione that he was very pleased with himself.

Magic had a way of telling people if they were meant to be together, and they both felt the security of their magic urging them to become more permanent.

They arrived in front of an impressive looking town house, in a row of equally impressive looking residences, and Lucius parked right in front of the doorway. He got out of the driver’s seat and came around to open her door.

“My lady,” he murmured. “Welcome to our new home.”

He offered his arm and escorted her up the steps. When they reached the front door, after he’d opened it he swept her up into his arms.

“Lucius!” she squealed.

“It’s good luck,” he cackled, and carried her inside.

Hermione looked around from the security of his arms and saw that the layout of the house matched the almost universal layout of Victorian town houses. They were in an entranceway, and there was a stairway behind them and a door either side of them. Finally she looked to Lucius and saw him watching her.

“Are you going to put me down?” she questioned.

“Perhaps. What are you going to do if I do?”

“Look around,” she answered.

He gently placed her feet on the floor, but his eyes continued to watch her. “Come, dearest, I have something I wish to give you.”

Allowing herself to be led, Hermione’s eyes devoured the beautiful furniture and fittings of the house as they walked through the door immediately to the left. It turned out to be a lovely study, and she gasped as she saw the book lined walls.

Lucius stopped in front of a chesterfield lounge arranged in front of the fire. “Please sit, I shall return momentarily,” he told her, and he walked to what appeared to be a safe in the back wall of the room.

Hermione caressed the leather of the lounge, and watched him retrieving something small and walking back to her. He placed the item he’d taken from the safe into his pocket and he came to sit beside her.

“Prudence!” he called, and when a small elf arrived. “Would you bring the tea service?” he asked.

“Yes, master,” the small creature squeaked, and was gone as quickly as she’d arrived.

Lucius turned his attention to Hermione. “On our journey back to England, and now on our trip here we said certain things that might be understood as a wish to stay together always.”

“That is my understanding too, Lucius,” Hermione replied, her hand coming out to cover his. “I’m not certain if it’s too s…”

He chuckled softly. “No, neither am I,” he cut in.

“How did you know?” but then her words trailed off, and she looked at him intently, and said instead, “I love you, Lucius. I am more certain of that than anything at the moment.”

He seemed to exhale a long breath. “I know, because your eyes tell me every time you look at me. I know, because you whisper it in your sleep, my darling,” and his hands came up to cradle her cheeks. “And I answer you every time. I love you also.”

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat, but then she smiled and her eyes fell shut as he closed the distance between them. His lips were on hers in a second, and he was showing her exactly how he felt. Her head spun; was this too soon? Did she care? The answer was, no she didn’t. She never tired of his company, and he made her body sing every time they were together. She’d never known such joy as she’d found with this man whom she’d once hated. How wrong she’d been, how narrow-minded and wrong. It didn’t matter that he was over twenty years older than her, she felt like she was over twenty years older than most of her peers anyway.

Their kiss finally came to an end and she pulled him close. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

She felt his smile against her neck, but then he was pulling away, and she was about to protest until she saw him on one knee in front of her.

He looked up at her with love shining out of his normally stormy grey eyes, and he took her hand. “Then my question to you, my beloved, is,” and he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. “Will you make me the happiest of men and marry me?”

A smiled blossomed on her face and she launched herself at him. “Yes,” she squealed as he caught her and guided them both to the floor.

She landed on top of him and her mouth attacked his.

When he finally wrestled control of her enthusiasm, he laughed. “Then allow me to make it official,” he said smiling, panting slightly after her onslaught.

“Oh!” she laughed. “Oh, yes,” and she watched him slip a huge diamond ring on her finger. “Oh my,” she gasped, and she was about to start kissing him again when she noticed a shocked elf watching on from next to the tray of tea things she’d just placed on the coffee table. “Oh!”

Lucius looked around and saw the elf not seeming to be able to make out what was going on, and he smiled as he got up and assisted Hermione up as well. “Prudence, this is Miss Hermione Granger, who will soon be the new Lady Malfoy.”

The elf’s eyes opened even wider, and a giant smile broke across her face. “Prudence is very happy to be making your acquaintance, Mistress. Master has been too long alone.” She extended a spindly-fingered hand towards Hermione, but then paused and glanced at Lucius.

“Yes,” he said, nodding approvingly. “You may bond with your new mistress.”

Hermione glanced at Lucius as well, and saw such kindness for the small creature, and she extended her hand to meet Prudence’s. A pulse of elf magic encased her, and she staggered slightly, but managed to watch, entranced as Prudence entered her into the household. What surprised her the most as Lucius steadied her was the feeling that every other Malfoy elf had also just heard the news through Prudence.

She glanced at Lucius watching on approvingly, and she had many questions, but she also sensed the reverence in what was happening, and knew that her questions should wait.

~~~***~~~

That afternoon, Hermione and Lucius were strolling down Diagon Alley, ironically taking the same path as Hermione had taken the day she’d been rescued by him all those months ago. This time however, her knight was attentively escorting her towards their afternoon tea appointment with Severus and Lenore.

As they walked, the afternoon sun was glinting off the ring on her finger, and it kept catching her attention. It was a silver setting with a huge square cut diamond surrounded by tiny diamond with a smaller square cut diamond on each shoulder.

“I still can’t get over how beautiful this ring is,” she murmured as they walked.

“I saw it a month or so ago, and instantly knew it was the ring for you,” Lucius commented.

“Oh, Lucius,” she gushed, but then he was ushering her into a seat at their usual table. She just sat when Severus and Lenore arrived and she rose to greet them.

“Now, don’t you look deliciously happy,” Lenore murmured to her as they embraced.

Hermione grinned and wiggled her finger so the sun glinted off the ring.

Lenore gasped and hugged her again.

Then the rich voice of the Potions master was heard to say, “Dear Merlin, are you attempting to blind the population of Diagon Alley with such an ostentatious ring, Lucius?”

Severus’ usual dry manner made both witches titter, and look to Lucius for his reply to his friend.

Lucius did not disappoint. “No,” he replied. “It is meant as a measure for my feelings about the witch wearing it.”

Severus cleared his throat and seated Lenore. “You’ve become very Gryffindorish, my friend,” he declared.

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” both Lenore and Hermione commented together, and then laughed happily when both men scowled at them.

As their afternoon tea went on, the subject changed to the mess that Severus and Kingsley had cleaned up during the week. Of course, it was all news to Hermione. Lucius had not told her a thing, but she couldn’t help seeing the funny side of things, especially when Severus started to regal them with the tale of how Ronald Weasley had become captured after trying to break into her apartment.

“I kid you not,” Severus chuckled. “When I returned the next morning, the stupid idiot had managed to get his head stuck in the bars of the cell. Merlin knows what he was trying to achieve.”

“How did you get him out?” Lenore wanted to know, she obviously didn’t know what had happened either.

“Kingsley and I had to use particularly strong slicing hexes to cut through one of the bars to extradite him.”

“Does that mean I can prosecute him for criminal damage to my dungeon?” Lucius wanted to know, sniffing distastefully.

“I don’t think that would get you very far, Lucius,” Severus replied.

“No, but still it would…” However, Lucius never got to finish his comment when Severus suddenly rose and the four of them were encased in his cool dark-tinged magic. Moments later a hex slid harmless off the shield and sizzled slightly as it hit the cobble stones.

Several things happened at once after that. Some of the children nearby screamed and ran back to their parents, Ronald Weasley found himself bound and wandless, George Weasley was running from his store in obvious pursuit of his brother, and Hermione Granger was marching towards the prostrate Weasley.

No one had ever seen Hermione this angry before as she arrived in front of the struggling Ron. “You cretin! What the hell do you think you were doing aiming hexes in a crowded street? We are next to an ice cream parlour, there are children everywhere.” She kicked him, and was gratified when he grunted. Then she raised her wand and called the Aurors.

“No, ‘Mione,” he yelled, panic clearly written on his face. “Kingsley said if I caused any more trouble I’d go to Azkaban,” he pleaded, looking even more horrified when Severus, Lucius and Lenore arrived behind Hermione.

“Well, you should have thought of that before you started throwing curses in public! A break from society might be just what you need,” Hermione ranted, as John Dawlish himself apparated in answering her summons.

Hermione turned to the Auror. “Hello, Inspector Dawlish,” she said. “I called you because Ronald Weasley tried to hex me here in this crowded area where children are playing,” she said.

“Are you injured, Miss Granger?” the Auror inquired.

“No, thanks to Professor Snape’s quick action the curse was neutralised and so was Ron,” Hermione told them.

Dawlish greeted her companions with a nod, but then dragged Ron up off the ground as George entered the fray.

“It’s okay, Inspector, I’ll keep Ron away from them,” George said hastily.

“It appears that you have already failed to do that, Mister Weasley,” Dawlish commented.

“I only turned my back for a moment,” George pleaded, glaring at his wayward brother. “Mum will kill me if he ends up in Azkaban.”

Lucius could stand no more. He’d heeded Severus and Lenore telling him that he should not take over and protect Hermione when she’d abruptly stormed over to confront her former friend, and when his initial panic about her safety had settled, he agreed with them that confronting Weasley would perhaps cure her more than harm her, but now, if there was a plea bargain happening he was not about to allow the little shit to get away with anything.

“Be that as it may be, Mister Weasley,” Lucius stated in clipped tones. “Your brother was about to cause my fiancé bodily harm, and for not the first time.

“Fiancé!” Ronald screeched, and he turned angry eyes to Hermione. “You’re going to marry this bastard?”

“Yes,” Hermione stated. “And I would watched your tone, Ronald.”

“And apart from anything else, my parents were married,” Lucius exclaimed haughtily.

Of course this comment went right over Ron’s head, and he just glared at the blond wizard, his anger still crackling around him. In fact, his anger was never far from the surface, and he sneered as he looked back to Hermione. “What, are you going to get your boyfriends to beat me up?” he taunted.

“No, you little dweeb,” Hermione said, “I will beat you up, or have you forgotten that punch at the end of the world cup?” She then straightened and looked to George. “I’m sorry, George, but I will not tolerate any more of his foolishness. Take him away, Inspector.”

Dawlish nodded, and they were gone, and before she could get into a fight with George over it she turned away.

However, George followed her. “’Mione, this isn’t fair. Lavender’s left him, his lost his job and Mum’s beside herself.”

Hermione turned back around, her anger flaring again. “And none of what has happened is my fault, but that hasn’t stopped him from blaming me. He’s threatened me, tried to kick in the door of my apartment, and all the while he’s been besmirching Lucius the whole time. Do you see me blaming Ron for me being taken prisoner by rogue Death Eaters, even considering that if Ron hadn’t upset me I might have been more vigilant and not such an easy target for them? No, I do not blame him _or_ Lavender for that, but I will not tolerate any more of their childish victimisation.”

George was gobsmacked. He didn’t know anything about what Hermione was saying—he’d heard a very different story—but he trusted Hermione. Then it sank in that she’d just told him she’d been captured by Death Eaters.

“Are you all right?” he asked, concern suddenly evident in his voice.

“Yes, I’m recovered now, and the offending people are behind bars. Lucius, Severus, Harry and Kingsley rescued me,” she stated.

“I’m s-sorry,” George said. “I seem to have been grossly misinformed.”

“Potter will corroborate what Hermione has just told you,” Severus put in. “Perhaps you should heed this as a warning for next time about the veracity of your younger brother’s words,” he finished.

“Perhaps I should… Umm, I best get back to my store. Excuse me,” and George wandered off back to his shop.

~~~***~~~

A grand ball was held at Malfoy Manor a month later to celebrate Hermione and Lucius’ engagement. They were still not living there full time, but they were visiting every weekend, and staying over when they could. The stains of dark magic from the court of the deposed self-proclaimed dark lord seemed to have finally left the halls and rooms where he’d occupied. The change had been a dramatic one, as Hermione had seemed to breathe fresh air into those rooms.

Tonight, Hermione breathed a sigh of happiness as she looked around the room at their friends and relations enjoying the evening. Her eyes meet Harry’s and he tipped his drink to her. He had taken the news of her engagement better than she’d thought he would, although, things were not good between him and Luna at the moment. Hermione considered that Luna seemed to be being quite unreasonable.

Then her eyes searched for Draco, and she remembered how exceedingly polite he’d been about the whole matter. He still was being polite, but Hermione now knew that his politeness was genuine. He and Astoria had just announced that they were expecting their first child, and impending fatherhood seemed to be suiting him. Mind you, Astoria was, and probably always would be cool with Hermione. It wasn’t a blood status thing, they just didn’t see eye to eye.

Then her eyes swept the room looking for flashes of red. It had taken much of Lucius’ patience and resolve to allow Weasleys onto his property, especially after what the youngest son had done to her, but allow them he had because she’d asked him to. Tonight, Molly and Arthur were here, even though the Weasley matriarch was still fuming about Ronald’s incarceration. Bill and Fleur, George and Angelina, Percy and Penelope and Ginny were also here, and Hermione’s heart skipped a beat when she saw Blaise Zabini approaching Ginny and asking her to dance. “Yes,” she hissed under her breath, but Lucius heard her.

“Yes, dearest?”

She smiled up at him. He looked so handsome in his formal robes and she just grinned at him. “Nothing,” she said. “Just happy.”

“Good,” he replied and kissed her. “Shall we dance again?”

“Yes, please,” she said, and was swept up into the fast waltz that was playing as Lucius spun her around the floor, and she laughed gaily, not a care in the world. She had her Prince Charming, and she was never planning to let him go.

~~~***~~~

Later that night as the last of the party goers had left, and a very tipsy Hermione and Lucius were walking back across the front entrance hall on their way up to bed. It had been an amazing night and everyone had gone home worse for wear, but Lucius was determined that his night with Hermione was only just beginning.

“You’re drunk,” he declared, chuckling in a decidedly inebriated way.

She laughed outrageously. “Look whose t-talking,” she cackled, waggling her finger at him. “I bet I could walk this straight line,” she declared, indicating the edge of the rug.

He snagged a stray bottle of champagne from a sideboard and he wavered slightly but said, “You’re on,” and he let her go.

Hermione hadn’t noticed how much he’d been supporting her, and as soon as she was unaided she sank down in a pile of taffeta and lace onto the floor, with him hastily grabbing her around the waist and the champagne slopping down between her breasts.

She squealed in surprise, but then started laughing. “I think you might be right. I am pished as a parrot.

Lucius’ eyes were on the beads of champagne trickling down her cleavage and not on her words, and his head dropped down with his tongue out ready to catch them.

“Have I told you how delectable you look tonight?” he asked, his eyes meeting hers as he licked the valley between her breasts.

“Yes,” she laughed.

“Good, I’d hate to think you thought I didn’t appreciate you.”

“I know you appreciate me, Lu… Ohhh,” she groaned.

He’d pushed the top of her dress down and was currently pouring small amounts of champagne on her nipples and then sucking them clean.

“Oh, god, that’s lovely,” she told him. He did it again, smirking at her, and she groaned louder. “Oh, yes,” she sighed, and lay out flat on the floor. “Keep going,” she commanded, plastering her arms out straight like a person in the attitude of making a snow angel without moving.

He chuckled wickedly and did, and in between he chugged on the bottle and kissed her, feeding her champagne from his mouth. Then he’s expression turned positively sinful and he was fishing her skirts up. “Open your legs,” he demanded.

Hermione simply laughed and obeyed as he was pulling her underwear off. She opened her legs wide and squealed when the first of the champagne trickled over her, but then Lucius’ mouth was there lapping it up and she shrieked louder in encouragement. He kept going happily drinking everything he was tipping on her, and then she came, and he licked up every drop of that as well, before undoing his pants and surging up into her.

“You’re amazing… amazing,” he kept repeating as he thrust into her and she moaned and yelled, answering him in kind.

They’d forgotten they were dressed in their finest clothing, and now she had champagne all over her lovely blue dress, but they were simply consumed by each other. Hermione came again and Lucius followed her.

He managed to fall to the side of her so he didn’t squash her into the hard marble of the entrance way, and he lay there giggling and nuzzling her neck.

“I think we better go to bed,” he mumbled finally.

“Mmm,” she stated sleepily. “I love you,” she added, shifting to her side and winding her arms around his waist.

“I love you too,” he replied, and they lay there.

 Then Hermione started giggling. “Lucius?”

“Yes, my love,” he mumbled.

“I’m getting cold.”

“Then we must get up,” he declared, finally making the effort to move.

Staggering to his feet, he helped Hermione up, and they started towards the stairs propping one another up as they went. They made a very debauched picture as they worked on getting to their room. Hermione’s dress bodice was pulled down around her waist, and Lucius’ pants were undone and he was as exposed as her breasts were.

Finally they made it to their bedroom and Lucius managed to help Hermione out of her dress and shoes. He lay her on the bed and peeled off her stockings while she giggled and squirmed and worked on getting her diamond jewellery off.

Once he had her comfortable, he managed to get his own jacket and cravat off, as well as his shoes and trousers, the fastenings on his shirt were too hard though, and he flopped into bed beside her with it still on, but it didn’t matter, she snuggled in and soon they were both sound asleep.     


	12. How Things Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:-**  
>  _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-**  
>  _Thank you to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter, as well as everyone for your wonderful continuing support for this story._

* * *

The morning after their engagement party Hermione and Lucius woke to an incredibly loud raven demanding entrance into their bedroom.

“Oh my god, Lucius. Tell it to be quiet,” Hermione muttered covering her ears. “I’m never drinking again,” she declared, and buried her head under the covers.

Lucius grunted and stumbled out of bed, fully intending to hex the bird, but then his blurry eyes saw the wonderful bounty that it was bringing them – Hangover Potion.

He grabbed the two phials from it and eagerly downed one. His thumping head and nauseous stomach trickled away to nothing and he sighed happily as he admitted the bird to their bedroom almost cheerfully now he felt better.

Walking back to the bed he tried to rouse Hermione as he glanced down at himself; he was still wearing his formal shirt and his socks. He discarded his socks using his feet to stand on the toes of them while he said, “Come, dearest. Severus has sent relief.”

 “Go away, I just want to die,” she muttered burying her head further.

“Then drink this, it will make you feel better,” he insisted, climbing back in beside her and starting to nuzzle the only visible bit of her; the top of her head. “Come on, Hermione, you will feel better if you drink it.”

Eventually an eye appeared, peeking out from the covers. “Don’t ever let me drink again,” she muttered, and her hand came out for the potion, which she drank while still hiding under the covers.

Lucius chuckled as he heard her sigh of relief and he started undoing the studs on his shirt. It was at this point that he remembered their delicious encounter in the entrance way after Hermione failed the sobriety test, and considered that it was no wonder that he’d been unable to co-ordinate enough to get his shirt off last night.

He watched Hermione slipping out of bed now to go to the bathroom, and his libido soared into life.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” she stated, glancing back over her shoulder at him watching her swinging hips as she walked. She could already see that he was rising to attention as he watched.

When she returned after freshening herself up, she walked over to the sleek raven still perched on the chair at the small writing desk by the window, and gave it a tickle under the chin. She laughed softly when it snapped at her for her trouble. “Oh, you’re Severus’ bird alright,” she cackled. She also noted that the bird had already helped himself to the bowl of treats on the desk, and she penned a quick thank you with a lunch invitation to Severus and Lenore, but this got her thinking.

She’d watched the different factions of their friends and family skirting around one another last night, and she wanted to do something to bring them together. She turned her eyes to Lucius as she let the raven back out the window.

“I’ve invited Severus and Lenore for lunch.”

He took a drag on the cigarette he was smoking, and smirked. “Have you indeed.”

She knew he was not displeased with her idea. They often had their friends over when they were at the manor for the weekend.

She started to walk back to the bed, and he could see the wheels turning in her head. She was about to have an idea, and he loved how much she’d grown in confidence in their relationship and now felt able to assert herself.

“You know, it might be nice to have the rest of our friends for lunch as well.”

“Who did you have in mind?” Lucius asked, watching her crawling back into bed as he took another drag on his cigarette.

“Oh, I don’t know. Draco and Astoria, Blaise, Harry and Luna…” and her lip slipped between her teeth. “We could asked Harry and Luna to bring Ginny too,” she added, snuggling up beside him.

Lucius laughed as he slung an arm around her and smirked at her. “I saw you last night you know.” He laughed at the innocent expression she tried to give him. “You’re trying to match make.”

She shrugged and her expression turned sly. “Well, it seems to be working.”

“Yes, I believe you are correct. The Italian appears to be quite besotted by the artless Weasley girl. I may be being a bad influence on you, dearest, what you’re doing is very Slytherin,” he chuckled.

Her smile increased and she shifted, mounting his lap. “Never bad, Lucius, and Ginny is only inexperienced. She needs some confidence, that’s all.”

Lucius knew he was beaten, he might as well resign himself to having a Weasley in their circle of friends, and he watched her moving in on him, his eyes sparkling. Once she was settled, his eyes panned over her naked body, and he vanished his cigarette butt and brought his hands up to cup her breasts. His thumbs started ghosting over her nipples as he raised an eyebrow. “Do you think that all the people you wish to invite will get on long enough to actually have lunch together?”

“You and Severus love the games room I designed,” she told him, arching into his hands. “And last time Draco and Astoria came, he enjoyed it too.”

He chuckled darkly, watching his fingers moving. “Yes, that was a stroke of genius for that wretched room. The despised throne room of a deposed madman filled with Muggle technology… Brilliant idea!” he declared.

“Yes, and now it opens out onto a garden terrace, we could have the elves set up a lunch table under the shade of the vines. We witches can be civil, even though I fear that Astoria will never thaw completely where Gryffindors are concerned.”

“Well, she’s going to have to lump it, because the Gryffindors in our lives are here to stay,” Lucius stated passionately.

Hermione leant forward and captured his lips. “I love you,” she declared.

“And I you, dearest pet,” and he raised a hand to her cheek, cradling it. “Now, tell me more of your plan for lunch.”

She grinned. “Well, I was thinking that if we women were getting on, then you men could perhaps get to know one another better over any game you liked.”

“Interesting,” he confessed, “but I know which game I like best, and I’m not playing it with anyone but you,” and she smiled knowingly, taking his meaning perfectly. She snickered gently, starting to flex her hips over his groin as he pulled her head towards his and their lips met.

They kissed deeply their tongues licking and tangling. Hermione pushed away the barrier of the sheet and sighed into their kiss as her hips started moving over his cock without the impairment of the sheet between them.

It didn’t take her long to line him up and sink down onto him. She didn’t even break their kiss, although Lucius kissed around to her ear and nibbled there before saying, “Minx.”

She laughed prettily and allowed him to assist her with his hands on her waist. Leaning back slightly so that each stroke also stroked that sensitive place inside her. It didn’t take long and she was convulsing and squeezing his length as her orgasm broke over her.

It felt amazing, and Lucius rolled them so he could savour the feelings completely as he thrust into her with full control. Their mouths joined once more and she pulled her legs up around his waist.

Slipping an arm under one of her legs Lucius pulled it out further, and this opened her more and made her scream her delight even louder as she roared towards another climax. “Oh, Lucius,” she muttered, her legs shaking and her stomach twitching wildly as he continued to stroke into her.

He knew he was getting close, but it felt so good that he did not want it to end. However, he couldn’t stave off his own release any longer and he groaned deeply as he pulsed his seed up inside of her.

~~~***~~~

Hermione considered that lunch had been a roaring success. She was currently on the terrace having a sensible conversation with Lenore and Astoria, although she wasn’t quite certain what she was having with Luna. The little blonde had been out of sorts all through lunch, which probably meant that she and Harry had quarrelled again.

All the men except Blaise were in the games room and she could hear laughter, bragging, mock threats and jokes punctuating the air. It seemed that Harry had been accepted by the Slytherins. She knew that Lucius was trying very hard to overcome their shared history, and she’d heard him lecturing Draco on ‘being nice to Potter’ before their other guests had arrived this morning.

Draco and Astoria had stayed in Draco’s old bedroom last night, and Hermione cringed inside thinking about how easily she and Lucius could have been caught in flagrante delicto by them in the entranceway last night. The other couple had probably been engaged in the same pursuit as they’d been, but sensibly in the safety of their bedroom.

Just after lunch Hermione had watched over the rim of her glass as Ginny and Blaise had disappeared into the depths of the garden, and she watched them emerging again now both looking very smug. A flustered looking Ginny was deposited into her chair at the table and soundly kissed by an attentive Blaise before he left to go into where the men were.

Blaise walked into the games room to a chorus of lewd comments and laughter, and promptly told everyone to mind their own business.

_Apparently I was not the only person to notice the couple sneaking off_ , Hermione thought as she heard Astoria sniff, and she glanced at her to see her sneering at Ginny. It had been on the tip of her tongue to snap at her, but Lenore came to the rescue of a floundering Ginny.

Lenore covered the still blushing girl’s hand and squeezed. “I think it’s wonderful,” she encouraged.

Smiling, Hermione had just been about to comment when Luna said something totally uncalled for.

“Yes, now you’ll finally leave Harry alone,” the little blonde witch stated huffily, obviously trying to sound haughty. Jealousy was unbecoming on Luna; there were just some things that her dreamy kind of frankness did not cover, and this was one of them.

“Luna!” Hermione gasped. It had become more and more apparent recently that Luna was very jealous of Ginny, and Harry’s determination to do the best for the redhead. Hermione had noticed that one minute they seemed to be fine, and the next they were fighting, and it was slowly driving a wedge between them.

It was very sad. They’d seemed so happy and ready to settle down, but now Hermione hoped that they sorted out their differences before they made a huge mistake. She also wondered what had gone wrong because she had thought that they’d been so solid. She suspected that part of Harry’s problem was that his eyes had wandered to her second bridesmaid as soon as he’d seen her, but that was only recently. They hadn’t seemed right since after Harry had helped rescue Hermione from Narcissa and co.

She was drawn back from her thoughts moments later as Ginny rose above Luna’s comment.  

“No,” Ginny said soberly, covering the smile that she’d had moments before. “It’s okay, ‘Mione. I know it bothers Luna that Harry includes me,” she admitted.

No more was said on the subject, but Luna remained quiet and soon excused herself, and she remained by the door of the games room as Harry out of wish everyone else good bye.

“Are you, okay?” Hermione asked him quietly, as she gave him a hug.

He shrugged, and glancing at Luna, shook his head. “Can we have lunch tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Hermione said.

“I’ll pick you up from the library then.”

“Okay, Harry,” Hermione confirmed, watching after him as he went back to Luna.

Once Harry and Luna were gone, the four remaining witches started on to the inevitable subject of wedding plans, and Hermione noticed an expression of disappointment on Ginny’s face, and she wished that she could have asked Harry and Ginny to be in their wedding party as well, but she didn’t want to cause more trouble with Luna.

After all, they had Lucius’ cousin’s daughter, Camille de Verens, as a bridesmaid. Camille was the granddaughter of Lucius’ father’s brother and her family lived in France. They and many other branches of pureblood families had immigrated before Voldemort’s first stab at power. The families were now able to be friendly once more, with Tom Riddle was gone, and this wedding was in some ways bringing them even closer with Camille taking Astoria’s place beside Draco.

Hermione’s thoughts came back into the room, and Ginny’s attention was taken by Blaise coming back out onto the terrace. He approached them, eyes for Ginny alone. “I have to go now, la mio caro. May I escort you home?”

Ginny blushed and smiled. “Yes, I’d like that.”

Astoria watched this, and sneered slightly, as she cut in, “I feel the need to put my feet up and rest,” she proclaimed, and she left the table without a backwards glance.

Hermione reflected that she was probably never going to get on with Astoria terribly well. The younger Slytherin was a shallow fashionista, who Hermione did not relate to at all, but it took all kinds of people to make up a world. Hermione shrugged off her doubts about Astoria and stood as Ginny did. She caught the redhead’s arm, before glancing at Lenore. “Maybe you’d like to come shopping with Lenore and me some time,” she said, happy that they’d been able to talk without Astoria and Luna hearing.

“Really?” Ginny said excitedly.

Hermione smiled at her enthusiasm. Gaining Lenore as a friend had helped Hermione no end, and now she was finding out what she’d been missing for so long, she wanted to help Ginny too.

“Yes,” Lenore said, winking at Hermione. “That’s a great idea,” and she squeezed Ginny’s arm.

“Thanks you guys,” Ginny said, and happily walked into the house on Blaise’s arm, with Hermione following.

~~~***~~~

Hermione and Lucius said good bye to their guests, and came back to find Severus and Lenore sitting on one of the lounges further over where it was cooler, and sharing a kiss while they were alone.

They broke apart when they heard Lucius and Hermione returning, and Lenore smiled as the other couple sat opposite them.

“I hope you didn’t mind me dropping you in it with Ginny, she needs a guiding hand if she’s going to keep up with Blaise,” Hermione said as she made herself comfortable next to Lucius, wishing that she’d had a moment alone with Lucius like Lenore had just had with Severus.

Lenore leant forward and picked up her glass. She took a sip before shaking her head. “No, I totally agree. That Luna’s a strange one, isn’t she?”

“That girl is just plain loopy,” Severus put in.

“Something’s happened to cause her to be more paranoid. I’m sure of it, but still, it’s no excuse. We’re all adults, but I think Ginny needs friends like us,” Hermione said, before exhaling a long breath. “I have to admit that I would have loved to ask Harry to be in our bridal party, but because my choice for an extra bridesmaid would be Ginny, so I haven’t,” she said quietly.

“But, sweetie, you’re only going to get married once, your day should involve everyone you both value,” Lenore said, glancing at Severus when he snorted softly.

“Oh, right,” the Potions master scoffed.

As much as Lucius wasn’t a great fan of Harry, he thought that the Lovegood girl was something of a waste of space. “I don’t think it will be that drastic, Severus.” He looked down at Hermione and caressed her cheek with a curled finger when he found her gazing up at him with utter devotion written all over her sweet face. “Perhaps you’re being too cautious, dearest,” he told her, flattening his hand out on her cheek and gifting her with a tender kiss.

“Yes,” Lenore added, her eyes taking in the tenderness between them. “I agree, if Luna can’t deal with it that’s her problem, not yours.”

Hermione sighed and looked back to Lucius. “Do you think that you, Draco, and Severus,” and she glanced at the professor, “could put up with Harry as a member of our bridal party?”

Lucius pursed his lips before admitting, “Actually, he’s been fairly decent company this afternoon,” and cleared his throat, before chuckling and saying, “I dare say that too much time with him might be a little grating, but he’s one of your closest friends, pet.” He kissed her, adding in his head, _and he deserves a better partner than the one he’s got_. Then he glanced at the scowl on Severus’ face. “Oh, you’re only pissed off because he beat you at pool… Twice!” and Lucius cackled as Severus growled under his breath.

“All right, I’ll admit that the boy is more like his mother than his bastard of a father, but I’m not starting a Potter fan club… and it’s been years since I’ve played pool,” Severus said in his own defence.

“But you think I could include them?” Hermione asked.

“Yes, pet, I think you should. After all, Lenore’s correct, we are only getting married once,” Lucius stated happily.

“Severus?” Hermione asked. “I do not want to ruin your experience as best man.”

“You will not do that, and I also agree, you should have everyone you want in your wedding party. Potter can’t help it of he wasn’t born a girl, and that we can’t foist him onto you as a bridesmaid, so if you must have him he’ll just have to be a groomsman,” he stated dryly.

They all laughed.

“Have you decided who’s walking you down the aisle?” Lenore asked.

“I’ve asked Arthur,” Hermione said, giving Lucius a glance when he inhaled loudly. “He hasn’t given me an answer yet. Apparently, Molly’s still rather upset with me, but she came last night, so perhaps she’s starting to thaw.”

“Well, she’ll have her miscreant son back to coddle soon,” Severus commented. “I’m sure that will pacify her,” Severus stated.

“Little shit,” Lucius muttered under his breath as he got up to organise fresh drinks.

Hermione looked after him as he walked to the outdoor bar at the back of the terrace. It had been a successful day, and for the first time since she’d arrived here after her attack Hermione realise that she actually felt at home here, and she decided that she thought of it as home, and that she could live here.

~~~***~~~

Lucius and Hermione finally found themselves alone around sunset.

“Isn’t it beautiful,” Hermione gasped. They had come back to the west facing terrace after seeing Severus and Lenore to the Floo chamber.

“I’d much rather watch you,” Lucius said, unable to keep his eyes on the sunset.

“Lucius!” she scolded playfully, smiling.

“I’m serious.”

“I know you are.” Then she broached the subject she’d been thinking about while they’d been sitting with Severus and Lenore. “Love?”

“Yes, dearest?” he replied, starting to undo the buttons on her cotton blouse.

“Could we stay here tonight?”

His hands stilled, and his eyes rose to hers.

“In fact,” she continued once she had his attention. “Could we move in here permanently?”

His eyes clouded with emotion and he smiled. “You’re ready to live here?”

“Yes,” she confirmed taking his hands.

“Oh, Hermione,” and he pulled her to him. “Yes,” he said, holding her to him.

She pulled back slightly and took his face between her hands. She smiled. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“What for?” he asked, his lips very close to hers. He sounded reverent.

“For saving me,” she whispered.

He chuckled, his breath caressing the wisps of her hair that had escaped throughout the day. “I think we saved each other, pet.”

She smiled. “Perhaps you’re right.” She touched her lips to his. “I can’t wait to be your wife.”

“Nor I your husband,” he replied, and his lips connected with hers and the sunset truly was forgotten.

~~~***~~~

The next morning, she’d told Lucius that she’d be having lunch with Harry.

“What’s prompted that?”

“He asked me yesterday as he was leaving.”

Lucius grinned. “Well, I shall look forward to hearing about it tonight then,” and he ushered them both through the Floo.

They arrived at the ministry and he escorted her to the archive and into the workroom.

Lunchtime came around quickly, and Harry duly arrived to escort Hermione to lunch.

“She’s down in the stacks retrieving some information,” Lenore said on seeing him. “She shouldn’t be long.”

“Okay,” Harry replied, leaning on the front desk to wait, looking anxious.

Hermione was indeed not long, and said, “Hi, Harry,” as soon as she saw him. “I’ll just put this in the workroom to do after lunch.”

“Okay,” he repeated.

Lenore followed Hermione into their workroom. “He’s very anxious looking. I wonder what’s happened?” she whispered, glancing back out the door.

Hermione laughed and whispered back. “It’s Harry. It could be anything,” and she grabbed her bag and coat and waved happily. “See you after lunch,” she called as she walked back out of the workroom.

“Bye,” Lenore said, smiling. As soon as they were gone, she put up the closed for lunch sign and walked to workroom one. “Hello, husband, dear,” she said, smiling as she locked the door behind her and started undoing her blouse.

Severus looked up from his research and smiled. “Are you planning to show me some conduct unbecoming a librarian?”

She smiled. “I certainly am,” and she parting her blouse as she walked towards him.

~~~***~~~

As they walked towards the ministry atrium, Hermione noted that Harry did indeed look positively fidgety. “Have you got ants in your pants or something?” she laughed.

“We’ve broken up,” he blurted suddenly.

“What?” Hermione hiss whispered, noting that people still looked whenever they saw Harry Potter. “I think you better fill me in on what’s been happening.”

“Yeah, that’s the idea of this lunch, but not here,” he said, looking around.

He took her out onto the Muggle street and they both modified their work clothes for Muggle London and started walking. Harry led her to a café that was packed with lunchtime business people.

They found a table inside and Harry said, “What would you like?”

Hermione quickly scanned the backboard menu over the counter, and said, “BLT and a skim latte, please.”

He nodded and went to place their order.

As she watched him approaching the counter she considered his situation. She’d known when he’d been placed on permanent night shift in the aftermath of her attack that Luna was not at all pleased, but she had not thought much about things as she had been too busy considering her circumstance. She was not guilty that she’d done that, she really had no input into Harry’s relationship; she was only an observer.

Then she thought about how Kingsley and the inspector had only kept Harry on nightshift for about two weeks, and that now Ron was out of the picture Kingsley had taken Harry under his wing so to speak. She watched her friend weaving his way back through the tables towards her and she said, “So, I think you better catch me up to speed. We haven’t had much time to talk recently.”

Harry placed the number on the stand on their table and sighed as he sat down and ran his hands through his hair. “No, we haven’t,” he agreed, and exhaled before clearing his throat. “Well, you know that Luna can be a little unpredictable sometimes?”

“Yes, some of her choices have been… questionable,” Hermione replied carefully, raising an eyebrow.

Harry nodded. “And you know that we’ve had a few issues with her opinion of me being placed on nightshift. Then there was Ginny. Even though she was nice to Ginny’s face, she wanted me to abandon her. She said that my interest in her was unhealthy.” He sighed. “It all seemed to start getting worse though the night you came over for dinner last time. After I got back home that night, Luna was livid. She’d assured me when I left with Kingsley, Snape, and Malfoy that everything was fine and she’d even kissed me goodbye.”

“So what happened?”

“I can only assume that after I left, Ron or Lavender said something to her, and they seemed to have convinced her that I was cheating on her.”

“With Ginny?” He nodded. “Why?”

“Ron was pretty pissed off after you left, and we had a fight. Then Kingsley turned up on our doorstep while we were still arguing, demanding to know if you were there. I could see that he had other wizards with him, but I couldn’t see who until Ron said that you were off,” and he leant in close and whispered, “fucking your Death Eater.”

Hermione gasped, but Harry continued, he wanted to get all of this out.

“Well, Ron saying that turned out to make things even worse. Malfoy charged through the door and hung him from the ceiling by the neck demanding that he apologised.” Harry shook his head. “Now, I’ve seen Lucius Malfoy mad before, but I’d never seen him that pissed off. It was only Snape’s calmness that stopped him from murdering Ron… and that was the moment I realised how much Malfoy loved you, and I also realised how bloody stupid I’d been about stuff, and that I’d allowed Ron’s pettiness get between me and the witch who’d supported me through everything.” He reached out and covered her hand, squeezing momentarily before removing it. “That was when I knew I needed to go and help them find you.”

Hermione had a stifle the smile that wanted to curve her lips at the image of Lucius’ anger, and also at Harry’s declaration of friendship, but what Harry was telling her was no laughing matter. “But I still don’t understand. Even if Ron… or Lav Lav,” Hermione said in a baby voice, sneering, “said something, why would Luna believe them?”

Harry sighed. “Because Ron followed me one day when I said I was meeting someone for lunch, and I refused to tell him who, and he found out that I’d been having lunch with Gin. He must have told Luna to get back at me.”

“Oh,” Hermione said nodding. “Now I’m starting to get the picture.”

“It’s all innocent,” Harry was quick to say. “Gin’s a friend.”

“Like us?” Hermione asked, her brow crinkled in thought.

“Yes, I kind of think of you both as sisters. One older… you, and one younger,” and he blushed.

“Older, ay?” Hermione cackled, looking up as the waiter finally brought their lunch.

“You know what I mean,” Harry said, as soon as the waiter had left.

She smiled. “Yes, and I’ve always thought of you two the same way.” Seeing her opportunity she took it. “Harry, I didn’t want to cause more trouble between you and Luna so I didn’t ask you and Ginny to be in our bridal party, but I really want to, and after what you’ve just told me… Do you think you could see your way clear to being a groomsman? I mean I’ll get Lucius to ask you properly and everything, but if you say yes, I can then ask Ginny to be my other bridesmaid.”

Harry smiled. “Me in a bridal party with Snape and Ferret. What are you trying to do to me?” he cackled.

“You got on with them yesterday, a-and Lucius and I have discussed it and everything,” Hermione babbled.

His smile changed into a grin. “Sure, I’d love to be there for you,” he told her. “Both of you. I can’t begin to understand, but if there’s one thing I’ve always trusted it was your judgement. Every time I haven’t bad things have happened.”

To Hermione this was the ultimate validation from Harry. “Brilliant,” she said, glancing at her watch before changing the subject. “So, do you think there’s any chance for you and Luna?”

He shrugged, taking a mouthful of his coffee. “Trust is the basis for a relationship.” He shrugged again. “If we don’t have that then…” and his words trailed off as he took another drink of his coffee.

“You’re right,” Hermione agreed.

Nothing more was then said on the subject of Luna, and Hermione knew better than to bring up Harry’s interest in Camille; he was nowhere near ready to admit to that. They therefore fell into easy banter about trivialities; catching up on each other’s lives until it was time to return to work.


	13. The Final Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:-** _My plot is mine, however, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-** _I have appreciated every kudos and comment for the last chapter, thank you. Also a huge thank you to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter as well. So, here we are at the penultimate chapter… Please enjoy._

* * *

Harry had dropped Hermione back off at the library after lunch, and she noted that Lenore hadn’t opened after lunch again yet. She unlocked the doors and walked back into their workroom. “Or she didn’t go out,” Hermione muttered, seeing her friend’s bag and coat on her hook. She cast a revealing spell and found what she expected that there were two people in workroom one.

She shook her head and went back to work in their workroom. This was not the first time that Severus and Lenore had disappeared into a workroom. It used to fluster Hermione terribly that they would meet for sex at lunchtimes, but now she just wished was that Lucius was here as well. She totally understood couples wishing to have as much time alone as possible. Then she considered how more than once, Lucius had sat her on the very workbench she was currently sitting at and kissed her senseless, and she wondered if he would do what their friends were doing.

Smiling, she pulled her work towards her, but then sighed and pushed it away again. She decided instead to write a note to Lucius, even though he would pick her up in three hours. He was in a conference upstairs today. She loved it when he was here because he walked her to work and picked her up in the afternoon.

Writing her note, she used the spells to fold and send her memo to Lucius, and she finally started on the folder in front of her.

She’d been working for about twenty minutes when she heard someone come into the archive, and she looked up to see the very man that she’d been thinking about leaning on the doorframe to their workroom watching her. “Good afternoon, dearest,” he said smoothly.

“Lucius, but I thought you were busy until five,” she gasped, jumping up and closing the distance between them, eager to be in his arms. “I’ve missed you today,” she told him as he accepted her into his embrace.

“I left. They were essentially finished, and you sounded sad. Did Potter upset you?”

“No, but you and I usually have lunch together when you’re here, and Lenore and Severus are in workroom one… and I just wanted to hear from you.”

“Are they indeed,” Lucius soothed, sparing a glance for the door of workroom one. He then looked back to Hermione. “My poor pet, are you feeling left out?”

Hermione eyes flitted up to his, and she smiled. “It is possible that it was my libido that wished to see you, but I also wanted to tell you that our wedding party is now complete.”

He smiled. “And are you happy with that, my love?”

“Yes. I’ll send an owl to Ginny tonight confirming our conversation of last night now Harry has agreed to participate.”

“Excellent,” Lucius replied, his head lowering to hers as he walked her backwards into the workroom.

However, as luck would have it just as they’d started kissing they heard the workroom door open and Lenore say, “Very well, love, I’ll leave you to your work now.”

“Bugger,” Hermione breathed.

“Never fear,” Lucius told her before they listened to Severus’ reply.

“So you say, you insatiable witch,” the Potions master was heard to drawl from within the room.

Then they heard Lenore laugh prettily and close the door, and then footsteps coming towards them.

Lucius thought quickly and guided Hermione towards her workbench before saying, “I will need to peruse the years 1814 through to 1856 this afternoon, so I can complete the report tonight.”

Hermione caught on quickly, her heart thumping against her ribs in excitement. “I know exactly where they are, follow me, Lucius,” and she turned towards the door as Lenore entered the workroom. “Hi, Lenore. Lucius needs research on cauldron bottoms. We’ll take notes down there seeing it will take too long to bring it all up.”

Lenore simply smiled and sighed. “Happy researching then,” and she smirked at them.

“Thank you,” Hermione chirped as they left.

As soon as they were out of sight of the main area Hermione felt Lucius’ arm come around her waist. Hermione smiled up at him in the gloom and they walked in silence. As he walked, Lucius reflected on his thoughts the first time Hermione had escorted him down here for information soon after their romance began and how he’d wanted to simply push her up against one of the rows of bookcases and have his way with her, and why he’d refrained from doing so because of her inexperience.

Well, she was no longer inexperienced, and she had become a wanton little lioness in the bedroom, and many other places, and a sudden idea sprang into his mind as they approached their destination.

It was near the end of a row, and he turned her as they stopped. Pressing her up against the bookcase, he lent down and licked the shell of her ear. “Do you remember the first time I escorted you down here?” and he pulled back slightly so he was looking at her. “It was just after the world cup,” Lucius told her.

She smiled obviously remembering. “I was so nervous that day.”

“Why were you nervous, pet?”

“I wanted you to kiss me, but I was scared that you might,” and she laughed softly. “The curse of a virgin. She wants experiences, but she’s afraid to have them happen.”

“Are you afraid now, my love?”

“No, I’m not afraid now, Lucius,” and she wound her arms up around his neck and encouraged his head down to her level.

They kissed passionately for some moments, and when Lucius broke the kiss he chuckled. “Do you know what I wanted to do that day?”

She shook her head.

“Then shall I show you?”

“Oh, yes, please,” Hermione sighed, as his mouth hovered over hers.

He smirked wickedly and pressed her more firmly into the bookcase as his mouth captured hers once more. This time when he broke their kiss he snickered gently. “I wanted to press you into this bookcase and wrap your legs around my hips,” and as he said it he slipped one hand down to lift her leg up and curl it around his thigh. “Do you think you would have liked that, Hermione?”

As he spoke he was planting open-mouthed kisses on her neck and slowly bunching up her copious formal skirts in one hand. He snickered again when she moaned instead of answering his question. Are you getting flustered, pet?” He chuckled, and slipped one finger between her legs. “My, my, you’re very wet,” he told her.

“Oh my,” Hermione moaned, as she felt his finger hook into the crotch of her knickers and then the rush of cool air flooding her wet pussy, and she had a hard time holding herself up as her excitement built.

“Would you like me to fuck you against this bookcase, my darling?” he asked, his fingers sinking into her slick heat as he whispered in her ear.

“Ahh,” she moaned, too incoherent with the pleasure rushing through her from the actions of his fingers to answer properly.

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” he chuckled.

Hermione heard the clinking of his belt buckle and then his fingers were gone and his cock was there, and as he sank into her, she groaned and leant her head on his chest. “This is impossibly sexy,” she muttered as he started moving.

“I aim to please,” he answered. “You’ll never think of cauldron bottoms in the same way again,” he snickered, as he established a strong rhythm of thrusts.

“Lucius,” she moaned, but the only answer she got was a chuckle. “Ohhh,” she groaned, as he lifted her other leg as well, and held her aloft as he thrust into her.

“Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes,” she cried. “Yes, oh, Lucius. Oh, god… you’re perfect.”

Then the bubble of tension inside her suddenly burst and her cry of pleasure echoed around the cavernous room.

Lucius silenced her with his mouth, kissing her ravenously as he felt her contracting and squeezing around him. He didn’t last long after she’d come; the sensation of her velvet sheath squeezing around his cock was just too perfect.

When they’d recovered, leaning on the bookcase, they walked back up into the work area like nothing had happened, but then Lenore smirked and inquired cheekily, “Do you know all about bottoms now?”

“Yes, our research was most illuminating,” Lucius stated seriously.

“Although you appear to have forgotten the correct use of a silencing charm,” Severus said, coming into the workroom and hearing his friend’s words. “Are you ready, Lenore?” he continued, turning to his wife.

“Where are you going?” Hermione asked.

“Home,” Lenore said, pointing to the clock.

“Oh!” Hermione gasped, “I didn’t think we were down there that long.”

“I’ll be interested to see your report,” Severus said to Lucius, winking as he walked by.

 Lucius ignored him. “We’ll see you tomorrow,” he stated.

~~~***~~~

The wedding was rapidly approaching, and Hermione was slipping into the role of Lady Malfoy seamlessly with Lucius’ encouragement every step of the way. She was now quite at home greeting dignitaries, both wizarding and muggle, and she was becoming an accomplished and attentive hostess. She was universally acknowledged as Lucius’ partner, and her relationship with him was envied by almost everyone, as they just seemed to fit together perfectly.

While Hermione couldn’t wait for it all to be official in exactly one week’s time, she was also concerned that she might not be able to keep up with it all while working fulltime, but she would give it her best.

Tonight they were having dinner with their bridal party which included Astoria and Blaise, as partners of those in the party. Blaise and Ginny were expected, however, Astoria was not, and Hermione had to admit that it seemed that the blonde Slytherin had made the right decision regarding being in the wedding party, as she’d been ordered to bed to rest now she was in her seventh month of pregnancy.

Tonight was a formal dinner—as almost every dinner at Malfoy Manor was—and they were just waiting for Draco to arrive so they could have dinner. However, when it was nine o’clock and there’d been no word from him, Hermione could tell that he was starting to panic.

“I’m sure everything is fine, love,” she tried as she consoled him. She’d just finished saying it when the Floo flared and Draco walked out.

“My apologies everyone,” he said. “Our healer has taken Astoria to St. Mungos, and I’ve been there with her.” He walked over to his father and Hermione. “She started having contractions, but they’ve managed to stop the labour for now, and she’s resting comfortably.”

“Good,” Lucius said, patting his son’s arm. “Is there anything we can do?”

“No, they’ve told us that if the baby is born at this stage he should be fine, but that he might have to stay in hospital for a few weeks afterwards.”

“That’s good. As long as my grandson is well.”

“You do not know if it is a boy,” Hermione laughed, she knew that Astoria had purposely not found out the sex.

“Oh, it will be,” Lucius insisted and Draco nodded, and Lucius turned to the remainder of their guests without further explanation. “Very well, we best get this dinner underway.”

While they’d been waiting for Draco—in between placating Lucius—Hermione had been busy surveying the others as she spoke quietly with him. Typically of new couples, Blaise and Ginny were in a world of their own, but then there was Harry and their other bridesmaid Camille.

Camille was Lucius’ grandniece and her family lived in France. They and many other branches of pureblood families had immigrated before Voldemort’s first stab at power. The families were now able to be friendly once more, with Tom Riddle gone, and this wedding was in some ways bringing them even closer with Camille taking Astoria’s place beside Draco.

The problem was that Harry had taken a real shine to her. In fact, it was completely fair to say that Harry Potter was completely besotted by her, and Hermione and Lucius had been watching it all unfold within their wedding party. The young woman seemed to be just as interested in Harry, but neither of them had made a move in any direction.

Therefore, as they walked into dinner in front of their guests, Hermione put up a silencing spell, which accidentally included their two best friends walking behind them, and she whispered to Lucius, “This is excruciating. There must be something that we can do to help them?”

At her comment Severus, leant forward and stated in an equally soft voice, “She comes from a pureblood family, it will need to be arranged properly,” he said. “And by the way, you’ve put up a silencing charm why are we whispering?”

Hermione had learned to ignore Severus when he pointed out the obvious simply to goad, and she glanced at Lucius who confirmed the first part of Severus’ sentence.

“Yes,” Lucius replied. “I’m afraid I agree with Severus. Her family must make the first move.”

“They come from such different worlds,” Hermione sighed.

“Hermione’s right, and Harry may need some tutoring in pureblood ways,” Lenore put in. “Severus, you have always looked out for your friend’s son.

“You must be kidding,” Severus groaned.

 “No, that would be really helpful,” Hermione was quick to say. “Oh, come on, Severus, please,” she said when the Potions master’s face twisted into a look of distaste.

“Typical,” Severus interjected dryly. “The sexually sated always want everyone else to be the same.”

“And exactly what are you complaining about, husband?” Lenore responded immediately.

“Nothing! Nothing,” Severus was quick to say. “I didn’t mean it like that, but it’s Potter,” he put up in his defence.

“And you better than anyone knows exactly how clueless he is,” Hermione said as Lucius seated her, before she glanced at him and cancelled the spell around them when she noticed the rest of the party were watching them.

“Point taken, my dear,” Severus chuckled, as everyone around them settled. Severus had never quite given up looking out for the boy, and as much as it annoyed him sometimes, he did have his former friend’s son’s best interest at heart. “However, I dare say that he will never take the advice of a Slytherin.”

“And there is the perpetual problem,” Lucius chuckled, sitting at the head of the table and pursing his lips at the said clueless Gryffindor wizard, before sighing almost inaudibly and taking Hermione’s hand. He turned his eyes to their guests. “Thank you everyone. Hermione and I are so pleased you are here, and that you have consented to share our happy day with us,” and he raised his glass saluting them.

~~~***~~~

That night, after all their guests had gone and they were laying in their bed recovering from some post dinner party sex, Hermione questioned Lucius on something he’d said earlier that evening.

“Lucius?”

“Yes, darling,” the blond answered.

“You said earlier that you knew that Astoria was going to have a boy, to my knowledge they have not found out the sex of their child,” she said, with a look of puzzlement on her face.

Lucius chuckled softly. “That’s because there has not been a female child born on my father’s line for over four hundred years. Yes, his brother has two girls, but they’re actually childless, both their children were adopted. It was part of the reason they left England, as in the political climate the purity of the children’s blood could not be definitively guaranteed, so they were not safe.”

“Oh,” Hermione said. “That’s very sad. I’m glad they left.” She snuggled into his side more. “Did you ever think of leaving?” she asked, running her hand up and down his sternum lightly.

He snorted softly. “Constantly, but by the time I saw the need to leave it was far too late to. My uncle, and several other relatives you will meet at our wedding were far wiser than I.”

“Was part of the reason Narcissa?”

He exhaled a long breath. “Yes, that was an awkward alliance, Draco was the only good that ever came of it.” He took another deep breath; they’d never discussed Narcissa properly. “Narcissa had a way of flattering people into doing things they may not have wanted to do,” he told Hermione. “In a way she was the epitome of a true Slytherin, and I was a fool for falling for her charms.” He turned them, so that he was looked directly at Hermione. “You are so much better, so much a better match for me,” and he pecked her lips.

“Despite our age difference?” and her lip slipped between her teeth.

“Our age difference is immaterial, Hermione. You are the perfect one for me,” he told her, moving her hands up above her head and studying her face for some moments before he dipped his lips down her hers and started exploring her mouth leisurely.

Hermione responded and they lay there savouring their closeness.

Lucius was very pleased that Hermione felt secure with him, and to his knowledge she had not had a panic attack for some time, and a proudness settled into his chest that he had finally atoned. They had overcome their pasts and their futures were bright.

~~~***~~~

Their wedding day arrived after the longest week both of them could remember. Hermione had asked Arthur Weasley to give her away, and he’d been only too happy, even though at the time she’d asked him Molly had been out of sorts about her reporting Ron to the Aurors. Mind you, Molly had still come to the engagement party and was also here today.

Ron was now out of Azkaban, but he and Lavender had declined—well basically just hadn’t replied—to the invitation they’d been sent to the wedding. However, apart from their lack of manners, the month Ron had spent ‘inside’ learning his lesson seemed to have worked. He’d been very quiet since he’d been back out in society, and Ginny had told Hermione that he and Lavender had made up and that George had offered him a job.

As she thought about it, Hermione chuckled softly. It had been a little more serious than simply making up. There had been a bit of a scandal actually, and a hasty wedding after Ron’s release from Azkaban when Lavender found out she was pregnant. They lived above the Hogsmeade branch of Wizarding Wheezes now, and according to Ginny were expecting their twins next month. Hermione had to admit that Lavender had somewhat resembled a beach ball last time she’d seen her from a distance.

Then she turned her thoughts to Ginny as she came into Hermione’s field of vision while the bridesmaids made the final adjustment to Hermione’s wedding dress. Surprisingly, her blossoming relationship with Blaise Zabini had been accepted whole-heartedly by her parents and more progressive siblings and the couple themselves had simply gone from strength to strength.

However, at this very moment she didn’t care about anything but getting to the front of the cathedral and being next to Lucius again. She’d spent last night away from him, as tradition dictated, and she had missed him terribly.

Their guest list had been extensive, and there were many diplomates and foreign dignitaries attending, both wizarding and Muggle, which is why they’d chosen a Muggle location, and a cathedral, no less. Although, when they returned from their honeymoon there was going to be a quiet hand-fasting ceremony in the manor gardens with just their wedding party present, so they were adhering to both cultures.

Hermione and her bridesmaids were now all standing in the vestibule, awaiting the beginning of the service, and Hermione looked radiant in her amazing ivory satin wedding dress with gold appliqué embroidery and long white gloves and veil. Lenore, Camille, and Ginny were fusing over her as they arranged her long train for the procession into the service, with Arthur Weasley standing to the side watching. She turned, hearing Arthur’s voice as her bridesmaids each kissed her cheek, and Lenore placed the veil over Hermione’s face after checking one last time for anything out of place. Each woman took her place in front of Hermione, and they were finally all ready.

“Are you ready, Hermione?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, get me to the front of the church,” she grinned.

Arthur signalled the attendant. The music started, and he offered his arm. “May I say that you look spectacular, Hermione,” he said. “I’m equally as proud to escort you down the aisle as I will be when Ginny marries.”

“Thank you, Arthur,” Hermione said softly, trying to keep her emotions under control as they started walking.

The baroque church they’d chosen had a huge organ, and they’d decided to take advantage of it. Hermione entered the church to the stirring strains of The Prince of Denmark March, and she felt like a grand princess processing down the centre of the church.

Then all other thoughts left her head as her eyes met Lucius’, waiting for her in his morning suit with its black jacket. She was only seeing him and trusting that Arthur was not going to run her into a pew before she arrived beside her incredibly handsome wizard.

The morning suit had been the closest they’d been able to come to wizarding robes under the circumstances, and she had to say that all of them looked devilishly handsome in their suits; Lucius especially so, but of course she was very biased.

Finally, she reached him, and Arthur handed her over.

Lucius smiled and leaned forward as he said, “You look exquisite, pet. Beautiful.”

They became caught in each other’s eyes and it was only the minister starting the service that made them look to him.

An hour later they were the newest married couple in England, and they were parading back down the aisle to another organ grand organ solo – The Hornpipe from Handel’s Water Music.

~~~***~~~

The reception went by for Hermione as through she was in a dream. She greeted many people, they ate a sumptuous banquet, listened to speeches, and then she danced the bridal waltz with Lucius. After the bridal waltz they continued to dance with everyone they had to dance with, but eventually they returned gratefully to each other’s arms and then remained there for as long as they could.

Of course, everyone wanted to talk to them, and they then spent an inordinate amount of time circling the room separately, moving from table to table and talking to as many people as possible. As she did this, Hermione reflected that before Lucius she would not have had the confidence to mingle like this, but she knew that even though she was travelling around the room alone that Lucius would be watching her out of the corner of his eye and she had no fear of being left stranded anymore. In fact, as far as her panic attacks went, she was not concerned about them anymore; if she started to feel anxious she could now overcome the fear.

Mind you, the crowd she was in at present was a very different group of people to the ones she’d encountered when she’d become lost at the World Cup looking for Harry and Ron all those months ago, but still… She caught Lucius’ eye and smiled as she moved to the next table. They only had six tables between them now before they met in the middle where they’d started, but it felt like six hundred.

She plastered a smile on her face and kept going, each moment that past brought her closer to Lucius again, and she had a job to do. She was well aware that being Lucius’ wife was an important job in itself, and this started her thinking about work again. She did not want to give up working in the archive, but she would have other duties now as well.

However, at present she focused on the task at hand, and finally, she met up with Lucius. She melted into his arms and allowed him to escort her straight back to the dance floor.

“You’re starting to look tired, my love,” he murmured, as they mixed into the dancers dancing that slow waltz that was playing.

“It’s been a huge and wonderful day, but truly now all I want is to be alone with you,” she stated, looking up into his mercurial eyes and then melting against him.

The corner of his mouth twitched up at her words. “Agreed,” he replied. “Midnight is fast approaching, and the time of our Portkey. It won’t be long,” and he dropped a tender kiss onto her lips as they danced.

However, they were drawn from their deep gaze into each other’s eyes by a delighted squeal that rose above the murmured chatter and the music. They stopped dancing and looked around as did everyone else, and the sight that met their eyes made them smile.

Blaise had apparently gotten completely carried away by the romance of the evening and he was down on one knee proposing marriage to Ginny in front of everyone. It was little a small vignette within the whole scene, and everyone watched as she accepted, and they kissed with the accompaniment of thunderous applause from those present.

It was considered good luck in wizarding circles for a couple to become engaged at a wedding, and so this was the icing on the cake for their wedding, and she lost her battle with her emotions as tears of happiness welled in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _One chapter to go, dear readers, and our tale is complete._


	14. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:-** _My plot is mine, however, I neither own nor earn anything from this story. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-** _A big thank you to my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this chapter, and also to everyone who is enjoying it. Although, we’ve technically come to the end of the story, I’ve decided to round it off with one more chapter after this one, just to cement their happiness. Please enjoy._

* * *

Hermione and Lucius left for their continental honeymoon right on midnight. They were whisked off by their Portkey to Venice from a private room where only their bridal party were present after the traditional send off by the rest of their guests.

Well, it should be said, their bridal party plus one Italian aristocrat who had been invited into the private room with the rest of the party because Ginny would not part with him, but no one seemed to care. He had always been accepted as an unofficial member of the party anyway.

As soon as Lucius and Hermione were gone, Draco excused himself too. “I want to check on Tori,” he said. Astoria was still in St. Mungos on complete bed rest, but it seemed to be working as she was not having contractions anymore, and every day they could gain meant a stronger healthier baby so it was worth it.

Once Draco was gone, and of course Ginny was being partnered by Blaise, that left Camille and Harry without a partner, and Severus suggested that they should pair up.

Lenore shook her head as she watched the two eyeing one another shyly. “That’s it?” she asked him as he turned her to escort her back into the reception. “That’s how you help him?”

Severus arched a raven eyebrow at his wife. “They’re not children, Lenore,” he said.

“No, but they’re just as clueless,” Lenore countered. “How he ever got on with the Lovegood girl, I’ll never know,” she muttered as they walked.

Clasping his wife closer, Severus chuckled and leaned in as he said, “Lovegood was always a very forward girl. I suspect she wore the pants, and remember, this girl’s family must make the move.” Then he smirked at Lenore. “I’ve seen both her grandfather and father watching all night. Don’t worry, we will serve Hermione’s friend’s best interests, we just have to wait for Arcturus to make his move.”

“Oh,” Lenore replied. “I’m sorry, Sev.”

Severus slid his hand down over Lenore’s backside, and slipped it between her legs from behind. “You’ll keep, my darling,” he whispered, as he rubbed her pussy lightly. He chuckled when he heard her groan softly. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Oh, yes, Sev,” and she slid her arms around his neck and leant into him. “I wish we could leave now,” she moaned softly, opening her stance slightly before her lips landed on his. They were in a quiet corner in the shadows, but still in public.

Glancing around, Severus withdrew his hand to a more discreet position, and chuckled into their kiss. “That might be closer than you think. Look,” he replied, breaking the kiss and nodding in the direction of Harry Potter.

“Were you kissing me with one eye open?” Lenore asked.

“Both eyes actually, dearest.”

“Severus,” she scolded, but his eyes were on Arcturus and Boris Malfoy as they approached Harry and Camille.

Boris Malfoy had indeed been watching his youngest daughter with Harry Potter, and he realised what was going on, so together with his father they approached the young man as he escorted Camille back into the room.

Harry saw them coming, and he instantly decided that Arcturus Malfoy was every bit as intimidating as had always suspected that Abraxas Malfoy would have been, and as he saw him approaching him along with Camille’s father Boris, he had to say that his Gryffindor courage was sorely put to the test.

However, then something very strange happened; Lenore and Severus arrived at his side, and Harry watched as Lenore encouraged Camille away.

“Ginny and I thought it might be best to plan out Hermione’s homecoming now, while we’re still all together.”

Camille smiled. She was a young lady of few words. She had enjoyed her time as bridesmaid, and she was sad to see it ending. She’d come to like Hermione, Lenore, and Ginny, even her cousin’s wife Astoria had been pleasant to her, and as she excused herself from Harry—even though she’d wanted to stay with him—she nodded her understanding that it would indeed be good to organise the bridesmaid’s reception now.

“Excuse me, Harry,” and she looked to the other men. “Grandfather… Father… Professor Snape,” she acknowledged and then turned to Lenore.

Even though she was seventeen, Camille’s parents had not made a marriage arrangement for her yet. In fact, her father had point blank refused to make such an arrangement on either of his daughters when they’d been younger. Her older sister Octavia was still on her honeymoon after wedding a professor from the university where she worked, and it had been a love match.

Her parents had told Camille that they would allow her input into her betrothal as they had watched too many witches perish in arranged marriages, as well as young wizards become locked into loveless existences. This view had been too progressive for wizarding England at the time, which was another reason why they’d left its shores when Voldemort had risen once more, and they had genuinely despaired for the future of the wizarding community.

Camille glanced over her shoulder to see the men in deep discussion, and she hoped that Professor Snape could broker her a chance with Harry, and that she would not lose him from her life. He had been the best thing about being a bridesmaid, even though it had at first only been heartache. You see, she’d fallen for him the moment she’d laid eyes on him, but he’d been attached to another witch when she’d met him, a witch Camille believed was not worthy of him. She’d been a strange little creature, but Camille had been unable to dislike her; the woman had a strange effect on people, and she sighed.

~~~***~~~

Venice was where their honeymoon was to begin, and Lucius carried Hermione into the bedroom of their villa overlooking The Grand Canal. He lay her on their bed and she sighed.

Her arms wound up around his neck and she pulled herself up and kissed him. “Thank you, I think I’m a little tipsy,” she groaned, as she felt the room spinning slightly. Her eyes were caught in his. “Can you undress me, please?” she asked, a cheeky smile tugging at her lips, as she kicked her shoes off.

Reaching up and unwinding her arms from his neck, he chuckled. “Well, I do so enjoy undressing you, pet.” He crawled onto the bed to straddle her and slowly peppered her face with kisses as he lay her arms above her head. “I love you.”

She smiled lazily. “I love you too,” she whispered.

He moved from over her to beside her. “Then roll over so I can undo this dress.”

She giggled and rolled away from him, her veil twisting around her as she did.

He started kissing her back as he lowered the zip on her dress. “Do you know,” he told her, “that I’ve been planning this moment ever since we walked out of the church today?”

She snickered, and then flexed as his tongue slid down her backbone. “It wouldn’t surprise me,” she murmured.

He chuckled decadently. “You’re getting to know me better, pet.”

She rolled back over, tangling her veil more, and this time it pulled her hair. “Ouch,” she grumbled, and slipped her arms out of her loosened dress she started to relieve herself of the burden of it. She remembered Lenore telling her where she was putting the pins that held it in place while she was putting them there, but Hermione was having trouble finding them now.

Lucius managed to relieve her of her dress, as well as its copious tulle petticoats, and then his attention was taken by his almost naked wife. His hands made short work of her strapless bra, and he straddled her prone form once more kissing her breasts as she finally managed to remove the veil and headpiece.

“Ahh,” she sighed, continuing to remove the pins from her hair and giving her head a comforting massage when all the pins were gone.

By the time she had all of this done, Lucius had his tongue in her belly button, and this made her giggle. Then his hands were removing her lace knickers, and all she was wearing were her white stockings.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, his eyes drinking in her body as his hands caressed her.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed as Lucius started rubbing between her legs with his flat hand while his tongue delved in and out of her belly-button. The only thing she did was open her legs wider to savour the sensation of his hand on her.

“That nice?” his voice rumbled from against her stomach.

“Mmm,” she moaned, threading her fingers lazily through his hair. “More,” she demanded. She felt him smile against her skin and then his fingers curl around and enter her.

Soon his mouth joined them, and started licking and suckling as his hand worked on bringing her pleasure.

She’d been so wound up from being parted from him the night before, and the romance of this day, that it didn’t take her long to shudder almost soundlessly into her climax.

“That’s my, pet,” he crooned, placing open-mouthed kisses against her intimate flesh as his tongue lapped at her nectar. “Would you like me fuck you now?” he asked, his breath sending aftershocks through her still very excited sex.

“Yes, please,” Hermione sighed, and she smiled as she felt the bed dip as he moved off it, and then the sound of him removing his clothes. She was too content to open her eyes, but her hands started straying over her body, caressing her breasts and then skimming over her stomach, down her thighs and back up to ghost over the wet flesh at their apex. She moaned softly as she teased herself for his pleasure; she knew that his eyes were on her as he disrobed.

Finally, her eyes opened lazily as Lucius climbed back onto the bed. She saw him pick something up from her side and she realised as he draped it over her stomach that was the strand of pearls that she’d been wearing around her neck.

He smiled wickedly as he moved them over her belly, sweeping them teasingly over her flesh. “That’s a girl, keep rubbing yourself,” and he moved the pearls back and forth over her mons until they were caught by her teasing hand and pushed between it and the object of her teasing.

As soon as the first hard nub met her clit it sent a delicious shockwave through her, and she eagerly took more beads under her hand.

“That’s it,” Lucius encouraged, watching the beads disappearing under her hand as she started rubbing herself with them.

Then this wasn’t enough, and she lifted one hip slightly and brought one hand down behind her, and capturing one end of the strand in each hand she started pulling the beads back and forth through the slippery flesh of her excited pussy.

“This is the loveliest they’ve ever looked,” Lucius commented, watching eagerly.

She worked herself until she had come once more, and she smiled sweetly as she then took the saturated beads and wound them around his cock. “Come here,” she said.

He moved forward and she took him into her mouth as she gently moved the beads back and forth around his girth.

However, as much as he was enjoying this game, Lucius had other plans. He wanted to be inside his wife, and he deftly shifted himself into position, pulling out of her mouth, but leaving the beads in place as he started sliding into her.

The pearls soon fell away, and he occupied himself with happily thrusting into her. He had taught her to be very playful, but out of everything, he still loved being buried inside her the most, and he revelled in it now. “I love you,” he murmured, his mouth finding hers once more as she answered him, and he started kissing her, his tongue moving in and out of her mouth in time with his other thrusts.

They came together moments later, the day reaching its pinnacle as they climaxed together, and they could not have been happier as they fell into a sated slumber entwined together.

~~~***~~~

Hermione and Lucius were lazing in their decadent bed in Paris when they received word that Scorpius Draco Malfoy had entered the world only five weeks early. The raven delivered message from Severus said that both mother and baby were still in St. Mungos, and both were doing well.

Lucius tolerated this interruption to their privacy, having asked Severus to keep them informed of the impending birth. He rose from the bed to answer before coming back to Hermione, who was tangled in the silk sheets after their last bout of lovemaking, watching him with eager eyes as she waited for his return.

However, as she lay there, life started to intrude on her thoughts, and she propped herself up on the pillows. They were due home the day after tomorrow, and they had not yet discussed what might happen when they returned, but this innocent message from home had brought Hermione to think on these exact things.

By the time Lucius had joined her once more her lip had slipped between her teeth as she thought about things, and she was wearing an expression of consternation on her face.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, seeing her mood change.

“I know we’ve sort of discussed what I might do once we’re home, but I’ve been deliberately not thinking about it. Lucius, I love having you with me all the time.”

“I’m happy to hear that, pet, but tell me, what do you want to do? Just tell me and I’ll make it happen.”

Hermione was well aware that it was that simple for him, he knew exactly how to make things happen, and she snuggled into his side as she started talking. “I love working at the archive, but I’m not certain that I wish to keep working fulltime now… I would like to be with you now I do not need to work full time to keep body and soul together.”

“You do not need to work at all if you do not wish to,” Lucius replied, kissing her temple. “I would like you with me as much as possible.”

“I would love to be with you, and anyway I’m afraid that things will be changing at the archive soon.”

“Why do you think that, love?”

“Lenore told me recently that Astoria’s pregnancy has made her quite clucky. Now, I do not know what Severus’ thoughts on that are, but I believe Lenore means to become pregnant soon.”

“Strange as it may seem, Severus and I had a similar conversation recently,” Lucius admitted, chuckling.

“And he was in favour of the idea?” Hermione asked, glancing up at Lucius’ face to see him smiling softly at her.

“Yes, he was.”

This made Hermione wonder about her and Lucius. Would he ever want more children? Her lip slipped back between her teeth as she asked, “What about you, would you ever want a second child?”

He smiled at her. “Perhaps two.”

“Two?” Hermione replied, blinking. “That would be lovely.”

“I take it you’re in favour of the idea?”

“Yes, but I’d like to enjoy just having you to myself for a while first.”

“Yes, I believe I might like that too,” and as he said it, his hand slipped down between her legs. “Now, where were we before the raven arrived?”

“I think you were about to examine me up close,” Hermione replied.

“Ah yes, that’s right,” he said smoothly, his lip twitching a smile as he slid down to a prone position. “Have the goodness to place yourself in the appropriate position, pet.”

Hermione giggled and carefully arranged herself over his mouth, her knees either side of his head.

“Ah, yes,” he murmured, his breath tickling her.

She giggled, but moaned when his hands came up and opened her intimate flesh up to his eager eyes.

His tongue swept the length of her once before he said, “Yes, still just as stunning a view as it was last time I was here,” and he set about pleasuring her without another word.

~~~***~~~

Lucius and Hermione arrived home from their honeymoon, and were greeted by Severus and Lenore, Harry and Camille, Blaise and Ginny, and Draco and Astoria, who also had with them the newest member of the Malfoy family.

Hermione watched Lucius accepting his grandson into his arms with a smile on his face. “The future of our family is secure for one more generation,” he announced.

Hermione already understood that Draco was Lucius’ heir, and that now Scorpius was his heir. Any children that they may have would be very welcome, but would not have the control that Draco would one day have, but she had accepted this happily.

She knew that Lucius would do the right thing by their family, and she was now looking forward to spending as many of her days with him as possible. She glanced at Lenore, and wondered how she was going to tell her that she’d decided to partially retire.

“So,” she said, flopping down next to Lenore as soon as they’d finished cooing over Scorpius, “Harry and Camille are betrothed?”

Lenore smiled. “Yes, Severus acted as the marriage broker, and it was settled just after you left for your honeymoon.”

“Are her family back in England now?”

“No, I believe that she’s currently living with Draco and Astoria while her family arrange their move home,” Lenore commented.

Hermione watched Camille and Ginny now coming back into the room. They’d obviously left Astoria to settle her baby alone. She looked on as the two younger witches approached their fiancés. “They both look blissfully happy,” she commented, sighing.

Lenore chuckled. “You’re just too loved up.”

Hermione giggled. “Guilty,” and she cast an adoring look at Lucius. “He’s just perfect,” and she sighed again.

“Yes, I know how you feel,” Lenore responded, watching Severus talking with the rest of the men.

“Married life is wonderful,” Hermione said.

Lenore smiled. “I’m so happy for you. See I told you that this would work.”

“Yes, you did. Thank you,” Hermione commented. It seemed like such a world ago that she’d had so many doubts about everything.

They both watched their husbands for some moments, before Hermione asked, “Anything exciting happening at work while I was away?”

“The new funding budget came in for the year, and it allows us to take on an apprentice,” Lenore stated.

“Really,” Hermione replied. “That may be fortuitous,” she took a deep breath to continue, but Lenore cut in before she’d had a chance.

“You’re not, are you?” Lenore whispered excitedly.

Hermione smiled and leant in close. “No, not yet. I want Lucius all to myself for a while.”

Lenore grinned in response. “Yes, I remember that phase,” then she smiled. “I think we’re still very much in it, but as you know we’ve been trying, using fertility charms even.”

“Which one?” Hermione asked excitedly.

“Artemis’ prayer.”

“Do you think it’s worked?”

“It’s too early to tell, but I think it has.”

“Oh, Lenore, that’s amazing,” but then her lip slipped between her teeth. “But I was planning to partly retire from work. You’ll need me to stay now, won’t you?”

“Hermione, I’d already worked out that you were unlikely to stay on fulltime,” and she laughed softly. “I had even wondered if you’d retire entirely now that you’re married to the richest wizard in England.”

“You w-were?” Hermione stuttered.

Lenore smiled. “I’ve got plans in place, love. You do what you want,” she stated, patting Hermione’s knee softly.

“I was hoping to only work two days a week, but can we see how it goes?”

“Certainly,” Lenore agreed, but then they saw the remainder of the woman approaching chatting happily and they changed the subject.

~~~***~~~

As it turned out, Lenore had actually already been pregnant at the wedding, and she discovered—three days later—that she’d been already over one month along when she’d had the conversation with Hermione the day before.

This development made Hermione falter badly in her resolve to just have Lucius to herself.

“It would be nice for our children to be in the same year, wouldn’t it?” she commented to Lucius, after she’d thought about it for some days.

“Our children?” Lucius questioned, looking up from his evening paper. “Oh, you mean our children and Severus and Lenore’s.”

“Yes,” he agreed. “That would be nice.” He watched her coming towards him and he allowed her to take the place of his paper, and sit herself in his lap. He gave her a kiss and then said, “I am not against making our son now, if you wish to.”

Hermione looked at him earnestly, and nodded. “But first, will you tell me exactly why you’re ruling out a daughter? Why you told me that there has not been a female child born on your father’s side for over four hundred years?”

Lucius sighed. “Many generations ago, one of my forefather’s upset a warlock, and he pronounced that from that day forward no Malfoy male would know the tender love that exists between a father and his daughter.”

“That’s a strange kind of curse,” Hermione replied.

“Yes, it does seem like folly, doesn’t it, but nevertheless… it has robbed every male since then of producing anything but male children. It has no doubt saved us countless galleons in dowries and weddings, and some, like my cousin Boris have taken matters into their own hands, adopting witchlings from orphanages when they could not have children of their own.”

“Were there any conditions on the curse?” Hermione asked, already fascinated by this conundrum despite herself.

“I am unaware of any,” Lucius answered, loving the sparkle of interest in her eyes, he fancied that he could already see the resolve in her eyes to have a female child, and oh how he hoped that it was possible.

“Then we’ll just have to visualise it and break the curse ourselves,” she proclaimed, grasping him around the neck and apparating them to their bedroom.

Without thinking she removed their clothing and impaled herself on him in one smooth movement, her arms still around his neck now being used as leverage as she started rising and falling over him whispering the fertility charm that Lenore had mentioned to her the week before.

Her rhythmic chanting rose up inside Lucius. He had never been one for ritualistic magic, but he understood its power, especially where sex magic was concerned, and once he’d overcome his shock at her being so forthright, he quickly rolled them and took control of the almost frenzied coupling.

Hermione concentrated and keep diligently repeating the charm as he ploughed into her. It didn’t take long and she cried out as she came, taking him with her.

Panting like an athlete, Lucius performed the final incantation that under normal circumstances should have guaranteed a girl and then collapsed on top of Hermione.

She welcomed his weight pushing her into the mattress, and she laughed. “Well, what will be will be,” she said. “We’ve sealed it now.”

“Yes, indeed,” he agreed, kissing her neck and down around her jaw to her mouth. “You’ll be in the family way now, Madam Malfoy.”

She smiled broadly at him. “Are you happy, Lucius?”

“Ecstatic, pet. You’ve become the confident witch you always should have been, and I am so proud and happy to have helped you do that.”

“Oh, Lucius,” Hermione sighed, pulling his head down to hers. “I love you,” she whispered against his lips.

“And I you,” he replied, before giving in to her again.


	15. Epilogue – The Icing On The Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:-** _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-** ; _Thank you to everyone for your comments and kudos, as well as your continuing support for this story. A huge thank you my beta, Golden Asp, for her work on this—the final instalment of the story—as well._

* * *

So it was that Hermione Malfoy discovered that she was pregnant almost exactly one month after her best friend, Lenore, and plans were put into place for both witches to reduce their workload. One of the witches who’d retired when Lenore started had decided that she missed work. Since she’d retired she’d travelled the world and returned, and whilst she still enjoyed her freedom, she was starting to find that she missed work. She had one more trip planned and then she was happy to come back and help while Lenore and Hermione took their maternity leave.

Hermione was very happy with Lenore’s plan for the continued smooth running the archive, but that was not going to happen for another six months where either of them were concerned, so they simply kept going.

Even if Hermione had been thinking about retiring completely once she was married, she realised that she did not want to give up her independence completely. However, Lucius had been looking forward to her being with him more, especially now that she was carrying their child, and it caused a disagreement.

“Lucius, I am capable of looking after myself, you know?” she said, even as she thought about all the times that things had gone wrong.

“Are you?” he counted, and he started to remind her of every one of the occasions where she’d not been safe. “I want the best for you and our baby,” he told her. “In any case, I want you at home with me,” he stated fiercely.

 “Yes, so do I, and I’d love to be home with you, but…”

“But what?”

“Well, Lenore has this plan, and it can’t happen for another month.”

“You told me that you would retire once we were married,” he asserted. “Hermione, you do not need to work.”

“I know, but I’d like to keep doing something.”

“You can be curator of our personal library. It needs more attention than I can give it.”

She could see how hard he was trying and her resolve had crumbled. “I’m sorry, love, I’d love that,” and she wound her arms around his neck, “and I do love having you around, but you have things that you need to do too.”

“My family is far more important to me than anything else, pet.”

Hermione glanced down at her stomach, and smile. “As you are to us,” she replied, looking back up at Lucius. “I will work for this last month, and then I will come home here to our library.”

“Good,” Lucius agreed, and pulled her closer. It had still been a compromise, but he knew that she couldn’t get out of her arrangement at work until the time was right.

~~~***~~~

As Hermione’s pregnancy progressed, and Lucius had her all to himself finally, he couldn’t get enough of her blossoming pregnant body. By the time she was six months pregnant she was ripe and round and she was almost insatiable. He loved pregnancy hormones, well, the one’s that made her want to strip off and laze around naked. He wasn’t so much a fan of the hormones that also made her teary and snappy.

However, on the whole it was positive, and he watched her now as she sat opposite him and reached around her belly to start rubbing herself through the soft trousers she was wearing.

“I’m horny, Lucius,” she moaned in a wanton voice.

“Are you, pet?” he asked, his lips twitching, as he watched her hand rubbing her still clothed pussy. He knew it wouldn’t be long and she would be sitting opposite him naked, as she often was lately. “So, what would you like me to do about that?”

“Lick me,” was her brazen response.

Lucius grinned as he watched her stripping off as she said it, and then she was sitting there with her wildly blossoming body completely on display for him. _Yes, I love pregnancy hormones_ , he declared in his head as his eyes panned over her.

She’d had stellar breasts before pregnancy, but now, as she approached her seventh month of making their baby her breasts were huge and the tits were swollen and dark. He never tired of seeing her so ripe and alive. His eyes panned down under her lovely belly and he took in the wild thatch of hair the she was busy rubbing. She looked like a goddess with her legs straining open as she rubbed herself. Her fingers expertly teasing the puffy flesh of her pussy, sliding up and down as they captured the slippery flesh between them and it became visible to his eyes through them.

“Lucius,” she groaned, as she started rubbing manic little circles over her clit, her mouth opening as she brought herself off.

Lucius smiled. “Yes, pet?” he couldn’t help teasing her, but as he said it he came to kneel between her open legs.

“Please,” she moaned, sliding forward to present herself to him.

He smiled, and he angled his head and licked the under-side of her belly, inhaling deeply as he did so. She smelt amazing.

She squealed and writhed slightly, and he marvelled when their baby kicked and he felt it on his cheek. He never tired of that, and finally as he thought about this his tongue came out and started lapping at her.

He’d only just started, but she careened over the edge into pleasure, bathing his face as she came. He loved it when she was so turned on that she gushed like she just had. He didn’t care about the furniture of the expensive rug under her; that could be cleaned. All he cared about was this witch’s satisfaction. “Lovely,” he said, placing open mouthed kisses on her madly convulsing pussy. “You are so beautiful,” he told her.

“So are you,” she moaned, obviously already working herself towards another high. “Want you,” she said. “Want your cock.”

Well, who was he to argue with that, everything else could wait, and he sat back on the rug, opened his trousers and gave her what she wanted. “For Madam’s pleasure,” he said.

She smiled cheekily and straddled him, lowering herself onto his erect shaft.

“Ohhh… lovely,” she declared, as she started rocking herself over him.

She planted her feet either side of him and placed her hands on his chest, leaning over him.

He took advantage of this and captured one of her gorgeous nipples in his mouth, and he suckled on it as she rode him. “Perfect,” he declared around his mouthful.

~~~***~~~

Almost exactly one month later, Lenore presented Severus with a baby boy, and Hermione and Lucius waited in the visitor’s room as Sebastian Prince Snape entered the world.

Severus proudly brought his son in for them to meet as soon as he knew that Lenore was clean and comfortable, and he couldn’t help saying, “This is almost surreal, isn’t it?”

“More than you know, my friend,” Lucius stated, glancing at Hermione and smiling.

The Malfoys then left their friends to enjoy their first moments of parenthood, but they were back three weeks later as Hermione delivered her own child while Lucius watched on in wonder.

The baby arrived, and Lucius looked down at it, shock taking over every one of his senses. “It’s a girl,” he gasped, as he watched the healer severing and sealing the cord with her wand. “A girl,” he blinked, looking back to Hermione.

A tired smile graced her sweaty face. “Our little girl,” she whispered as their daughter was handed to her. “Oh, Lucius, she’s perfect,” and she accepted a kiss off her still shocked husband. Then her eyes turned to the unseeing eyes of her daughter. “Hello, sweetheart. Welcome to the world.” She glanced back up at Lucius and smiled.

He leant over and caressed his daughter’s head. “What have you decided to name her?” He had been unable to discuss names, thinking that if they’d talked about it, it may have jinxed it.

“I thought Elizabeth Artemis Rose Malfoy, after all Artemis invented the charm we used.”

“Yes, then that shall be her name,” and drawing his wand, Lucius placed it gently on the baby’s forehead, and he said, “I name thee, Elizabeth Artemis Rose Malfoy, beloved _daughter_ of Lucius Abraxas and Hermione Jean Malfoy.”

A glow surrounded the new family as the healer watched on, and then she said, “Very well, Madam Malfoy, now we need to deliver your placenta.”

Lucius reached down and took Elizabeth, and moved to the door where he could see Severus waiting for him.

 “We have a girl.”

“A girl, you say,” the Potions master chuckled. “Congratulations, this is a big day for the Malfoy family, and all it took was one very determined Gryffindor.”

“Yes,” Lucius chuckled, gazing down at his daughter. “I have no doubt that the moment I told her it was impossible she set out to prove that it wasn’t.” Lucius glanced back to the screen covering his wife’s dignity from those outside the room. “Thank you for coming, Severus.”

“You are most welcome.” Lenore had stayed home with Sabastian, but she was certain to want a Pensieve of this as soon as he got home.

Lucius glanced down at Elizabeth and then nodded. “This is how life should be.”

“Indeed, my friend,” Severus replied. “Indeed.”

~~~Finis~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Well, dear readers, this is our tale complete. Thank you for reading._


End file.
